


Desde la retaguardia

by jabyjack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Cursed Derek, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Magic, Original Character(s), Rimming, Temporarily Human Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, True Alpha Scott McCall, Witches
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 55,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabyjack/pseuds/jabyjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras el enfrentamiento con la manada de Alfas por fin vino un periodo de paz, hasta la llegada de una extraña chica que obligará a Derek a quedarse en la retaguardia por primera vez en su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de los personajes de la serie Teen Wolf me pertenecen.  
> Spoilers de la 3ª temporada.

**Capitulo 1**

 

Los recuerdos se agolpaban en la cabeza de Stiles, su camino nocturno le llevó al campo de entrenamiento, cogió una bolsa de pelotas y empezó a practicar lanzamientos con su stick. Cada lanzamiento más fuerte que el anterior, a medida que aumentaba el cansancio físico el estado emocional salía a flote.

-¡Joder!- Gritó en la soledad, golpeando el suelo con el stick una y otra vez.- ¡Joder! ¡Joder!, y ni siquiera llueve.

Stiles no sabía qué hacer, solo sabía que todo se había ido al traste, que todo se había perdido y que ni siquiera el clima le acompañaba en su mala suerte.

Se levantó, lanzó con fuerza el stick aún cabreado y empezó a correr, dirigiéndose hacia el bosque que rodeaba el campo de entrenamiento. Sus pasos se aceleraron y su respiración también, pero eso no le hacía sentir mejor, parecía que nada podía hacer que se librara de la horrible sensación que tenía.

-¡Putos… Ojos… Rojos!- Las palabras le salían con cada respiración debido al esfuerzo de la carrera.

En su interior él sabía que no podía durar, pero se había dejado llevar, y ahora estaba pagando el precio. Siguió corriendo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que en esa dirección llegaría a casa de Derek, pero él no quería estar cerca de allí, quería y odiaba ese lugar. Era una sensación horrible, miles de buenos recuerdos de risas que ahora entendían que se habían ido, sentía que había sido traicionado, que había sido usado, siempre él. El débil de Stiles, el único humano, el único sin habilidades para nada. Siempre se sentía como el tonto del grupo, y por más que lo intentara sabía que su sitio siempre había sido la retaguardia. En parte le dolía y en parte no le importaba por el hecho de poder pertenecer al grupo y saber la verdad de lo que había en el mundo.

Pero todo tuvo que cambiar, todo tenía que irse al traste por culpa de Derek y de la bruja. Ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado, un sentimiento frío, ácido, corrosivo era lo único que sentía en su interior.

No pudo seguir corriendo más, falto de respiración, y cayó de rodillas al cielo, contempló la noche despejada, tranquila, y eso le enfureció aún más. En ese momento, al final de sus fuerzas físicas y del desgarre interior, no pudo más y empezó a llorar. Lloraba con fuerza, como cuando era un niño pequeño; pero le daba igual, ahí solo en mitad del bosque, envuelto en oscuridad tanto por dentro como por fuera, se permitió liberarse. Y lloró desconsoladamente, lloró por todo lo que había perdido, lloró por el dolor que le arrancaba el corazón, lloró porque ya nunca volvería a ser igual, porque una parte de él entendía que nunca más tendría pareja, nunca le había importado realmente a nadie. Lydia siempre pasaba de él, aunque él siempre hubiese estado allí para ella, y ahora Derek se había alejado de él. Incluso Danny solo bromeaba cuando se refería a él.

-Nunca tendré a nadie- Consiguió decir entre sollozos. –Nunca nadie me creerá, nunca podré ser yo mismo con nadie más, él era perfecto, y ahora todo se terminó.-

Lo peor era la certeza ciega de la eterna soledad, no solo había perdido a su pareja, a su alma gemela, sino también a su confidente. A la persona que le conocía de verdad, que conocía todo sobre él, y aún así, seguía a su lado. Quizás fuera eso, quizás se había hartado de él, era solo un trapo usado tirado en el suelo, perdido sin importancia en el camino de la vida.

Una vez sintió sus almas unidas, y ahora solo sentía su alma rota, despedazada, sentía que él se había llevado un pedazo de su alma y ahora estaba completamente solo en todos los aspectos posibles. Solo para siempre.

El único que se había fijado en él alguna vez había sido un ser sobrenatural, y solo se fijó por un tiempo. El sentimiento de que no era nada era horrible, pensó que nunca había sido realmente nada para nadie, y las lágrimas volvieron a florecer. Intentó arrancarse ese sentimiento del pecho, pero solo llegaba a arañarse la piel con sus manos desnudas. Aun así, siguió intentándolo otra vez, y otra, y otra, porque el dolor físico era agradable en comparación con el dolor interno.

Al rato paró, se sentó y se abrazó las rodillas, hundiendo la cabeza entre ellas.

«¿Cómo sería la vida si nunca hubiera nacido?»

El pensamiento cruzó la mente de Stiles y terrible y fría verdad cobró sentido en su mente.

«Mi padre sería más feliz, mi madre seguiría viva, Scott tendría a Allison sin problemas y sería humano porque él fue el que lo llevó aquella lejana noche al bosque». «Si Scott fuese humano su madre nunca hubiera corrido peligro. La madre de Allison también seguiría viva y Jackson nunca habría sido un Kanima, ni un hombrelobo». «Incluso Lydia estaría mejor al seguir felizmente con Jackson pues no habría tenido motivos reales para marcharse». «La vida no solo sería mejor sin mí, es que sería increíblemente mejor para todos».

Otra vez las lágrimas empezaron a brotar, y los pensamientos poco a poco se fueron callando a medida que el dolor de cabeza por el fuerte llanto empezaba a aumentar.

Se descubrió con el cuerpo temblando por el frío, y decidió volver a casa. Se levantó sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado allí.

Se intentó limpiar el rostro con las mangas de su sudadera, se sacudió un poco las rodillas y empezó a caminar.

Se sentía como un espíritu, más bien todo lo contrario, como un cuerpo sin alma: algo vacío que andaba sin fijarse a dónde.

Dejó que su subconsciente le llevase a su destino y se quedó con sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Sabía que tendría que superarlo, pero al pensar seriamente siempre le venía el mismo pensamiento, Scott y Allison al final acabarían juntos, y Lydia se convertiría en una brillante ejecutiva, o puede que una gran científica, y estaría con algún hombre guapo y alto, quizás jugador de algún deporte poseedor de un buen cuerpo, pues siempre eran así todos los que a ella parecían llamarle la atención. Nunca chicos delgados con hiperactividad.

Derek… No sabía cómo terminaría Derek, pero era imposible negar que no pudiera conseguir a quien quisiera, fuera chico o chica, con que le guiñara un ojo y le diese una sonrisa caerían rendidos a sus pies.

Cuando recuperó el control de su cuerpo, descubrió que había llegado a su casa. El coche de patrulla estaba allí aparcado, así que su padre estaría en casa.

Entró en la casa con normalidad, su padre estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la tele.

-¡Hey, papá! ¿Qué hay?- Stiles le sonrió a su padre, no quería verle sufrir por su culpa, y ocultar los sentimientos era en realidad algo que ya dominaba bastante, después de todo lo que había tenido que ocultar, ¿qué más daba una cosa más?

-Hola Stiles- Su padre le miró también con una sonrisa.- Nada, por fin. No quiero gafarlo pero este año está siendo, al fin, algo tranquilo.

Stiles se dirigió a la cocina, cogió una manzana y se la llevó a su cuarto, no tenía hambre, pero comería porque sabía que lo necesitaba. Se sentó un poco al ordenador, miró su correo mientras se comía la manzana, pero no encontró nada que le llamara realmente la atención.

Una vez hubo terminado de comer se dio una ducha rápida, y se puso un viejo pantalón y una camiseta gris de manga corta como pijama. Se tiró en la cama y trato de dormir algo, pero no pudo. Su mente tomó el control y le hizo revivir momentos pasados, momentos en los que él y Scott iban de un lado para otro como mejores amigos, momentos en los que su amigo aún usaba un inhalador.

Luego recordó la primera vez que vio a Derek, en el bosque, mientras buscaban la mitad del cadáver de la que resultó ser la hermana mayor de Derek. Nunca imaginó todo lo que pasarían y lo cerca que acabaría de él.

Luego las conversiones de Scott, las traiciones de Lydia cuando fue luna llena, y el psicópata de Peter, al cual consiguieron matar para que volviese a la vida otra vez. Luego la transformación fallida de Jackson, que lo llevó a convertirse en un Kanima, los problemas con la familia de Allison y cuando ella cambió. Pero también pudieron resolverlo, luego vino la manada de Alfas, y a Stiles empezó a irle a saltos la cabeza. Ahí había temido lo peor, con el lío del druida oscuro y los otros queriendo que Derek matara a sus Betas. Y justo después, cuando por fin parecía que todo se había acabado vino la Bruja que quería eliminar todo lo sobrenatural.

Eso le hizo recordar cómo había empezado todo, aunque había pasado algo más de un año, aún recordaba con lujo de detalles y lo que sintió cuando fueron tras la bruja, Derek y Scott la atraerían hacia una trampa, pero la chica era más poderosa de lo que todos habían pensado, y provocó un cambio directo en la vida de Stiles para siempre.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Todo empezó cuando una rara visita llamó a la puerta del piso de Derek.

 -Están llamando, Derek- dijo Peter mientras seguía tumbado en el sofá ojeando el periódico del día.

-Que estés débil para transformarte no quiere decir que estés débil para abrir la puerta, ya que tú también vives aquí.- Derek se bajó del tubo al que se había enganchado para hacer ejercicio y le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su tío.

La puerta volvió a sonar, y a Derek no le quedó otra que ir a abrirla.

-Boyd- dijo Derek sorprendido; hacía mucho que el chico se había convertido en un Omega, más o menos desde que lo sacaron de la cámara acorazada de un antiguo banco y Erika, su amiga y también parte de la manada de Derek, había muerto por la manada de Alfas.

El joven se quedó mirando con cara exasperada.

-¿Me vas a dejar entrar?- espetó con una mala mirada.

-¿Por qué debería?- Derek se creció, sacando pecho para parecer más intimidador y ocupar más espacio del hueco de la puerta. Pero todo se le fue al traste, cuando Peter se le apareció al lado.

-Es… Interesante- dijo Peter observando fascinado al Omega.

-Yo no lo diría exactamente así, pero Scott no me ha causado ninguna alegría nunca, así que he acudido aquí, si me dejan pasar, claro- Boyd volvió a clavar una mirada en los ojos de Derek.

-Por supuesto que sí- espetó Peter. Empujó a Derek con fuerza y lo echó a un lado de la puerta.

Derek le miró algo sorprendido. -¿No se suponía que no tenías fuerzas?

-Es que estás un poco débil Derek, muchas pizzas y poco ejercicio últimamente-. Peter le sonrió ampliamente mientras el joven pasaba entre ellos.

-Bueno, cuéntanos que ha pasado- El tío de Derek se sentó otra vez en su sofá sin apartar la mirada del antiguo Beta.

-Ese es el problema, no sé exactamente qué ha pasado.- Boyd miró alrededor buscando algún sitio donde sentarse también pero, por la falta de mobiliario, acabó sentándose en una mesa.

-¿Te vas a arruinar por comprar sillas?- Boyd volvió a mirar a Derek, el cual estaba algo estupefacto todavía de la fuerza de su tío. Dirigió una fija mirada al joven muchacho y sin apartar sus ojos de él, cerró de un portazo la puerta que habían dejado abierta.

-En fin, volvamos al tema.- Peter se recolocó en el sofá y se volvió para escuchar las palabras del chico.

Derek no entendió en un principio a qué venía tanta importancia, de hecho no había notado nada raro, y en parte el relato de Boyd se le antojaba más un intento de atraer su atención para que lo volviera a proteger, o para Dios sabe qué más, que una realidad.

Sin embargo el interés que Peter mostraba sí que llamó la atención del sobrino, apenas pestañeaba a medida que el chaval hablaba y hablaba. Se fijó un largo rato en él, pensando en cuándo habría recuperado su fuerza y si realmente podría o no transformarse completamente como antes.

No le cabía duda de que algo tramaba, su tío siempre tramaba algo, y cuando pensabas que ya sabías qué era, resulta que él contaba con que tú lo descubrieras y actuaras en consecuencia. Aun así debía de haber descubierto algo realmente importante si no le ha importado mostrar la baza de que había recuperado completamente la fuerza. Es cierto que el empujón le había pillado desprevenido, pero Derek no pesaba tan poco como para poder empujarle con facilidad.

La tarde fue pasando mientras Boyd seguía relatando todo lo que sabía y Peter le seguía mirando casi sin pestañear. Derek pasó rápidamente de la conversación y siguió con su ejercicio. Él los ignoró tanto como ellos le ignoraron a él, pero hubo una frase que le hizo prestar atención, una frase que se coló en su mente entre tantas palabras y cogió un escalofriante sentido que le hizo detenerse en mitad de una flexión.

-Demuéstralo.- Peter y Boyd se volvieron al mismo tiempo a mirarle cuando Derek habló de repente.

-Vaya, no recordaba que estabas ahí- El tío se mofó de su sobrino y se levantó del sofá para acercarse más a Boyd. -¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta? Dios, ¿qué os enseñan a los Alfas de esta generación?

El joven también se levantó de la mesa, miró a uno y a otro fijamente, y entonces se lo mostró a ambos.

-No puede ser.- Derek estaba completamente sorprendido por lo que acaba de ver.- ¿Habías oído alguna vez algo como esto?

-No, la verdad es que no creía que fuera posible, no así por las buenas.- Peter se acercó más a Boyd, le puso una mano sobre el hombro y cerró sus ojos. –Es increíble, pero es verdad, puedo sentirlo.

Los tres siguieron hablando un largo rato, y la tarde fue llegando a su fin.

Boyd argumentó que debía volver al trabajo que había conseguido en un bar antes de que se hiciera más tarde, y se marchó sin decir nada más.

-Espero que estés descansado de estas vacaciones que te has tomado después de los Alfas, porque esto hay que investigarlo y arreglarlo antes de que vaya a más.- Peter dirigió una mirada a Derek, el cual tenía la vista fija en el suelo.

-Yo me ausentaré un par de días- Peter se fue hacia una habitación que había y empezó a remover perchas en un armario, a sacar ropa y a meterla en una maleta.

-¿Huyes?- Derek le plantó cara a su tío, pero este ni se inmutó; seguía haciendo su equipaje.

-Derek- dijo por fin, una vez que la maleta estuvo llena.- Aquí no podrás vencer solo con tu fuerza bruta, deberás buscar y averiguar qué ha pasado, y en el proceso intentar que no te ocurra a ti también.

-La mejor defensa en un buen ataque- espetó el Alfa.-Vete si quieres, siempre huyes cuando hay que luchar.

Peter se le acercó, pero estaba vez Derek se apartó de él, entendió que la poca confianza que se procesaran se estaba resquebrajando otra vez, pero no podían ir a lo loco. No sin conocer realmente la amenaza a la que se enfrentaban.

El tío se encaminó hasta la puerta principal y la abrió, pero se paró en el umbral. -¿Le contarás algo de esto a Scott?

-No hay necesidad de meterlo en esto, iré a investigar por mi cuenta.

-Justo lo que pensé, siempre haces lo mismo.- Peter cruzó el umbral cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

«Puedo resolver mis propios problemas»

Derek volvió a seguir con sus flexiones, pero su mente estaba frenética recorriendo todo lo que se había dicho y todo lo que se había descubierto esa tarde.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Scott estaba en el bosque probando sus nuevas habilidades de Alfa, enfrentándose a Isaac, mientras Allison y Stiles les observaban.

Tan metidos estaban en la pelea que no se dieron cuenta de una persona que entró en el campo hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Una chica pálida como la luna se había acercado a ellos, algo que les dejo de piedra, puesto que ninguno de los dos licántropos la habían oído u olido.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Isaac se desconvirtió rápidamente y se acercó para observarla mejor.

-Espera Isaac.- Scott le cogió de la muñeca y le impidió que siguiera avanzando.-Hay algo en ella que no es normal.

La chica los miraba tranquila, casi sonreía al verles. El largo pelo rojizo hacía que la piel de la muchacha pareciera aún más blanca de lo que era, y el chándal gris que llevaba por ropa no mejoraba mucho su aspecto. Miró a ambos y entonces, cerró los ojos y respiró lenta pero profundamente, como si disfrutase del momento, como si los pudiera oler.

-Wow- Stiles se acercó a ellos, para observar un poco mejor a la nueva chica. –Es como Blancanieves pero pelirroja y espeluznante: Rojanieves – Sonrió a Allison a su lado, pero esta no apartaba la mirada de la chica.

La cara de plena satisfacción que puso la extraña hizo que Allison cargase en su arco una flecha de punta explosiva luminosa, para que al chocar contra el suelo estallase en una luz blanca y la cegara temporalmente. De un solo movimiento sacó la flecha del carcaj y la cargó en el arco tensándolo mientras esta terminaba de asentarse.

-Scott- Una sola palabra, un simple susurro para que solo ellos pudieran oírla era suficiente para hacerle entender al Alfa, tiró de la muñeca de Isaac obligándolo a girarse al igual que él, ambos se giraron hasta mirar a Allison, a tiempo para ver la flecha pasar rápidamente cerca de ellos.

Ambos esperaron el resplandor blanco a sus espaldas antes de empezar a correr, pero Scott vio como Allison entrecerraba los ojos frunciendo el ceño. Se giró rápidamente para ver qué había provocado el disgusto de la arquera, y se encontró de frente con la chica, la cual sostenía en una de sus manos la flecha. La joven extraña los observó un momento con curiosidad, luego sonrió y dejó caer la flecha a los pies de Scott, quien intuitivamente siguió el recorrido de esta.

Pillados por sorpresa, el grupo quedó cegado un momento, y para cuando recuperaron la visión, la chica había desaparecido, al igual que Isaac.

-¡Isaac!- Scott se giró mientras gritaba el nombre de su amigo, buscó por todos lado el rastro, el olor, las huellas… Nada, mirase donde mirase no había nada. Era como si tanto la chica como el Beta hubieran desaparecido.

Allison se le acercó corriendo y le cogió del hombro.- Tranquilo, le encontraremos.

Scott se giró, asintió nerviosamente y empezó a correr en la dirección por la que la chica había aparecido. Allison por su parte, se dirigió hacia la dirección en la que había estado Isaac, mientras Stiles golpeaba una mano con la otra mirando el camino que habían seguido sus dos amigos y sin saber muy bien por cual tirar.

-Bueno pues yo… Me quedaré atrás, como siempre.- Un crujido de una rama le hizo girarse y lo que vio le hizo saltar hacia atrás.

-¡Yiiiooouuu!- Un segundo después su cerebro reconoció la imagen de la persona alta y con cara de mala leche que se encontraba justo a su espalda. -¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso!

-¿Dónde está?- Fue lo único que dijo Derek.

-Pues estaba, pero no está, apareció y desapareció y también Isaac, pero solo cuando desapareció porque él ya estaba ahí, vamos que no había aparecido, bueno apareció esta mañana, pero donde habíamos quedado eso no se puede decir que es aparecer ¿o sí?- Stiles no paraba de mover los brazos mientras intentaba hacerse explicar señalando los lugares donde había aparecido y donde habían desaparecido.

-Eso me pasa por preguntarte- Derek le miró de reojo, centrando toda su atención en el bosque a su alrededor.

En un segundo cogió a Stiles del hombro y lo lanzó casi sin esfuerzo un metro hacia atrás, girándose Derek hacia la derecha. Stiles no entendió que paso hasta que su culo chocó contra el suelo.

-¡Cuidado tío!- dijo mientras se incorporaba.

Stiles notó incluso desde la espalda de Derek como este cambiaba en segundos, uñas afiladas salían de sus dedos, y el pelo de la cabeza se le erizó más de lo normal. Cuando Stiles se levantó Derek rugió hacia delante, Stiles no estaba seguro de a qué estaba rugiendo, porque desde detrás del grandullón no podía ver a quién se estaba enfrentando, aunque una parte de él supuso quién era.

Efectivamente, cuando se colocó a un lado pudo ver a la chica, la cual miraba divertida a Derek, y este le devolvía una mirada con unos ojos rojos como inyectados en sangre.

-En serio que es rara para no salir corriendo de algo como tú.

Derek le ignoró completamente y se lanzó al ataque, pero la chica no se apartó.

La extraña joven no temblaba, no se movía, solo tenía fija la mirada y cuando Derek estaba cerca de ella separó sus labios.

-Que el equilibrio roto sea restaurado.

Derek rugió y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la joven. Arrugó el rostro como si algo le doliera enormemente, pero aun así intentó golpear a la chica con sus garras.

-Que las cadenas elementales aten lo que no debió de haberse creado.

Los brazos de Derek quedaron inmóviles; de hecho, todo su cuerpo quedó paralizado.

-Profundo en su ser será encerrado. De ahora para siempre, nunca más será liberado.

Stiles miraba atónico como Derek caía de rodillas, la chica rió agudamente y desapareció como si fuera un fantasma.

Stiles corrió al lado de Derek, se agachó a su lado y vio como el rojo de sus ojos disminuía en tamaño, no se apagaba como otras veces, en lugar de eso disminuía hasta el iris, quedando solo el color natural: se había destransformado completamente.

Aun a riesgo de que le empujara, le cogió de los hombros e intentó levantarlo, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando Derek se afianzó en sus hombros, y se levantó como pudo. Tenía la respiración agitada y había algo en su mirada que nunca había visto. Lo había visto antes en otros ojos, en montones de rostros, pero nunca en el de Derek: había miedo en sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- Stiles preguntó.

Derek tardó un segundo en reaccionar, pero rápidamente recuperó su compostura, volvió a tener una mirada de superioridad.

-Claro que estoy bien, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?- Derek volvió a sonar completamente normal, pero había algo que le delataba y de lo que aún no se había percatado.

-Pues porque aún estás sujeto a mis hombros.- Dijo Stiles mientras sonreía.

Derek se sorprendió a sí mismo, e inclinó sus manos para sacar las garras y clavárselas un poco a Stiles. Este comprendió rápidamente la jugada del otro e intentó zafarse. Y, para su sorpresa, lo hizo con increíble facilidad.

Derek volvió a quedarse petrificado mirando sus manos y Stiles comprendió. Sus manos estaban normales, había intentado detenerlo, clavarle las garras, pero no había tenido la fuerza para ello, y las garras no habían aparecido.

-¿Se te ha acabado la lobo batería?- Pregunta Stiles intentando que la cosa no pareciera tan grave.

Derek le ignoró, trató de rugir, pero lo que salió fue un pequeño sonido forzando las cuerdas vocales, y se puso a toser por el esfuerzo.

-No puede ser… No a mí, yo soy de nacimiento…- Derek se vino abajo, simplemente se contemplaba las manos pero nada cambiaba.

-¿Qué te ha pasado realmente Derek?- Stiles titubeó pero aun así se acercó a él.

-Me han convertido en humano…- Respondió el antiguo Alfa con un susurro de su voz.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

-¿Qué quieres decir con humano?- Stiles se acercó un poco más a Derek, el cual no parecía notar en absoluto su presencia.

Rápidamente Derek giró su cabeza hacía un lado del bosque, y al segundo apareció la figura de Scott corriendo hacia ellos; Stiles miró en la misma dirección y saludó enérgicamente a su amigo, que se acercaba asombrosamente rápido.

-¡Hey Scott! ¡Rojanieves estaba aquí!- Exclamó Stiles mientras su amigo posaba la mirada en Derek.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Se volvió hacia el Alfa usando su cuerpo para colocarse entre su amigo y Derek.

-He visto que tenéis problemas, y veo que necesitaréis mi ayuda.

Allison llegó unos segundos más tardes, se paró al ver a Derek y, por si acaso, preparó su arco.

-¡Scott Rojanieves ha estado aquí y Derek....!- Stiles intentó explicarle los sucesos a su amigo pero una mirada mortal de Derek le hizo terminar la frase abruptamente.

-¿Rojanieves? ¿En serio?- Derek miró a Stiles y a Scott cambiando rápidamente de tema, aunque sabía que se arrepentiría por haberle preguntado algo a Stiles.

-No te hagas el tonto, la acabas de ver mejor que yo, pero claro, el gran lobo malo no conoce el cuento de Blancanieves, ¿verdad?

-Yo soy más de Caperucita Roja.- La sonrisa de Derek hizo que Stiles sintiera rencor. «Como se las apaña para parecer al mismo tiempo irónico y sexy.»

-A ver, centraos.- Esta vez fue Allison quien cortó la conversación. –Si realmente has venido a ayudar dinos que era eso, ha parado una de mis flechas con las manos sin dificultad.

-Es una bruja, es lo único que sé por ahora.- Derek les miró a los tres uno a uno.-Habrá que tener cuidado, no conocemos su poder.

-Vaya, así que al final va a ser la madrastra en vez de Rojanieves.- Stiles parecía realmente decepcionado con su descubrimiento.

-¿Cómo podemos convencerla para que suelte a Isaac?- Scott se plantó ante el Alfa pasando de los comentarios de su amigo.

-Hay que herirla o agotarla, pero como no conocemos su nivel exacto de poder, es mejor intentar herirla.

-¿Es que siempre has de matar a todo lo que se interponga en tu camino?- Scott negaba con la cabeza rechazando automáticamente el plan.

-Si se interpone en mi camino, está mejor muerta.- Derek se alejó de ellos y paró unos pasos más adelante.

-Esta bruja se dedica a atacar a las criaturas sobrenaturales, si ha secuestrado a Isaac, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tendremos?- Preguntó, detenido pero sin mirarles.

-Promete que no la mataremos y que solo razonaremos con ella.

Un grito en la lejanía llamó la atención a todos, y sin dirigirse palabra alguna empezaron a correr a la vez en la dirección del sonido, pues todos reconocieron de quién era el grito.

Stiles, Allison y Derek corrían detrás de Scott acercándose más y más a la zona por donde el grito había sonado.

El nuevo Alfa se detuvo de pronto en una parte del claro, Allison y Derek le alcanzaron en nada, y un poco más tarde, algo asfixiado, llegó Stiles.

-¿Por qué… paramos… aquí…?- Consiguió decir Stiles mientras recobraba el aliento. Echó un vistazo a Derek, y por primera vez también parecía algo afectado, al menos empezaba a sudar.

-Es de aquí justo donde venía el grito.- Nada más acabar la frase, Allison cargó y tensó su arco y se puso a merodear por la zona sin alejarse más de cinco pasos de los Alfas. Mientras, Scott y Derek intentaban oír algo medio agazapados; Scott con las garras fueras, Derek no. Y Stiles se arrodilló para recuperar más fácil el aire mientras los observaba a todos.

-Deberíamos de separarnos.- Aconsejó Allison mientras miraba el cuarto de bosque que tenía delante, ya que Scott y Derek vigilaban cada uno su parte.

-Eso es justo lo que ella quiere, así seremos más fáciles de cazar uno a uno.

Scott asintió antes el comentario de Derek, y al no ver ningún movimiento se volvió hacia él.

-¿Qué tienes en mente Derek?

-Tenderle una emboscada, una trampa.- Descansó un momento de su estado de alerta y se volvió hacia los demás. –Pero tendremos que irnos y volver más tarde, necesitamos algunas cosas para atraer su atención.

-No, no abandonaremos a Isaac.- Scott se plantó frente al Alfa e iluminó sus ojos en rojo para darle más fuerza a sus palabras.

-¿Y cómo pretendes salvarlo sin saber donde están? Una bruja puede según su nivel controlar los elementos, ¿cómo piensas seguirla si vuela, o si se transforma en humo?

-Scott, me fastidia decir esto, pero puede que el grandullón tenga razón, yo la he visto desaparecer como si fuera un fantasma.- Stiles se levantó y se acercó a su amigo, aunque miró de reojo a Derek, no entendía porque no había querido contarles nada a los demás, pero lo respetaría.

-Mierda, tienen razón.- Allison bajó el arco y la mirada, volvió a subirla directamente a los ojos de Scott. –Nuestra mejor oportunidad es hacerla salir, lastimarla e interrogarla. Mientras antes nos vayamos, antes podremos volver.

-Grrrr.- Scott no pudo contener el fastidio y el gruñido le salió de lo profundo de la garganta. –Está bien, vamos y volvemos.- En un rápido gesto, convirtió sus manos en garras y empezó a cavar.

Stiles y Allison le miraban algo extrañados, mientras Derek aprovechó para mirar de reojo a Stiles.

-Stiles, ¿tienes aquí tu coche?- Sorprendido porque le llamara por su nombre Stiles le dirigió una mirada interrogativa.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Iremos más rápido todos si vamos en tu coche que cruzando el bosque.

Una vez Scott había hecho un agujero suficientemente profundo se levantó y desconvirtió sus manos.

-Ok, así sabremos el punto exacto donde nos quedamos.- Miró alrededor y a los árboles que les rodeaban. –Esta zona es buena para tender la emboscada, podemos estar ocultos en cualquiera de los árboles, y no nos verá llegar.

-Muy bien.- Asintió Allison mientras le sonreía.- ¿Vamos, pues?

-Vamos.

Con esa última palabra todos empezaron a correr de vuelta al coche de Stiles, que estaba aparcado cerca de la zona en la que habían estado entrenando.

Stiles lo abrió y todos entraron en él, Scott y Allison se subieron juntos detrás, así que Derek se sentó junto a Stiles.

-¿Y dónde vamos exactamente?- Preguntó antes de arrancar.

-A mi antigua casa. Hay algunas cosas que debo desenterrar.

Stiles se le quedó mirando con la boca hinchada, se le notaba que intentaba por todas sus fuerzas no soltar un chiste.

-Arranca de una vez si quieres rescatar a Isaac en un solo trozo.

-Ok, pero lo has puesto…- Stiles arrancó y condujo lo más rápido y seguro que pudo hacia la antigua casa del Alfa.

 

 

 


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

Durante el viaje a la antigua casa, Stiles miraba de reojo a Derek, el cual estaba más callado y quieto de lo normal, ni siquiera levantaba la vista, solo fruncía el ceño y se miraba los dorsos de las manos apoyados en sus piernas.

«No estoy seguro de si lo que dijo era verdad o no. ¿Realmente sería un humano, un simple humano? Lo que si estoy seguro es de que está distinto.»

Allison cogió distraída la mano de Scott, pero no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que este la apretó entres sus dedos. Ella le lanzó una tranquila mirada, intentando decirle con sus ojos que todo saldría bien, que no se preocupase de nada. Scott le miró, intentó sonreír, pero su mueca se quedó a medio camino.

Al cabo de una media hora habían llegado por fin a la casa. Esta seguía igual de medio derruida que de costumbre. Aun así a Derek se le alegró un poco la vista al verla.

En un lado de la casa, estaba aparcado el coche de Derek, lo que extrañó bastante a los demás.

-¿Por qué esta tu coche aquí?- Scott le interrogó poniendo una mano en el hombro de Derek, a sabiendas de lo que eso molestaba al Alfa.

-Vine a recoger las cosas, ya presentía de antes que algo iba mal, y si tú prestaras más atención a tu parte Alfa en vez de estar ocupado entrenando a Betas y jugando a los Robin Hood con lady Marian y el pequeño Juan quizás lo hubieras notado también.

-¿Yo? ¿El pequeño Juan?- Preguntó Stiles señalándose a sí mismo sin saber realmente si tomárselo como algo positivo o negativo.

-Vale, esperadme aquí.- Derek abrió la puerta y bajó de un salto del coche, nada más tocar el suelo, fue bordeando la casa hasta que quedo tapado por esta.

-¿En serio vamos a dejarle solo?- Stiles preguntó mirando por el espejo retrovisor, pero solo vio a Allison.- ¿Dónde demonios esta Scott?

Allison sonrió y señalo con la cabeza la puerta abierta que había en el lado donde había estado Scott sentado.

-Sí, eso me gusta más.- Stiles se bajó y cerró la puerta que Scott había dejado abierta cuando Allison salió.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la parte trasera de la casa y, aunque estaba bastante lejos de donde habían visto a la bruja, Allison llevaba su arco agarrado, no lo llevaba cargado, pero tampoco lo llevaba sujeto a la espalda como solía hacerlo cuando no había peligro.

Pronto llegaron a la parte trasera, y allí vieron a Scott medio convertido en Alfa cavando.

-¿Y Derek?- Preguntó Allison al ver solo a Scott.

-Está dentro, me ha dicho que ya que iba a molestarle que al menos le ayudase a recoger las cosas. Y me ha dicho que cave aquí.

-Y yo que pensé que era él quien iba a desenterrar su hueso.- Stiles no pudo contenerse por más tiempo.

Allison le miró con una sonrisa.- ¿Mejor?

-Sí, puf, casi no lo cuento si espero más tiempo.- Stiles se dio una vuelta en redondo rápidamente temiendo ver detrás suya al Alfa, pero sin embargo, no se le veía por ninguna parte. Empezó a relajarse cuando algo le golpeó la cabeza.

-¡Hey!- Gritó mientras se frotaba en la zona donde le habían golpeado y mirando en la dirección vio a Derek asomado en una de las ventanas.

-Eso te pasa por hablar más que mirar, recógelo, lo necesitamos.- En cuando terminó de hablar Derek desapareció de la ventana para aparecer poco después por uno de los laterales de la casa, llevando consigo una pequeña bolsa.

Stiles miró el objeto que le habían lanzado, extrañado al verlo, lo recogió y lo examinó más minucioso para asegurarse.

-¿En serio? ¿Hemos venido aquí a recoger patatas?

-No.- Scott se levantó y de un salto salió del agujero que había escarbado, llevando consigo un hueso en la mano. -Me temo que es esto.

Stiles lo miró y creyó reconocerlo casi en el momento, al igual que Scott, que no estaba muy contento de haberlo tenido que coger; pero si servía para salvar a Isaac, estaba dispuesto a ello.

-Con cuidado por favor.- Derek se lo quitó a Scott, se acercó a Stiles y le cogió también la patata. Los introdujo en la bolsa que llevaba y se encaminó al coche de Stiles.

-Quieto Derek, ¿de quién era ese hueso?- Allison le apuntaba con un arco mientras hablaba, apuntaba directamente al corazón de Derek, aunque no pudiera matarlo, un tiro directo lo incapacitaría por un buen rato.

-Era de su hermana.- Stiles habló antes que los demás, y le dirigió a Allison una triste mirada que le hizo bajar el arco mientras le explicaba. – Peter la mató hace ya varios años, yo y Scott encontramos parte de su cuerpo en el bosque, Derek lo recogió y lo enterró en la entrada de la casa, bajo una espiral con matalobos. Cuando se lo dijimos a mi padre no encontraron el cuerpo, Derek lo había cambiado de sitio, pero la verdad es que esperaba que estuviese mucho más lejos, no a unos cuantos metros, en la parte trasera de la casa.

-Cualquier otra zona sería sospechosa, aquí estarían ocupados buscando en la entrada, además lo hice mucho mejor, la tierra no quedó removida. – Derek que no se había detenido, continuó andando y los demás tuvieron que seguirle hasta el coche.

-Lo… lo siento. No lo sabía.

-¿A dónde vas, Derek?- Scott corrió y le adelantó en solo un momento. -¿Tenemos ya todo lo que necesitamos?

-No, no todo, aún faltan dos ingredientes más. Necesito que vayáis a por guindillas, yo me llegaré al río, también necesitamos agua fresca.

-Muy bien, yo y Derek iremos por el agua, tú y Allison id a por las guindillas, nos reuniremos en el sitio donde marcaste tú territorio.

Derek se paró en cuanto oyó su nombre.

-Ni en broma, vosotros tres podéis ir juntos a donde os plazca que yo voy solo por el agua.

Stiles llegó a su coche, y se paró al lado.

-¿Y cómo piensas llevar el agua? ¿La meterás en la bolsa?- Stiles abrió su coche, entró rebuscó un poco en la guantera y sacó una cantimplora pequeña de deportistas.

Derek frunció el ceño y le dedicó una de sus más odiosas miradas. Abrió su coche con la llave y esperó.

-¿Desde cuándo llevas ahí una cantimplora?- Preguntó Scott mientras Stiles le daba las llaves de su coche.

-Desde que salgo a correr por el bosque.-Dijo camino del coche de Derek.

-Pero si nunca sales a correr por el bosque.

-Que no lo haya hecho no quiere decir que no pensara en hacer en cualquier día, solo que nunca era ese día.- Dicho eso sonrió a Derek y se sentó de copiloto, Derek miró un momento más a Scott y a Allison mientras entraban en el coche de Stiles y se montó rezando para que Stiles permaneciera callado al menos la mayor parte del camino.

Nada más sentarse, Derek se abrochó el cinturón, metió la llave, arrancó el coche y miró por el espejo retrovisor cómo se marchaban, entonces supo que, aunque el río estaba solo a unos quince minutos desde donde se encontraban, iba a ser un viaje muuuy laargo.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos solos, ¿vas a decirme por qué no les has dicho nada de lo que te ha pasado?- Stiles sonrió mientras el coche empezaba su viaje.

 

 

 


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

El coche de Derek cruzaba el camino más rápido de lo que a Stiles le gustaría y aún no había conseguido la respuesta que esperaba de él. Y por más comentarios y preguntas que Stiles hiciera no conseguía que Derek dijera nada.

 -¿Vas a pasarte todo el viaje sin contestarme? Pensé que ya confiabas en mí, y más después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos.- Stiles puso su mejor cara de tristeza y decepción.

-Grrr… ¿Acaso confías tú en mí?- Derek se rindió, si hay algo que se le daba bien a Stiles era manipular a la gente para obtener lo que se proponía de ellos. Y aunque la carita de cordero degollado no funcionaba con él, la idea de que Stiles hablara y hablara y hablara todo el camino sí que era efectiva.

-No puedo hacerlo si te guardas información.- El chico intentó no sonreír para no delatar su victoria, por fin había conseguido que el Alfa dijera algo.

-Hagamos una cosa: Te responderé sin secretos a una de tus preguntas, solo a una, y a cambio no preguntarás nada el resto del camino.

Stiles se quedó mirando el techo del coche con cara pensativa, cuando Derek cayó en la cuenta de que Stiles siempre se salía con la suya.

-¡Ah!  Y el resto del camino cuenta también para la vuelta. Y una pregunta es sobre una cosa, no que englobe cinco o seis preguntas en una sola.

-¡Uf, tío! ¡Eso es trampa!

-¿Prefieres ninguna respuesta?- Por el rabillo del ojo Derek vio como Stiles se cruzaba de brazos todo serio. Y eso le hizo sonreír.

El resto del camino hasta el río transcurrió sin ninguna pregunta, ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Cosa que sorprendió al Alfa y en cierto modo, hizo que empezase a temerse lo peor de la oportunidad que le había brindado.

Cuando el coche paró, Stiles se bajó con la cantimplora en mano y con la cabeza aún baja, pero al alzar la vista la belleza del lugar hizo que se le pasara todo el enfado de golpe.

Ante él se extendía un pequeño lago, oculto por unas montañas y los árboles del bosque. El río había creado una especie de presa natural, y se había formado este lago, que, aunque no era muy grande, desde luego no lo suficiente como para una embarcación, tendría una profundidad de unos tres metros en la zona central.

Ahora, iluminado por los rayos del sol del principio del ocaso, era un deleite para la vista.

-¡Guau! ¿De qué conoces este sitio?- Stiles no había dado ni un solo paso al salir del coche, y se había quedado parado con la cantimplora en la mano. Derek se le acerco para ver si reaccionaba.

-¿Esa es tu pregunta?- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras le quitaba la cantimplora de las manos.

Stiles le devolvió una mala mirada, y lo siguió hasta el principio del lago.

Derek se detuvo cerca de la orilla, miró hacia los lados como buscando algo, se agachó, removió un poco el agua con la mano y se giró hacia Stiles.

-Necesitamos agua limpia, la de la orilla esta embarrada, habrá que meterse.- Derek le tendió a Stiles la cantimplora, y se quedó mirándole.

-¿Vale… y?- Stiles vio como Derek le señalaba la con la mirada.-¿¡Yo!? ¿Por qué yo? Tú eres el que tiene pinta de atleta.

-¿No querías ayudar? Pues te toca, y que esté limpia.- Derek se encaminó hacia el coche, dejando atrás a Stiles con la cantimplora.

-¡Está bien!- Stiles se puso de puntillas antes de gritarle.- ¡Pero esto te costará otra respuesta!

Refunfuñando un poco se quitó la sudadera y la camiseta, iba a bajarse los pantalones cuando miró a ver si Derek le observaba, pero este estaba con la cabeza metida en los asientos de atrás, rebuscando algo en la bolsa que había traído.

Rápidamente, se quitó los pantalones y los zapatos, y con la cantimplora en la mano se acercó y tocó con los pies el agua del lago. Estaba helada, volvió a echar una mirada de odio a Derek, pero este seguía con la mitad superior del cuerpo metida en uno de los asientos traseros y no le vio.

Hizo de tripas corazón y empezó a correr hasta que el agua le llegó al principio de la barriga. Zona jodida para el cambio de temperatura. Observó que en donde se encontraba el agua estaba transparente y se podía ver el fondo del lago. Así que desenroscó el tapón de la cantimplora y la sumergió hasta llenarla completamente. Una vez llena se giró y vio que Derek le observaba apoyado en el capo de su coche.

-¡¿Te importaría no mirar?!- Gritó Stiles intentando que el Alfa le oyera.

-Podría- Le dijo Derek sin llegar a alzar tanto la voz. –Pero eso te constará una pregunta.

-¡Eres odioso y un tramposo!

-¿Eso es un trato hecho?- Derek cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho indicando que no se movería si no le respondía.

-¡No! Puedes disfrutar de la vista si quieres- Stiles empezó a avanzar sin importarle nada la opinión de Derek, a esas alturas sentía más rabia que vergüenza.

Derek observó como el joven salía del agua, tenía más agallas de las que esperaba, y la verdad es que ahora que lo observaba más para fastidiarle que por gusto propio, descubrió que Stiles era delgado, pero aun así estaba algo marcado. No era tan flojo como parecía una vez que se quitaba la camiseta. Además no estaba desnudo, llevaba unos bóxer grises, lo cual le hacía pensar que la vergüenza era más porque no quería que nadie conociera su estado físico.

Stiles llegó a la orilla, recogió su ropa, y caminó aún algo furioso hasta el coche de Derek, una vez que estuvo cerca de él, le tiró la cantimplora, esté intentó cogerla, pero le pilló desprevenido y acabó en el suelo.

-¡Ten cuidado! Si se abre te toca volver a por ella, y esta vez no hay más preguntas por tu torpeza.

Stiles no dijo nada, serio y pensativo se vistió, y volvió a entrar en el coche y a sentarse sin mediar palabra.

Derek se encogió de hombros, volvió al asiento trasero, metió la cantimplora en la bolsa que llevaba y se sentó otra vez en el asiento del conductor.El viaje hacia el punto de encuentro marcado por Scott fue en completo silencio, Stiles parecía atrapado en otro mundo y Derek se sintió tentado en decir algo, pero luego pensó que eso podría ser peor, y siguieron en silencio. Cuando estuvieron cerca del lugar, Stiles lanzaba miradas a Derek, separaba un poco los labios, como si fuera a hablar, pero luego los volvía a cerrar y dejaba la mirada perdida otra vez. Hasta que por fin, cuando ya casi estaba allí habló:

-Primera pregunta, y quiero la verdad, lo has prometido.- El joven miraba fijamente a Derek, pero este no apartaba la vista de la carretera, en vez de mirarlo asintió seriamente.

-¿Realmente eres como yo ahora? Es decir, humano. Te he lanzado la cantimplora y no la has cogido, os he visto a Scott y a ti atrapar flechas. ¿Has cambiado?

Esa era la pregunta que más se temía Derek, pero aunque le fastidiara había dado su palabra, y podía ser muchas cosas, pero no rompía sus promesas.

-Sí y no.- Fue la única respuesta que salió de sus labios.

-¡Eso no es una respuesta sincera Derek!- Stiles le gritó bastante molesto.

-Te dije que respondería con lo sinceridad, y es lo que sé.- Derek respondió más serio de lo normal, no enfadado, simplemente serio y apagado.

Stiles siguió mirando el resto del camino, pero en nada de tiempo llegaron. Derek aparcó cerca del coche de Stiles, al parecer Scott y Allison ya estaban allí esperándoles. Una vez que el motor del coche paró, Derek no bajó, miró a Stiles, el cual le seguía mirando y medio sonrió.Derek abrió la puerta, salió del coche y le sorprendió ver que Stiles no había salido aún.

-¿No vienes?

-¿Acaso me necesitáis allí?- La voz de Stiles sonaba con un deje triste que provocó que el Alfa volviera a entrar en el coche, ese sentimiento no le era para nada desconocido, y se sintió en parte culpable por pinchar siempre al chico. Ya que Stiles se había quedado callado todo el rato, algo fuera de toda lógica, pensó que podría contarle algo más.

-Está bien, te contaré todo lo que sé sobre esto, pero deja de mirarme así.


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

Para cuando Derek y Stiles llegaron, el sol estaba empezando a ocultarse tras los árboles del bosque.

-Ya era hora- Scott parecía algo nervioso y enfadado.

-¿Habéis traído las guindillas?- Allison le mostró a Derek la bolsa.

-Bien, con esto hay de sobra.- Comentó al ver la bolsa llena a más no poder de guindillas.

Derek se sentó en el suelo, y todos le siguieron. Empezó a sacar un mortero, una pequeña olla y un tarro de cristal con una sustancia dorada en él. Le tendió a Stiles el mortero y le indicó a Allison que le pasara las guindillas.

-¿No querías ayudar? Machácalas hasta que sea solo polvo.

El alfa ordenó a Scott que arañase el hueso hasta ir convirtiéndolo también en un fino polvo blanquecino, y a Allison le pidió que recogiese ramas para encender una pequeña hoguera. Él se dedico a trocear las patatas que había traído.

-¿A alguien más le parece que estamos preparando una especie de puchero?- Stiles se rió de su propio chiste mientras Derek levantó la mirada un momento hacia él, pero luego siguió con los preparativos sin decir o hacer nada.

-¿Quieres saber qué es esto realmente Stiles?- Preguntó tranquilamente Derek.

-¡Por supuesto!- El joven estaba encantado.

-Está bien: Es una especie de pócima para aumentar las feromonas de las criaturas sobrenaturales. Cada ingrediente corresponde a uno de los elementos: Las patatas a la tierra, las guindillas al fuego, el agua… Obviamente al agua, y la miel al aire.

-¿Y para qué es el hueso?- Esta vez era Scott el que preguntó.

-El hueso de un Alfa hará que se potencien las feromonas relacionadas con la licantropía. Y esto ES una respuesta.- Dijo al final mirando a Stiles y sonriendo felizmente.

-¡Jo tío!- gritó Stiles moviendo rápidamente los brazos, haciendo que partes del polvillo picante que había estado haciendo se le metiera por los ojos. Este, empezó a restregárselos con la mano como loco.

Derek al verlo, se levantó de un salto cantimplora en mano y le agarró el brazo con el que no paraba de frotarse.

-Espera Stiles, ¡cálmate!- Sólo al gritarle el chaval paró.

Derek pasó un brazo por detrás de la cabeza de Stiles para inclinarle. Quitó el tapón de la cantimplora con la boca y vertió un poco de agua en los ojos irritados de Stiles. El cual, estaba completamente quieto al no poder ver pero sí sentir como el brazo de Derek le agarraba de esa forma protectora.

Estaba acostumbrado a que le agarrara de forma violenta, a que le empujara, le estampara contra la pared, pero eso era nuevo y extraño.

-A ver-Le dijo Derek, mientras soltaba la cantimplora y usaba la mano libre para acercarse más la cara de Stiles.-Prueba ahora a abrir los ojos.

Stiles parpadeó lentamente y con la visión aún borrosa vio la cara de Derek muy cerca de la suya y se quedó inmóvil, fijando sus ojos en los ojos azulados del Alfa.

-Me…mejor, gracias.

Scott observó extrañado la escena, que a Stiles le cayese picante en los ojos no era para nada extraño, el chaval no es lo que se decía muy afortunado en ese aspecto. Pero que Derek acudiera en su ayuda, eso no era tan normal. Para asegurarse de que tenía razón le golpeó ligeramente la pierna a Allison. Esta, entendió al momento.

-Era el único que tenía agua.- Scott lo meditó un momento y luego vio que tenía razón. Derek podía ser un cabronazo a veces, pero también es cierto que se había arriesgado más de una vez para ayudarles.

Derek se separó lentamente de Stiles, sin dejar de mirarle, y Stiles tampoco sabía que hacer aparte de seguir atrapado en esos ojos azules. A él nunca le había importado lo de la gente gay o heterosexual, es más le caía genial Danny y más de una vez se le había insinuado, pero aun así se sintió extraño solo por una mirada. Una vez Derek volvió a dirigir su atención con sus patatas, Stiles recuperó la cordura.

«Esto tiene que ser por el hecho de la ayuda, la extraña sensación me ha jugado una mala pasada.»

Una vez Stiles terminó de moler las guindillas que quedaban le pasó a Derek el mortero, Allison ya había encendido una pequeña hoguera y Derek después de las patatas había estado untando la miel por el interior de la pequeña olla.

Derek colocó la olla en el fuego y la miel empezó poco a poco a burbujear, entonces añadió el polvo de guindilla, que empezó a poner la miel rojiza y a convertirla en una especie de pasta. Derek la estuvo meneando un rato con una espátula de madera que sacó también de la bolsa para que no se quemase, y una vez que la pasta quedó homogénea agregó el agua. Esta cogió rápidamente un color rojizo y debido a lo espeso de la miel con el polvo de guindilla, la mezcla parecía como sangre. Una vez esta empezó a crear pompas, Derek añadió las patatas, las cuales se disolvieron rápidamente en la mezcla y le cambió el tono a un rojo cobrizo. Por último añadió el polvo de hueso de golpe, y la poción emitió un brillo rojo encendido para poco a poco ir volviéndose transparente.

-Como ha molado eso- Stiles lo miraba entusiasmado.-Parecía imposible que saliera otra cosa que no fuera un montón de barro.

Derek apagó el fuego debajo de la pequeña olla y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Scott. Este se levantó y ambos se alejaron un poco del grupo.

-Bien, este es un buen sitio, ¿estás preparado?- Preguntó Derek mientras se quitaba la camiseta dejando al descubierto su cuerpo perfectamente moldeado.

-¿Preparado para?- Scott se quedo estupefacto, lo último que esperaba es que Derek lo apartase para desnudarse delante de él.

-Para la trampa chaval, ¿para qué si no?- Derek se remangó los pantalones dejando al descubierto las piernas hasta las rodillas.

-Claro, claro- Scott contestó pero seguía sin enterarse de que hacía Derek realmente.

-Scott, ¿no te quitas la ropa?- Derek se le quedó mirando y Scott parecía estar realmente espeso.

-¿Para qué?

-Para aplicarte la poción, ¿cómo esperas ponértela encima de la ropa y que funcione?

-Ahhhh- Fue toda la respuesta que le dio Scott, y rápidamente se quitó la camiseta y se arremangó también los pantalones.

Allison y Stiles se quedaron un poco extrañados al principio, pero Stiles se levantó, escondió sus manos en las mangas de su sudadera, cogió la olla y la llevó donde estaban Derek y Scott.

-Supongo que esto os va a hacer falta.- Comentó Stiles mientras soltaba la olla cerca de ellos.

Derek dirigió una mirada a Stiles y este intentando no volver a mirarle a los ojos otra vez se quedó mirando los pectorales del Alfa, lo cual pensó no mejoraba mucho la situación, así que sin decir nada y algo colorado de vergüenza se giró rápidamente y se marchó.

Los Alfas se pusieron la poción mientras Allison trepó a un árbol cercano y tensó su arco, a la espera de la más mínima señal. Stiles por su parte, fue haciendo pequeñas hogueras por los alrededores y manteniéndolas encendidas, ahora que el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse.

Apenas habían pasado unos momentos Scott se puso rígido y se puso a mirar por el suelo a su alrededor. Derek le miró y asintió.

La tierra cerca de ellos empezó a temblar, y un agujero se abrió cerca del centro donde ellos se habían preparado. Allison preparó su arco al ver como una mano salía de la tierra, Derek y Scott saltaron al aire para atacar a su rival. Un grito cruzó el silencio.

-¡Noo! ¡Esperad!- Stiles gritó esperando que los demás le escucharan antes de acercarse a lo que emergía del suelo.


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

Stiles cerró instintivamente los ojos cuando una flecha surcó rápidamente el aire a la vez que Derek y Scott saltaban hacia el agujero que se acababa de formar. Al no oír el grito agonizante que Stiles esperaba, abrió con temor los ojos. Para contemplar a Scott transformado con la flecha en la mano y a Derek sin transformar tirando con una mano del brazo que ahora salía del suelo mientras que con la otra aumentaba el tamaño del hoyo.

En unos segundos, el cuerpo entero de Isaac salió del agujero y Derek y Scott le ayudaron a caminar. Llevándolo junto con la primera hoguera, la más grande que había para que descansase un poco.

-Está… ahí… Tenemos que irnos.- La voz de Isaac era solo un susurro, apenas se podía mover, estaba completamente agotado.

-¿Cómo has conseguido escapar?- Derek se arrodilló a su lado, esperando nervioso la respuesta.

Pero Isaac solo transformó una de sus manos en garras e intentó levantarla sobre su cabeza.

-Salió cavando.-Allison miró el gesto de Isaac y cogió la garra del chaval. En cuanto el chico notó el tacto suave de la mano de la joven, la garra volvió a tomar la forma de una mano humana normal.

Derek se quedó contemplando un momento la mano de Isaac, y luego las suyas propias, cabizbajo. Al rato se levantó y se alejó unos pasos.

Stiles le miró con pesar en sus ojos, sabiendo lo que ahora sabía se sentía mal por el Alfa. Se levantó y caminó hasta quedarse solo un paso por detrás de Derek. Inconscientemente, puso su mano en el hombro del Alfa, tratando de animarle sin atreverse a decir nada, puesto que tanto Isaac como Scott estaban demasiado cerca. Pero Derek le dirigió una mirada a la mano de Stiles y luego al propio Stiles, haciendo que este comprendiera rápidamente y la quitara.

Volvió junto con el grupo, al menos ellos no eran tan desagradecidos.

Se agachó junto a Isaac para poder contemplarle mejor a la luz de la hoguera. El pobre tenía la pinta de que iba a perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento, tal era el cansancio que su cuerpo mostraba.

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo.- Le comentó Stiles.

-Bueno realmente hay muchas que no entiendo, pero hay algo que no me cuadra. Pareces estar bien…-Scott y Allison le miraron de una forma que dejaba claro que «bien» no era la palabra que ellos hubieran escogido para referirse al estado de Isaac.

Stiles los contempló y replanteó lo que iba a decir:

-A ver, bien en lo relativo a físicamente. Vale, no físicamente, pero sí corporalmente.-Ahora hasta Isaac le miraba con cara interrogativa.

-¡Aaagghh! ¡Vosotros me entendéis! No tiene heridas y esta tarde todos le escuchamos gritar como si le hubiesen partido el alma. Sin embargo, aparte de parecer que ha estado cruzando el infierno… ¡Está bien!

-Stiles…- Empezó Scott. –No creo que esté sea el mejor momento para preguntar eso.

-No, está bien.- Isaac se incorporó un poco. –Esa tía, sea lo que sea, me llevó a una especie de cueva que hay bajo tierra. Me soltó en la oscuridad, e hizo que unas piedras a nuestro alrededor empezaran a brillar, pero solo lo hizo para que yo pudiera verle, para que viera la cara de satisfacción y la sonrisa que… Era como si helara mi sangre.

Scott y Allison también se agacharon junto a él, y Allison apretó suavemente la mano que aún agarraba del chaval para transmitirle algo de fuerza.

-Me estuvo observando unos segundos, luego giró la cara hacía arriba y a un lado, como si hubiera visto un fantasma en el techo, pero puso una cara de satisfacción y alegría sobrehumana. Era como una araña que hubiese notado que la mosca ha caído en una parte de su red. Es como si pudiera sentirnos. Eso me dio la pista de que estaba bajo tierra. Eso y el hecho de que no había salida en la cueva.

Isaac paró un momento de relatar lo que había vivido. Los miró a cada uno de ellos, tomó aire y prosiguió con el suceso.

-Al poco de mirar hacia la pared desapareció delante de mí, se desvaneció en el aire como si fuera un espectro, como si no fuera física.

-Eso debió de ser cuando sintió la presencia de Derek y se apareció delante de nosotros, mientras vosotros corríais buscando cualquier rastro de Isaac.

-Pues no sé que le hicisteis pero cuando volvió estaba eufórica, casi más loca que antes.- Isaac se encogió un poco, haciéndose una especie de bola al recordar la cara de la extraña chica, pero sin soltar en ningún momento, la mano de Allison. –Luego empezó a decir algunas palabras y… yo…

Scott le puso una mano en la espalda para tratar de consolarle de algún modo.

-Tranquilo, no hace falta que nos lo cuentes ahora. Lo más importante es que trates de descansar.

-¡No!- Isaac parecía aterrado.-Quiero seguir, quiero seguir.

-Dijo algo de que en mi sangre había una infección, y que no sé con la fuerza de qué la iba a eliminar. Eran unas frases extrañas. Solo sé que sentí como ella dijo como si hubiera algo en mi sangre que se volviese caliente, y más caliente, y más caliente. Noté como la sangre ardía en mi interior, como intentaba abrirse camino por mi cuerpo. Era horriblemente doloroso. Cada vena, cada capilar…

Isaac se quedó un rato en silencio. Y al levantar la cabeza vio que Derek estaba ahora con ellos, en algún momento, mientras relataba la última parte de su historia, el Alfa había vuelto al grupo, y todos le observaban callados, expectantes, sin saber si la historia había o no terminado.

-Pero algo le pasó.- El chico reunió las fuerzas que le quedaban para seguir relatando la historia- Cuando más caliente estaba la sangre, cuando pensé que ya no lo aguantaría más, ella empezó a sangrar por la nariz, empezó a sujetarse la cabeza, y poco a poco, mi sangre recuperó su temperatura normal.

Derek hizo un ruidito como de afirmación, y todos alzaron expectantes la vista hasta él. Al ver que todos le miraban, comentó sus pensamientos.

-Empezó a sangrar porque se había agotado. Había extralimitado sus fuerzas con tanto desvanecerse  y aparecerse. Tanto hechizo en un periodo tan corto de tiempo le estaría haciendo pasar factura.

-Eso explica porqué paró. Aunque aun así desapareció una última vez y con ella se apagaron todas las luces. He estado ahí abajo esperando a que mi sangre se recuperase, y luego me he puesto a cavar como he podido, pero el aire empezaba a escasear. Y por eso he acabado así.

-Está bien, ya basta de historias por hoy. Stiles, lleva a Isaac a mi casa, necesita descansar y en una cama lo hará mejor que en mitad del bosque.- Scott le devolvió a Stiles las llaves de su jeep, y este se les quedó mirando a todos mientras ayudaba al Beta a levantarse.

-¿Qué haréis vosotros?- Preguntó Stiles mientras se pasaba un brazo de Isaac por detrás de su cabeza para ayudarle a andar.

-Aprovecharemos que está débil, debemos esperarnos aquí. Posiblemente el aumento de nuestras feromonas la hagan venir, por muy cansada que se encuentre. Aunque también es posible que se haya recuperado bastante, puesto que parece que hace varias horas desde que se desvaneció por última vez. – Derek se alejó de las llamas y se dirigió a la posición donde se había puesto antes de que Isaac saliera.

Stiles miró por última vez a Allison y a Scott, mientras se preparaban, y se alejó hasta su coche. Una vez allí ayudó a Isaac a montarse, y luego se subió el de un salto.

El camino hasta la casa de Scott había sido bastante rápido y silencioso. Isaac se había dormido al poco de empezar el viaje, y Stiles tenía la radio apagada por temor a despertar al pobre chaval.

Una vez llegaron a la casa lo despertó y le ayudó a entrar.

-Gracias Stiles, desde aquí puedo, yo tranquilo.- Isaac estaba agarrado a la puerta de la entrada de la casa de Scott. Sacó la copia de la llave que este le había dado hace casi un año y se metió en la casa.

Stiles se subió al coche y se encaminó de vuelta al bosque, cuando llegó aparcó en el mismo sitio que antes. Pero algo estaba distinto, las hogueras que él había encendido para que Allison pudiera ver estaban apagadas. Se acercó donde habían estado hace solo una hora sentados, y no había ni rastro de sus amigos.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo para el que le interese, este capitulo lo escribí con la canción de Requiem por un sueño, si quereis probadlo a leerlo con la canción de fondo. Me han comentado que ayuda a meterse en el.

Capitulo 9

Confundido por la desaparición de sus amigos, Stiles agradeció que una blanquecina luz de la luna decreciente se filtrara entre las ramas de los árboles.

Dio una pequeña vuelta para ver si podía encontrar algún rastro de ellos, pero lo único que encontró fue la olla vacía que Derek había traído. Algo decaído, se arrodilló, cogió la olla en la que aún quedaba algo del líquido raro y se preparó para irse de allí. En el fondo sabía que no podría encontrar a una joven entrenada en el arte de la guerra y a dos alfas él solo.

Se levantó con la olla entre las manos y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Una extraña sensación se apoderó de él. No podía ver nada extraño ni tampoco había oído nada, sin embargo sintió como cada poro de su cuerpo le gritaba que tenía que marcharse de ahí.

Solo, en mitad del bosque, empezó a temblar, le costaba respirar, intentó correr, pero el cuerpo no le respondía y lo peor era no saber que lo estaba provocando. La misma impotencia que cuando Jackson era un Kanima y te arañaba, pero más terrorífica al saber que había algo ahí, algo que no podías ni ver ni oír.

«Un fantasma, la bruja desaparece como un fantasma»

De repente descubrió porqué tenía esa sensación. A menos de un metro de él, la joven de pálida piel y rojo cabello se materializó. Ella llevaba tiempo allí, justo al lado suya, le había estado observando, por eso había empezado a sentirse de ese modo.

Stiles no supo qué hacer, se quedó como estaba, pensando que ese sería su fin. Hasta que se fijó en un detalle, ella no le miraba a él, miraba la olla que tenía en sus manos y como si esta fuera de repente de fuego y le quemara, Stiles la dejó caer. Ella siguió el movimiento de la olla con la mirada, pero en el momento en que esta tocó el suelo y el líquido se esparció por todas partes, ella perdió toda su atención.

Y entonces, se fijó en Stiles.

En ese momento, al cruzarse sus miradas, la mente de Stiles le gritó: _¡Corre!_ Y recuperó de golpe el control de su cuerpo. Stiles empezó a correr como no lo había hecho en su vida. Notaba el corazón acelerado a mil. Y aunque apenas veía a tres metros de distancia, eso no le detuvo.

En un momento, no pudo controlar bien un giro y se estampó contra un árbol. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para seguir corriendo, pero lo que vio le paralizó momentáneamente. La bruja le perseguía, solo que esta no corría, desaparecía de una ubicación para aparecer en otra unos metros más cerca y allí volver a desaparecer otra vez. La imagen era realmente sobrenatural, era como fotografías. La veía un segundo, otro no, otro sí… Y así se acercaba rápidamente con una cara de furia y unos ojos completamente negros calvados en él. No emitía ningún sonido, las ramas y las hojas secas no crujían bajo los pies de ella. Stiles tragó saliva como pudo y se obligó a girarse y a dejar de mirar.

Volvió a continuar con la carrera, pero no sabía hacia dónde se dirigía ni qué hacía. Solo intentaba sortear árboles, matojos y ramas caídas. Bajó una cuesta y subió otra un poco más tarde, no se atrevía a mirar hacia atrás.

Pero la respiración la tenía ya completamente acelerada, del esfuerzo de continuar corriendo, empezaba a dolerle las piernas y se estaba empezando a asfixiar. Aun así siguió corriendo hasta que tropezó con algo que le hizo caer.

Maldijo para sí mismo y se giró, lo que vio le heló la sangre.

No había tropezado con una roca, ni una rama. Sino con la olla de Derek, la olla que él había dejado caer antes de empezar a correr.

«¡He estado corriendo en círculos!»

Intentó levantarse, pero el cuerpo le dolía y le pesaba, notaba como si le ardieran los pulmones. Ahora solo podía mirar como la extraña chica se acercaba, reduciendo rápidamente la distancia.

Cada vez se encontraba más cerca, hasta que Stiles pudo distinguir completamente su expresión de furia, de pura ira.

Desapareció y apareció a solo unos metros de él. Ahora, los oscuros ojos eran perfectamente visibles. Ojos de un negro oscuro, maligno. De esa clase de maldad que Stiles parecía ser el único en notar en las personas.

La chica se volvió a desvanecer y Stiles usó lo que le quedaba de fuerzas para darse la vuelta e intentar correr, pero la pierna izquierda no avanzó. Y antes de llegar a levantarse completamente, volvió a caer.

De repente volvió a sentir el fuerte y helado escalofrío en su columna. No se quiso girar pues sabía que la chica de rojos cabellos estaba justo a su espalda, podía sentirla, podía sentir el peligro.

No quiso mirar, cerró fuertemente los ojos y esperó la llegada del zarpazo, o del tacto helado de la muerte, o lo que quiera que fuera a hacerle. Él lo había intentado, aunque no había sido suficiente.

Pero lo que sintió fue algo completamente distinto. El cansancio y el ardor de los pulmones empezaron a remitir. Podía sentir como la sangre le latía a mil por hora, tan fuertemente que era lo único que podía oír. Sintió como si la oscuridad le acunara, como toda emoción le abandonaba, hasta que sintió que le agarraba con fuerza de las muñecas y de un tirón lo alzaba hasta ponerlo de pie. Sintió que le soltaba, podía volver a mover las manos, pero no tenía sentido hacerlo y por primera vez se sintió libre y ligero.

«Quizás ya todo haya acabado»

Y aunque no quería abrir los ojos, estos se abrieron.

Y entonces supo con certeza que había muerto. Justo enfrente de él, al lado de su cara, estaba la cara de Derek, pero no la cara de licántropo enfadado, sino la cara de humano dulce y preocupado por él, igual que cuando abrió los ojos después de que se los lavara por el polvo de las guindillas.

Stiles no pensó, no se extrañó, simplemente sonrió feliz de ver una cara conocida para el resto de la eternidad. La cara de Derek le miraba y también le hablaba, pero él no podía oír nada de lo que decía. El gesto de Derek cambió y empezó a parecer asustado y enfadado a partes iguales.

Entonces notó que una mano se posaba en su mejilla y, con el tacto, vinieron todos los sonidos y las sensaciones al mismo tiempo.

-¡Espabila Stiles!- Derek le miraba fijamente y Stiles cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba muerto. Confuso, parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces y el sonido de una pelea a su espalda le hizo girarse. Scott transformado en Alfa estaba tratando de atacar a la bruja, pero esta se desvanecía cuando una garra iba a golpearle.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Stiles miró a Derek y buscó con la mirada a Allison, pero no la vio por ningún lado.

-No hay tiempo- Fue lo único que Derek le dijo antes de correr en dirección a la espalda de la bruja.

Stiles miró como ambos intentaban golpearla, Scott con las garras a base de saltos y Derek, sin transformar, con una rama que había cogido de algún árbol.

En un momento de la pelea, Derek consiguió ponerse detrás de la bruja y Scott atacó de frente, pero la chica alzó una mano y detuvo a Scott a unos metros de ella en el aire, sin siquiera tocarle.

Ese era el momento que Allison esperaba y, oculta entre las ramas de un árbol cercano, soltó la flecha que llevaba rato esperando salir.

La bruja giró rápidamente la cara al oír el sonido de la flecha, pero no le dio tiempo a desaparecer.

-¡Nooo!- El grito de una chica sobrepasó con creces el ruido de la pelea y, entonces, contra todo pronóstico, la bruja rió. Stiles no entendía que pasaba y se movió un poco para poder ver mejor la escena, la chica reía como loca aún con la mano extendida y teniendo a Scott paralizado en el aire, pero la flecha no le había dado. No se veía por ningún lado.

Todo cobró un macabro sentido cuando Derek se giró hacia Stiles, la flecha se había incrustado en su pecho, cerca del corazón. El se la arrancó pero la herida no se sanó, empezó a sangrar a borbotones, la flecha había atravesado a la chica como si realmente fuera un fantasma. Como si todo fuera parte de sus planes la chica desapareció y Scott cayó contra el suelo.

Derek miró la flecha arrancada mientras Stiles corría hacia él, no parecía entender que pasaba, la herida no cerraba. Cuando Stiles llegó a su lado Derek le miró y su cuerpo empezó a caer.


	10. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10

Stiles rodeó con sus brazos agotados el cuerpo inconsciente de Derek, el miedo se apoderó de él cuando notó la sangre caliente del pecho desnudo de Derek contra su propio pecho.

-¡Scott! ¡Ayúdame a llevarlo al coche!

Scott no entendía el temor de Stiles.

-Tranquilo Stiles, se ha curado de cosas peores, solo dale tiempo.

-¡Es humano! ¡Se está muriendo!- Stiles no podía controlarse, él era el único que sabía la verdad y notaba en su cuello como la respiración de Derek se hacía cada vez más y más lenta.

Aun con los gritos, Scott no comprendió qué quería decir Stiles, simplemente se destransformó mirándolo con extrañeza.

-¡Confía en mí Scott!

Allison bajó de un salto del árbol. Si había algo que Scott no podía negarle a Stiles era confianza y aunque no entendía realmente qué había pasado ni cómo, creyó a su amigo y se dirigió rápidamente a sujetar a Derek.

-Yo lo puedo llevar más rápidamente, si es humano realmente lo llevaré al hospital, allí estarán más preparados para atenderle.

-¡No! ¡En mi coche! No vais a cruzar el bosque con esa bruja suelta.

Stiles pasó su cabeza por debajo de uno de los brazos de Derek y Scott por el otro, ambos lo llevaron lo más rápido que pudieron al coche de Stiles.

-Ayúdame a tumbarlo en la parte de atrás.- Stiles abrió nervioso la puerta trasera de su coche y entre los dos tumbaron a Derek con cuidado.

Luego Stiles se metió como pudo junto a Derek y empezó a palparle todo el pantalón. Scott, algo asombrado, levantó automáticamente una ceja, pero Stiles ni siquiera le miró, le lanzó un pequeño objeto que sacó de uno de los bolsillos de Derek. Scott cogió el objeto al vuelo y abrió la mano para mirar lo que era, era la llave del coche de Derek.

-Vosotros seguidme detrás.- Con cuidado Stiles cerró la puerta trasera de su coche y corrió para montarse delante.

Subió y arrancó en solo un segundo, condujo todo el camino hacia el hospital lo más rápido y seguro que pudo. Conducía de forma automática, puesto que su mente no podía parar de repetir una y otra vez: _No te mueras, por favor, por favor no te mueras…_

En solo doce minutos llegó al hospital, aunque a él le parecieron horas.

Dejó el coche justo enfrente de la puerta de urgencias y, sin ni siquiera apagar el motor, bajó de un salto del vehículo.

El hombre de seguridad que había en la puerta del hospital le miró con cara de poco amigos al ver dónde había dejado el coche, pero empezó a llamar a unos enfermeros y a correr junto a él al ver que trataba de sacar a alguien de la parte trasera del coche.

Stiles no podía sacar con cuidado el cuerpo de Derek y empezó a llorar por pura impotencia. Pero, al momento, unos hombres vestidos con batas verdes llegaron y cogieron a Derek.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Por favor, se muere! ¡Necesita ayuda!- Stiles agarró una de las piernas de Derek y no dejaba que esos extraños se lo llevasen.

El guardia al verlo, se acercó y agarró a Stiles, hizo que soltase la pierna y los enfermeros pudieron llevarse a Derek.

El guarda, al joven tan fuera de sí, le abrazó.

-Ellos le ayudaran, tranquilo chico.- Stiles se apretó contra el guardia un momento, pero al ver cómo Derek desaparecía de su vista tras las puertas del hospital intentó salir corriendo tras él.

-Espera chico, respira y mírame, así no podrás ayudarle.- Stiles no le entendía, solo quería correr con Derek y no sabía porque ese hombre le estaba sujetando.

Pero en ese momento, el coche de Derek apareció detrás del de Stiles.

Scott se bajó y fue corriendo con él mientras Allison fue a aparcar el vehículo.

El joven Alfa se paró junto al guardia y su amigo y observó que el guardia no le soltaba.

-Yo me encargo de él, soy su amigo.

Scott ignoró al guardia y cogió entre sus manos la cara de Stiles.

-Escúchame Stiles, ¿te he mentido alguna vez?- Scott notaba el nerviosismo de Stiles, podía oír como el corazón del chico le latía a mil por hora.

-Escúchame, Stiles, escúchame.- Esta vez, acercó un poco más la cara de Stiles a la suya y encendió momentáneamente el rojo de sus ojos, para que solo el joven lo viera.

Stiles al ver los ojos rojos a través de sus ojos lagrimosos entendió que era Scott quien le sujetaba. Y sin poder evitarlo le abrazó y empezó a llorar con más fuerza.

Allison llegó junto a ellos y habló con el guardia, el cual lamentaba la situación pero no paraba de decirle que tenía que quitar el coche de allí, así que Allison se subió y se lo llevó.

Pasados unos segundos, Stiles le dijo a Scott:

-No, nunca.- Scott comprendió que ya está más recuperado, le separó pero volvió a mantener contacto visual con Stiles.

-Pues escúchame, se va a poner bien, ¿vale? Mi madre acelerará cualquier prueba que tengan que hacerle.- Stiles afirmaba enérgicamente con la cabeza mientras se intentaba limpiar las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Ahora relájate un poco y entonces podremos entrar con él.- Stiles volvió a asentir, respiró profundamente un par de veces y asintió una última vez.

Scott y Stiles se encaminaron hacia dentro del hospital. Preguntaron en recepción y la enfermera les indicó que el paciente había sido llevado rápidamente a la sala de operaciones. Les pidió que rellenasen unos impresos con los datos del paciente y los suyos.

Scott se encargó del papeleo y luego ambos se dirigieron a los asientos más cercanos de la sala que encontraron, nada más sentarse Stiles se hundió en el asiento, con los codos apoyados en las piernas y la cabeza mirando al suelo.

Allison se unió a ellos en nada y en cuanto llegó Scott se levantó, provocando que Stiles levantase la cabeza para mirarle.

-Voy a buscar a mi madre, a ver si puedo averiguar algo más.- Stiles trató de sonreír, pero no lo consiguió.

Allison se sentó a su lado y le cogió de la mano.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Stiles volviendo a levantar la cabeza.- ¿Dónde estabais cuando yo llegue?

Allison le relató que al poco de marcharse la bruja apareció, Scott y Derek la atacaron violentamente y ella le disparaba flechas cuando conseguía centrar el objetivo, pero la bruja no se defendía, simplemente desaparecía de una zona para llegar a otra. Así estuvieron un rato, hasta que apartó la mirada y desapareció para no volver a aparecer más.

Estuvieron buscándola un rato más, hasta que Scott dijo que había oído un ruido cerca de donde habían empezado la pelea.

-¿Ahí fue donde me encontrasteis?

-Así es, tú estabas tirado en el suelo y la bruja estaba con una mano extendida, absorbiendo una especie de luz azul de tu cuerpo. Cuando Derek lo vio salió corriendo diciendo que te estaba absorbiendo la energía vital y te cogió de las muñecas y te levantó, alejándote de ella. Scott aprovechó para atacarla y yo me escondí y trepé a uno de los árboles para tratar de sorprenderla.

-¿Derek me salvó? ¿Se estaba alimentando de mi energía?- Stiles estaba bastante confundido, aunque eso explicaba el porqué había perdido momentáneamente todo sentimiento e incluso, el oído.

-Sí, así es.- Allison le sonrió.- Pero no entiendo qué pasó con la flecha, la dirección era correcta, pero ella… es como que se hizo intangible y simplemente le atravesó sin hacerle nada, dándole Derek que estaba justo detrás de ella.

Stiles volvió a hundir la cabeza y sintió cómo el tiempo se detenía a la espera de alguna noticia sobre la persona que se había arriesgado para salvarle la vida.


	11. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11

Scott y su madre llegaron junto a ellos al cabo de un rato.

-¿Saben ya algo?- La voz de Stiles sonaba apagada, el chico estaba al límite de sus fuerzas después de todo lo que había pasado ese día.

-No, lo siento, no puedo entrar en la sala mientras operan. -Melissa, la madre de Scott se acercó a Stiles conmovida. Como Stiles no alzaba la vista, empezó a acariciarle el pelo, intentando reconfortarle.

Stiles levantó la cabeza al sentir el tacto.

-¡¿Dios, también estás herido?!- Stiles se miró a sí mismo y vio la mancha de sangre en su sudadera. –No, es de Derek.

Melissa recuperó la tranquilidad y se despidió por ahora de ellos.

Al cabo de otro rato, Stiles creyó reconocer el sonido de unos pasos que le sacaron de su estado.

-¡Venga ya! ¿En serio, Stiles? Por qué será que no me sorprende verte justo aquí.

Stiles se incorporó al oír la voz de su padre.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me han llamado porque han ingresado a un hombre con herida de flecha en el pecho. Y aunque sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto, tengo que hacerlo: ¿Tienes tú algo que ver con eso?

-En realidad, es culpa mía.- Allison se levantó y se acercó al sheriff.- Yo estaba cazando en el bosque cuando vi que algo se movía y, sin querer, solté la flecha antes de darme cuenta de que era Derek. Creía que se trataba de un ciervo que llevaba rato siguiendo.

El padre de Stiles miraba a Allison, pero de reojo no apartaba la mirada de su hijo.

-¿Es eso cierto Stiles?- Al joven le pilló por sorpresa la pregunta.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Yo no estaba allí.

-¿Y cómo es que tienes sangre en la sudadera y que el guardia del hospital me ha haya que el chico que trajo a Derek estaba aquí sentado?- La mirada de exasperación del Sheriff hizo que Stiles no supiera que decir.

Todos se quedaron pensativos unos segundos, mirándose los unos a los otros y, al percatarse de ello, el padre de Stiles subió la mirada al techo y se restregó la cara con la mano intentando espabilarse.

Al poco Scott se levantó:

-La verdad es que Stiles estaba conmigo, yo le había pedido que me cronometrase porque estoy intentando mejorar mi forma física.- Intentó descifrar en la mirada del Sheriff si se lo había tragado, pero el tío tenía cara de póker, ni siquiera varió los latidos de su corazón.

-Cuando íbamos a volver porque se había hecho tarde, oímos un grito un poco a lo lejos, y claro... Ya sabe que no podemos resistirnos a un misterio.

-Al llegar, Derek estaba con una flecha clavada, corrimos hacia él mientras nos miraba y se arrancaba la flecha del pecho como si nada. Allison apareció también corriendo hacia nosotros desde el otro lado.

Un simple carraspeo y a los chicos parecía que se les habían abierto las puertas del cielo.

-Lo de que se arranque él mismo la flecha no es muy difícil de creer una vez que lo conoces, pero eso sigue sin explicar por qué lo trajo solo Stiles y por qué tiene la sudadera manchada de sangre.

-Eso es porque Derek hizo un movimiento en falso y Stiles, que era el que estaba más cerca, corrió para cogerle antes de caer al suelo, ahí fue cuando se manchó de sangre. Como no sabíamos qué hacer en mitad del bosque, Stiles me pidió que le ayudase a cargar con el cuerpo de Derek hasta su coche para meterlo en la parte de atrás y yo cogí las llaves de Derek y vine aquí con Allison.

-Ay... Muy bien chicos- El padre de Stiles no quiso insistir más.-Solo espero que, por favor, vuestra historia coincida con la de él cuando despierte.

-¿Vas a esperarte para interrogarlo?- A Stiles no le hizo ninguna gracia que la primera persona que viera Derek al despertar fuera el Sheriff para hacerle preguntas incómodas y, no solo eso, sino que también era el padre del chico al que había salvado la vida horas antes.

Después de otro rato, Stiles no podía permanecer quieto en el mismo sitio sin hacer nada, se estaba muriendo por dentro de puros nervios y, la verdad, ahora que tenía tiempo para pensar, se sentía peor que nunca, porque ni siquiera entendía el porqué estaba tan nervioso por Derek. Sí, era cierto que le acaba de salvar la vida, pero ¿acaso no acababa él de hacer lo mismo? ¿Entonces, por qué esa preocupación?

Sus pensamientos divagaban demasiado rápido para poder pensarlos como necesitaba, así que se puso de pie y se encaminó pasillo abajo hasta llegar a los servicios. Allí se miró al pequeño espejo y vio que tenía un aspecto horrible, la cara tenía manchas de tierra, tenía algunas ramitas enredadas en el pelo, aparte de unas ojeras que pareciera que llevaba días sin dormir.

Se lavó un poco, se despeinó para limpiarse el pelo, y luego se lo volvió a peinar con un poco de agua. Pensó incluso en quitarse la sudadera e intentar lavarla ahí, pero cuando empezó a quitársela y vio la sangre de Derek en ella se detuvo.

_¿Y si Derek no se despierta? ¿Y si esta mancha es el último recuerdo que tengo de la persona que realmente me ha tratado como un igual, la única que ha sacrificado su vida por mí?_

La cabeza empezó a dolerle con fuerza, necesitaba realmente descansar, pero no podía irse de allí sin saber si Derek se recuperaría o no.

Volvió a ponerse bien la sudadera y salió del servicio.

Cabizbajo, sin prisa ninguna, intentando retrasar su vuelta a los asientos, casi arrastrando los pies, volvió con los demás. Se volvió a sentar y volvió a apoyar sus codos en sus piernas para poder esconder la cara de las blancas y frías luces del pasillo.

Entonces, sintió algo raro, aprovechando que el padre de Stiles se había llegado a la máquina de los cafés cerca de los servicios, Scott empujó un poco el pie de Stiles con su propio pie. Al principio Stiles no se dio cuenta, pero a medida que Scott ponía más insistencia subió la mirada.

Scott le señaló con la mirada la puerta de la sala de operaciones y luego, casi distraídamente, carraspeó mientras se acarició la oreja.

Stiles estaba realmente muy cansado, pero aun así entendió el mensaje, Scott llevaba todo el rato escuchando lo que los cirujanos hablaban entre ellos durante la operación y ya debían de estar terminando, al parecer.

Scott miró hacia el Sheriff que estaba volviendo con el café y le lanzó una mirada a Allison, esta y Scott se entendieron como almas gemelas y ambos se levantaron a la vez y agarraron al padre de Stiles.

-¿Sabe? Yo rellené los papeles al llegar y creo que he puesto algo mal relacionado con lo del accidente, ¿podemos revisarlos mientras esperamos?

-Yo quiero que sepa que me considero totalmente culpable, ¿podría redactar una especie de informe o algo? Así quizás avancemos un poco, porque es bastante tarde.- Allison añadió un bostezo bastante bien fingido y aprovechó el movimiento de estirar sus brazos para coger de un brazo al Sheriff y llevárselo a la entrada.

Al poco de desaparecer por la esquina del pasillo, la puerta se abrió y Stiles se levantó de un salto. El médico se acercó a él y le sonrió.

-Tranquilo, todo ha salido bien, ha estado cerca, pero se recuperará.

-¿Sabe cuándo podré verle?

-Espera un momento, ahora mismo lo saca una enfermera y lo lleva a una habitación, tendrá que pasar la noche aquí solo para asegurarnos.

Stiles le dio las gracias al cirujano y, a los pocos segundos, una enfermera salió moviendo la camilla donde se encontraba Derek.

Derek abrió los ojos al salir de la habitación y miró a Stiles, no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió y meneó la cabeza negando. Stiles entendió que era su forma de agradecérselo pero también de decir: _No tienes remedio..._


	12. Capitulo 12

Capitulo 12

Stiles acompañó a Derek y a la enfermera hasta la habitación que le habían preparado. La enfermera era una mujer mayor, y Stiles había creído verla sonreír cuando el Derek le  sonrió a él.

Cuando llegaron, Derek se había quedado dormido debido y el joven se había dedicado a analizar el aspecto del Alfa. En general estaba bastante bien, tenía grandes vendajes que le ocultaban el pectoral izquierdo, pero la verdad es que incluso así tenía buen aspecto. 

Stiles se quedó un momento a su lado en la habitación, viendo como dormía aún con la sombra de la sonrisa que le había dedicado en su rostro. 

-No te preocupes- La enfermera le habló con voz baja y maternal.-Se pondrá bien pronto, podréis volver a estar juntos en unos días.

Stiles sintió como se sonrojaba, quería decirle a la enfermera que se había equivocado, pero este le sonrió de una forma que se notaba que era feliz por compartir ese secreto con ellos. Y lo dejó estar.

Unos segundos más tardes, su padre entró en la habitación. Y al verle, la enfermera se plantó delante.

-El paciente necesita ahora máximo descanso.- Stiles se quedó helado ante el cambio brusco que había experimentado la enfermera, de una mujer mayor con pinta amable y bondadosa, a una fría y seria. Hablaba solo en susurros, pero imponía un respeto increíble.-Vuelvan mañana en el horario de visitas.

El sheriff abrió la boca para protestar, pero como respuesta, la mujer mayor frunció el rostro y se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicando silencio. El padre de Stiles cerró su boca dejando escapar un suspiro.

Cuando el padre de Stiles se giró para salir de la habitación, le enfermera le dedicó una sonrisa a Stiles y le guiñó un ojo, luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a ajustar la persiana de la habitación.

Ambos, padre e hijo, salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con que Allison, Scott y su madre les esperaban fuera. Todos se miraron sin decir palabra mientras la enfermera mayor, salía de la habitación, cerraba con delicadeza la puerta, y volvía a dirigirle una mirada que mataría si pudiera al sheriff antes de irse por el pasillo.

Al salir la enfermera, Melissa entró y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Ya nos podemos ir todos.- El sheriff parecía bastante abatido, como asqueado de tener que esperar otro día para poder cerrar el incidente.- Os recuerdo que mañana empezáis las clases.

-¡Mierda! ¡Lo olvidé completamente!- Stiles miró a Scott, y este se encogió solo se encogió de hombros, al parecer, todos lo habían olvidado con lo movido de ese día.

-Y... ¿No podríamos empezar pasado mañana?- Stiles miró a su padre con ojillos tiernos jugándoselo el todo por el todo.-Es para asegurarnos que Derek está bien y eso.

-¡Ah no! No es que os podáis permitir el lujo, tenéis que poneros las pilas pero ya.

Su hijo volvió a quejarse, pero el Sheriff se limitó a agarrarle por los hombros y a llevárselo pasillo abajo, obligándole a andar mientras hablaba.

-Pero el primer día no se avanza, es solo de presentación. Y además el año pasado terminé bien, y... ¿Me estas escuchando?...

El sonido fue disminuyendo a medida que los dos desaparecían al girar el pasillo.

-Bueno-Comentó Scott-¿Como volvernos a casa?

Allison miró a Scott y metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos sacando dos llaves.

-¡Olvidé devolverle la llave de su coche a Stiles!

-No te preocupes, no creo que su padre le suelte hasta que lleguen a casa, mañana iré a recogerle con su coche.

El viaje de Stiles y su padre de vuelta a casa fue bastante más distinto que los que había hecho ese mismo día con Derek. Todo el camino fue un parloteo constante de motivos por los que realmente no era importante ir el primer día, pero el padre siempre encontraba otro motivo que anulaba el de Stiles.

-¡OK!- Stiles estaba bastante exasperado por la discusión.- ¿Es que no hay forma de convencerte?

-Soy tu padre, y además el Sheriff, llevó más años que tú jugando a este juego de palabras.

Al llegar a casa, Stiles se fue directo a su habitación, se descalzó, cogió la ropa vieja que guardaba en el armario como pijama, y se encaminó al cuarto de baño.

Al volver a ver su reflejo en el espejo se quedó un momento analizándose, su aspecto dejaba bastante que desear, con los golpes que se había dado en el bosque, la carrera, el terror ,que le robaran la vida y la sangre seca de Derek en su ropa, no estaba precisamente para ganar un concurso de belleza.

Pero ahora que había visto a Derek una vez más, que le había visto bien, dentro de lo que cabía, podía salvar su sudadera, así que se desnudó completamente y metió toda su ropa en un cesto. Retiró la cortina de la ducha y abrió el grifo, una vez que la temperatura del agua estaba regulada, se metió y dejó que el agua corriera por todo su cuerpo limpiando su rostro y su piel.

Una vez terminó de ducharse, se vistió con la ropa del pijama y se fue a su habitación, preparó a regañadientes la mochila, y se tiró en la cama.

Alguien  golpeando la puerta de su cuarto le sacaron del profundo sueño.

-Stiles, soy Scott, ¿puedo entrar?

-Pasa.- Dijo aun con la voz dormida, de golpe todos los recuerdos del día anterior volvieron a su cabeza, y se levantó de un salto cuando Scott abría la puerta para entrar.

-¿Cómo has entrado? ¿Mi padre ya se ha ido? ¡Hay que hablar con Derek para que las versiones coincidan!

-Stiles, respira.- El pobre chico había pasado de dormido a atacado de los nervios en solo dos segundos.- Mi madre hablará con él en cuanto despierte, no hay nada que temer.

-Tu madre… Vale, tu madre.- Se giró como sin saber bien que hacer, respiró un par de veces para aclararse y cogió algo de ropa, Scott bajó y preparó rápido unos desayunos mientras Stiles se vestía y preparaba.

-Te he traído tu coche- Stiles le miró con la boca llena de cereales sin entender.- Ayer lo dejaste en el hospital ¿recuerdas?

Stiles asintió y ambos terminaron rápidamente de desayunar. El camino a la escuela fue una carrera a contra reloj, pero aun así consiguieron llegar a la primera clase cuando el timbre sonaba.

El día no pudo ser más largo, tedioso y aburrido, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido por completo para Stiles, los profesores obviamente empezaron las clases directamente, nada de presentaciones ni explicaciones largas, pero sí un montón de resúmenes y deberes para los próximos días.

Cuando por fin sonó el timbre que indicaba que el día había acabado, Stiles y Scott se llegaron al hospital. Al llegar, la madre de Scott le llamó para hablar con ella un momento, lejos de los demás.

-Hice lo que me pediste, yo me encargue de cambiar su vendaje, por si se había regenerado que no cundiera el pánico. –Melissa miraba de vez en cuando en las dos direcciones del pasillo, esperando que no apareciera nadie para seguir hablando.- Al quitarle el vendaje, la herida seguía allí, es realmente humano.

-Te avisé de que sería posible, aunque no estaba seguro.

-¿Es permanente? Es decir, ¿es humano al cien por cien?

-No lo sabemos con certeza, será mejor que vayamos a hablar con él.- Stiles empezó a caminar, pero una pregunta le hizo detenerse en seco.

-¿Podría convertirte a ti también en humano?- La madre de Scott miraba a su hijo con cara de preocupación.- Quizás así no tengas que estar siempre con tanto peligro a tu alrededor.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero si me convierto en humano y nos encuentran, ya no habrá forma de que podamos defendernos de ninguna de esas criaturas.

-Tienes razón, lo siento.

Stiles se obligó a seguir caminando, pero se quedó parado al llegar a la puerta de la habitación.


	13. Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13

Stiles se armó de valor sin saber muy bien por qué lo necesitaba y abrió con cuidado la puerta por si Derek se había vuelto a dormir, pero en su lugar lo encontró medio sentado en la cama, mirando distraído por la ventana.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal te encuentras?- Stiles dio unos pasos hacia la cama y como no vio donde sentarse, se quedó de pie a su lado.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Fueron las palabras que Derek le dirigió sin siquiera girarse a mirarle.

-Pues… ¿No es obvio? Venir a ver si el esfuerzo de anoche mereció la pena.

-¿Te refieres al hecho de meterte en mitad del bosque tú solo a sabiendas de que había una bruja por ahí? ¿O al hecho de que ella empezó a alimentarse de tu energía y se hizo más poderosa, lo suficientemente poderosa para engañar a Allison y hacer que casi me claven una flecha en el corazón?

Derek giró la cara y mostró una expresión de pura ira en su rostro, lo que fue como un cubo de agua fría para Stiles.

-¿Qué cojones te pasa? ¡Te salvé la vida, desagradecido!

-No hubiera hecho falta que me salvases la vida si no te hubieras metido.- Lo peor es que Derek no alzaba la voz, su rabia, su odio, se podía sentir perfectamente por cómo pronunciaba cada palabra y por las miradas que dirigía al joven.

-Eres horrible.-Stiles bajó la mirada, no quería volver a ver esa cara engreída.- ¿Sabes lo mal que lo pasé ayer? ¡¿Te haces una puta idea de lo que fue ver como caías al arrancarte la flecha pedazo de animal!? ¡No tienes idea de lo que pasé para traerte aquí!

Derek se quedó callado y volvió a mirar por la ventana, ignorando completamente a Stiles.

-Ojalá te hubieras muerto anoche Derek, creo que sería mejor pensar que había perdido a alguien en quien podía empezar a confiar más que sentir esta puñalada al ver que sigues siendo el estúpido cretino que no sabe ni dar las gracias.

Stiles se giró y salió de la habitación con los puños fuertemente apretados para controlarse, porque sabía que si no se calmaba iba a partirle la cara a ese estúpido humano que todavía se creía superior a los demás.

Al salir de la habitación la madre de Scott estaba allí mientras que este esperaba sentado en uno de los asientos cercanos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Scott se acercó a su amigo y lo siguió mientras este salía del hospital.

-Pasa que Derek sigue siendo un cretino estúpido, no sé por qué ayer me preocupé tanto por él, por unas putas horas creí que al convertirse en humano había cambiado, pero está visto que sigue siendo él.

Después de llevar a Scott a su casa, Derek volvió a la suya y empezó a cotillear los ejercicios que les habían mandado para esa semana. No estaba de humor para nada, así que dejó los libros abiertos y se puso a navegar un rato por Internet.

Después preparó algo de cena para él y su padre y cuando este llegó comieron juntos. Luego entre los dos quitaron los platos y ordenaron la cocina. Al final Stiles volvió a su habitación y se obligó a terminar los ejercicios y a ponerse el despertador antes de tirarse en la cama.

Esta vez el sueño no vino tan repentinamente y volvió a darle vueltas a la cabeza al tema de Derek. Por más que lo intentaba no comprendía por qué se portó tan bien con él un día y al siguiente había vuelto a ser el asesino en serie que conocía. En el fondo se sentía engañado, como si le hubieran tomado el pelo. Aún le dio varias vueltas más antes de conseguir quedarse dormido.

Los dos días siguientes pasaron en una completa rutina, por la mañana las clases y por las tardes Allison, Scott, Isaac, Lydia y él se reunían ahora para intentar encontrar alguna forma de vencer a esa bruja por si acaso volvía a aparecer.

-Puff, parece que tampoco hay nada.- Dijo Stiles lanzando otro de los libros que les había dejado el jefe de Scott.

-No, aquí tampoco.- Scott soltó también su libro bastante decepcionado.

Ya habían mirado todos los libros que habían podido encontrar sobre brujas, ya fueran antiguos o new age. Allison había revisado de arriba abajo todo el bestiario que había heredado de su familia y Lydia había sido nombrada traductora oficial para todos los libros en lengua antigua que encontraban, pero ni con eso conseguían algo de ayuda.

-Oye Scott, sé que esto va a sonar a locos y más viniendo de mí, pero hay que hacer algo y ya nos hemos quedado bloqueados a más no poder.- Stiles se inclinó un poco para atrás en su asiento antes de continuar.-Alguien debería de preguntarle a Derek o a Peter.

-Peter se fue de la ciudad hace una semana, Derek es nuestra última opción.- Scott tampoco estaba muy contento con la idea, pero era cierto que el antiguo Alfa quizás tuviera información que podían necesitar.

-¿Si Peter no está, quien está vigilando a Derek de que no haga alguna estupidez de las suyas?- Stiles miró a los demás esperando una respuesta, era cierto que era el peor tío del mundo y que él le había dicho que lo prefería muerto, pero abandonarlo como humano y herido no le parecía lo correcto.

-Ahora no puede hacer gran cosa Stiles, seguro que está sentado en su casa viendo la tele, sin tener que preocuparse por brujas ni nada.- Lydia dejó el libro que estaba traduciendo y se apoyó también en el respaldo de su silla mostrándose cansada.

-¿Y si lo dejamos por hoy?- Allison estaba apoyada con un mano agarrándose la cabeza con la mirada perdida en su portátil.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Stiles a la espera de que este reaccionara.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó por fin.

-Nada, volveremos a reunirnos mañana después de que hables con Derek.

-¿¡Yo!? ¿Por qué yo?- Stiles se levantó de un salto de la silla mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.

-Porque eres el único con el que hablo y le contó que era humano. Con suerte volverá a confiar en ti y te cuente algo más.

-No me gusta este plan, además anochecerá dentro de poco, no quiero. - Stiles refunfuño como un niño chico, pero los demás ya se estaban levantando y salían de la cocina de la casa de Stiles.

A regañadientes, se despidió de ellos y se metió en su jeep para conducir hasta el piso de Derek.

Al llegar, se plantó frente a la puerta y llamó, mientras esperaba, revivió toda la conversación que habían tenido el último día que se habían visto, después, volvió a llamar más fuerte.

-¡Derek! ¡Abre la puerta!- Stiles insistió, pero la puerta no se abrió, pegó el oído a la puerta, pero no se oía nada desde el interior.

Bajó a la calle y buscó el coche de Derek, pero este no estaba allí. Se montó en el suyo y pensó donde podría haber ido, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue lo más loco, que había vuelto al lugar del bosque donde la bruja había aparecido, así que se dirigió hacia allí.

Al llegar a la última zona transitable vio que no estaba su coche, así que giró y se dirigió a la antigua casa, mientras más tiempo pasaba buscando a Derek, más se cabreaba con él. Por cómo le había tratado y por el hecho de no estar cuando él tenía que encontrarlo.

Cuando llegó a la antigua casa ya había empezado a anochecer y lo peor era que tampoco encontró rastro del coche, cosa que le sorprendió. Pero al estar allí recordó un lugar donde era posible que sí estuviera.

Tardó algo más de lo que esperaba, la luna, o lo que quedaba de ella, ya había salido para cuando por fin llegó al lago natural donde fue con Derek y esta vez sí que encontró su coche en un lado aparcado.

Se bajó del vehículo buscando la figura del antiguo Alfa y le pareció verla cerca de la orilla sentada. Stiles cerró su coche y se encaminó hacia la figura, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para reconocer que esa persona era Derek, este se metió en el lago.

A Stiles le extrañó un poco, no es que hiciera frío, aún hacía bastante calor, pero le sorprendió que lo hiciera totalmente vestido. Aun así siguió caminando y se acercó a la orilla, para esperarle en el mismo sitio por donde él había entrado.

Al llegar a la orilla encontró un pequeño frasco vacío con restos de algo pegajoso en su interior, lo cogió y por instinto lo olió. Ese olor le resultaba familiar, pero no lo podía situar.

De pronto recordó donde lo había olido antes y el rostro del Kanima acudió a su mente.


	14. Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14

La mente de Stiles entendió todo en menos de un segundo, corrió hacia la orilla con solo un pensamiento en mente:

«No, no, no, no, no…»

Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el tacto del agua fría en su cuerpo, pero Stiles apenas fue consciente de ello; en cuanto hubo profundidad suficiente se sumergió y abrió los ojos, intentando ver el cuerpo de Derek en las profundidades del lago, buscó y buscó sin ni siquiera salir a respirar.

Su mente le hizo una mala pasada y le recordó la última conversación que habían tenido:

«Ojalá te hubieras muerto anoche Derek»

Debía de encontrarlo, tenía que hacerlo, pero por más que buscaba no conseguía distinguir su forma, pronto fue consciente de la falta de oxigeno, el pecho le empezaba a doler, pero no quiso subir aún. Derek ya no era un Alfa, ni siquiera era un Licántropo, y no sabía cuánto aguantaría allí abajo.

Aun así se vio obligado a subir, tomó una rápida bocanada de aire y volvió a sumergirse lo antes posible. Por fin le pareció distinguir una figura borrosa más a la izquierda y pensó que tal vez la corriente del río le había podido arrastrar un poco. Nadó todo lo rápido que pudo y se acercó a él, definitivamente era él. Le agarró en el pecho y tiró de él hacia la superficie, los recuerdos de hace dos años acudieron a su mente, cuando saltó a la piscina para salvarle.

Le sacó la cabeza fuera del agua todo lo rápido que pudo.

-¡Derek! ¡¿Puedes oírme?!- Pero Derek no se movía, ni siquiera abría los ojos y no respiraba.

Stiles arrastró como pudo el cuerpo de Derek a la orilla y le sacó del agua arrastrándole por los hombros. Puso su cabeza en la camiseta blanca empapada de Derek y consiguió oír un débil latido, pero no la respiración.

-¡Oh tío, no! ¡Venga, no te mueras! –Stiles le inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y le abrió un poco la boca con las manos.

Instintivamente pegó sus labios a los de Derek e insufló aire en su cuerpo.

-Vamos vamos vamos.- Volvió a insuflarle aire una vez más, pero Derek no respondía.

Stiles cogió aire una vez más y volvió a cerrar su boca junto a la de Derek para transmitirle su respiración, esta vez, Derek empezó a toser. Stiles se apartó y empujó el cuerpo de Derek hacia un costado, para que le fuera más fácil expulsar el agua.

Por fin Derek respiraba, aunque con algo de dificultad y con la boca abierta. Stiles le contempló a la espera de que recuperara el conocimiento y, poco a poco, Derek empezó a abrir los ojos.

Derek recuperó completamente el sentido y miró con cara de extrañeza a Stiles.

-¿Qué demonios…?- Derek intentó terminar la frase pero Stiles no le dejo.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE COÑO TE PASA?!- Stiles le gritó demasiado fuerte y demasiado cerca y Derek respondió con un bajito «Ay»

-¿Te duele?- Preguntó Stiles con cara de preocupación.- ¡Pues te jodes! ¡Por capullo!

La cara de Stiles cambió en un solo segundo y por su cara parecía que Derek no entendía realmente que estaba pasando. Se obligó a alejarse de él y pateó varias veces la arena para tratar de calmar su enfado antes de acabar matando a la persona que acaba de salvar.

-¿Stiles…? ¿Sigues ahí?- Stiles cayó en la cuenta de que Derek estaba girado de costado y que aún no había recuperado la movilidad.

-Sí, estoy aquí.- Caminó y se arrodilló cerca de Derek, para poder ponerle cara arriba y se sentó a su lado. –Ya que parece que vamos a estar un largo rato así qué tal si yo hago preguntas y tú respondes.

Derek no parecía muy contento con el plan y simplemente se limitó a permanecer callado.

-Muy bien, pues entonces hablaré yo, y hablaré, y hablaré de cualquier cosa hasta que puedas empezar a moverte, y si no has hablado entonces, te haré ingerir lo que queda del Kanima y seguiré hablando y hablando.- Stiles le sonrió con maldad.- Tú decides.

-Está bien, pero solo una pregunta.

-¿En serio crees que estás en condiciones de negociar? Te recuerdo que ahora eres humano, si quisiera podría pegarte una paliza, pero supongo que eso te haría más feliz a ti que a mí.

Derek no dijo nada, pero intentaba evitar la mirada de Stiles.

Stiles esperó un poco, quería aclarar su mente después de todo lo sucedido antes de hablar.

-Vale, aquí voy, primera pregunta: ¿Por qué?- Y, sin quererlo, sus ojos se volvieron brillosos al intentar imaginar la respuesta.

Derek no le miraba y tenía merito porque al no poder mover la cabeza debía de ser incomodo apartar así los ojos. Stiles miró como la luz desafiante que siempre mostraban se iba apagando poco a poco por primera vez. Derek suspiró y por fin clavó su mirada en los ojos de Stiles.

-Porque ya no puedo más, pero tú sigues interponiéndote intente lo que intente.- Esta vez las palabras no salieron con la fuerza que Derek quería, esta vez Stiles empezó a comprenderle de verdad.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta Derek? ¿Que eres como yo? ¿Ser humano es tan terrible que es mejor morir solo?

-Había elegido este lugar por sus recuerdos, este era mi santuario secreto, cuando tenía problemas o no sabía qué hacer siempre acudía aquí.- Derek intentó mirar el paisaje, pero no pudo hacerlo.

-Los lobos y los perros eligen siempre el sitio donde van a morir y es lo que yo hice aquí.- Stiles no quiso decir nada, había oído hablar sobre eso, pero no pensó que fuera una especie de regla.

-Stiles…- Continuó al poco, al ver que él chico no se atrevía a cortarle ni a decir nada más por el momento. – Aún podrías ayudarme a terminar con todo.

-Cuéntamelo todo, hablemos de verdad, déjate al lobo bravucón a un lado y, si realmente me convences, me lo pensaré.

-Vale.- Derek volvió a clavar sus ojos en él.- ¿Cómo empezar…?

-Sabes que yo soy un lobo de nacimiento, mis padres eran lobos y mis hermanas también. Nuestra familia no era perfecta, pero éramos felices. Desde pequeño no encajé muy bien como comprenderás, mi familia tenía que encerrarnos al principio en las noches de luna llena, hasta que aprendimos a controlarnos.

Derek tomó un poco de respiro antes de seguir.

-Realmente no me importaba no ser como los demás, sabía que era mejor que ellos y, aunque fastidiaba un poco no tener un mejor amigo como tú y Scott, siempre tuve a mi familia. Hasta que me enamoré de la chica equivocada. Yo era joven, adolescente y estúpido. No supe que ella era una cazadora hasta que prendieron fuego a mi casa con mi familia dentro.

-¿Te has sentido mal porque Lydia te ignore? Pues imagina que un día deja de hacerlo, que poco a poco vais construyendo algo, que encuentras a esa persona con la que puedes ser realmente tú mismo. A esa persona que te acepta tal y como eres, que sabe hacerte reír y por la que darías la vida sin pensar. Pasamos un año maravilloso, juntos descubrimos todo lo que era una relación, compartimos todo, nos veíamos todos los días. Era tan de mi vida como yo mismo, tanto que no concebía un día sin ella. Y un buen día, descubres que todo era una falsa, ¿piensas que se te rompe el corazón? ¿Qué te cuesta respirar e incluso vivir porque TODO te recuerda a esa persona? ¿Imaginas sentirte como si te hubieran arrancado la felicidad que había en ti de un tirón y han dejado solo una carcasa?- Stiles comprendió, se había sentido dolido antes y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Derek; por un corazón roto nunca arreglado.

-Pues intenta imaginar que no es que te haya dejado por otro más guapo, o más listo; no, solo te ha utilizado para llegar a tu familia, para saber cuándo estarían todos allí, para matarlos a todos, para arrebatarte el corazón, el alma, todos tus seres queridos e incluso tu hogar. ¿Sabes lo que tardé en encontrarme con mi hermana mayor? ¡Años, tardé años! Me pasé huyendo e intentando averiguar si alguien había sobrevivido y fue peor que un infierno, no tenía nadie que me dijese que todo iba a ir bien, no tenía a nadie que me ayudase a enterrar a mis muertos, ni siquiera pudimos encontrarlos. Hice lo que pude y cuando los Argent se fueron, pude volver y encontrar a mi hermana.

Stiles contemplaba fijamente los ojos de Derek. A través de ellos podía sentir todo lo que le estaba contando y tenía un nudo en el pecho que crecía más y más con cada palabra que Derek decía.


	15. Capitulo 15

Capitulo 15

Stiles empezaba a comprender el horrible sentimiento del pasado de Derek, pero como él le había contado, había sobrevivido a eso y había usado la ira y la rabia que eso le provocaba para llevar a cabo su venganza.

Le contó lo equivocado que se sintió al intentar crear una manada demasiado pronto y como intentó reparar sus errores al llegar la manada de Alfas.

-No puedo entender como, después de todo lo que has pasado, después de todo lo que has superado, te rindes ahora. ¿Por qué precisamente ahora?

-¿Aún no lo entiendes?- Derek bajó la mirada, casi cerró los ojos.- Porque ahora lo he perdido todo. Antes al menos seguía siendo un Alfa, seguía siendo un Licántropo, seguía siendo yo; ahora, ¿quién soy, Stiles?

-Sigues siendo Derek, que no seas una máquina de matar no quiere decir que los humanos seamos completamente inútiles.- Stiles también bajó la cabeza, al reconocer una sensación que había sido suya muchas veces.

-Sé que estar buscando información y planeando estrategias no es tan excitante como abrir tus manos y que te salgan garras, no es precisamente sentirse una parte activa del grupo, pero al menos haces algo.- Derek subió la mirada y vio como Stiles se encogía mientras hablaba de él; el chaval había demostrado ser realmente uno más del grupo en muchas más ocasiones que los demás, pero se le veía realmente afectado.- No todos podemos ser criaturas sobrenaturales o estar entrenados desde jóvenes en la caza; algunos solo servimos de apoyo cuando otros caen e intentamos no morir mientras salvamos a los demás, aunque luego nos vuelvan a ignorar y no nos crean cuando decimos las cosas.

-Stiles…

Derek empezó a comprender al chico, es cierto que había demostrado su valor y su coraje una y otra vez, había cumplido y hecho más de lo que se podría esperar de un simple humano y, aun así, nunca se ganaba el sitio como un igual.

Stiles levantó la cabeza tratando de disimular su bajón.

-¿Qué pasa, eso no lo puedes hacer tú?

-¿Qué quieres que haga?, ¿que trate de tener una vida normal? ¿Que busque un trabajo y me compre una casa y cree una familia? Solo tengo los conocimientos necesarios de este mundo de humanos, no es que fuese a la universidad, ni siquiera terminé mis estudios. Estuve ocupado en entrenar para no volver a sentirme débil, en no confiar en nadie y en hacerlo todo solo, ¿en qué crees que podría trabajar sin conocimientos? Mi vida entera ha estado enfocada a la supervivencia y es cierto que tengo aún dinero de la herencia de mi familia, pero eso era para cosas estrictamente necesarias y, si ahora soy humano y necesito un seguro médico, no puedo pagar todos los gastos que tendría solo con eso.

Stiles le volvió a mirar sin decir nada, en el fondo empezaba a entender a Derek, pero no pensaba perder esta pelea, no le iba a ayudar a acabar con su vida.

-No es que sea humano, es que sería peor que un humano, peor que tú.

-Gracias, eso realmente levanta el ánimo, Derek.

-Tú me entiendes, Stiles; no hay forma de que vuelva a ser lo que una vez fui, llevo toda mi vida peleando, toda, desde que era un adolescente. No puedo más, no puedo tratar de encajar en un mundo del que nunca he formado parte.

-Yo te ayudaré, en parte te necesito, te necesitamos; puede que no como gran lobo malo, pero como tú has dicho, eres el que más sabe de la otra cara del mundo. Yo te enseñaré todo lo que necesites sobre el mundo de los humanos y tú, a cambio, me enseñas todo lo que sepas de tu mundo.

-Eso podría llevarnos mucho tiempo y la verdad es que no tengo ganas. No hay nada en mi pecho, no tengo fuerzas para ello.

Stiles ni corto ni perezoso se giró en la arena y tumbó su cabeza en el pecho de Derek, con la cara vuelta hacia él.

-¿Qué cojones haces, Stiles?- Derek se puso nervioso, intentó moverse y aunque ya empezaba a recuperar algo de sensibilidad, aún no podía estirar sus brazos.

-Ver que, como siempre, mientes.- Stiles sonrió pero no levantó la cabeza del pecho de Derek.- Pum, pum, pum.

Derek apartó la mirada, mientras Stiles apartaba la cabeza de su pecho, pero ni corto ni perezoso, Stiles no volvió a sentarse como antes, en lugar de eso se apoyó un poco en él y se quedó con la cara muy cerca de la suya.

-Como hemos podido comprobar, sí que hay algo en tu pecho, así que, ¿aceptas?- Stiles le sonrió, viendo que Derek intentaba no mirarle fijamente.- ¿Te molesto? No haberte paralizado tú solo.

-Vale, vale, pero quítate de encima de una vez.- Derek vio como el chico se apartaba y respiró aliviado, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué lo hacía.

-Bien, pues ya que hemos hecho el acuerdo, ¿qué tal si empezamos ahora mismo? Tampoco es que podamos hacer nada más hasta que recuperes la movilidad.

-¿Está bien, que quieres saber?- Derek parecía rendido y apático en el tono de voz, estaba en una situación de la que no podía escapar.

-Pues quizás sea conveniente hablar de la bruja que te ha hecho esto y, a decir verdad, era el motivo por el que te estaba buscando.

-No sé mucho del tema. Solo un antiguo cuento que me contó una vez mi padre hace ya muchos años.

-¿Tú padre te contaba cuentos sobre brujas malas?- Stiles no pudo contener la sonrisa al imaginarse a un Derek pequeñito arropado en su cama mientras un padre le leía una historia.

-No nos contaba cuentos, nos contaba historias, para prepararnos.

-Jo, me has cortado toda la imagen de ti feliz que tenía.- Stiles se giró para mirarle y Derek alzó una ceja dejando claro que no admitía bromas sobre su infancia.

-Está bien, está bien, perdona, continua.

-Según me dijo mi padre hubo hace muchos años una bruja del equilibrio que se dedicaba a transformar a los Hombres Lobo en simples humanos, una a una todas las manadas iban desapareciendo. Pero entre todas las manadas de la zona, había una formada por Licántropos de nacimiento, no infectados, tal y como mi familia. La bruja se apareció un día delante de la familia en el bosque, los padres y el hermano mayor intentaron luchar contra ella, pero ella podía cambiar de sitio con solo pestañear y podía controlar los elementos; suspendió a la madre en el aire inmóvil, hizo que los árboles cercanos agarraran al padre y enterró hasta el cuello al hermano mayor en la tierra. Todo ello en apenas unos segundos, la hermana mediana escondió a su hermano pequeño en el hueco de un árbol y fue a enfrentarse a ella, pero la bruja la dejó inmovilizada con un hechizo e intentó quitar la maldición de lobo de su sangre. Pero por más que la bruja recitaba y hablaba nada parecía pasar, poco a poco la familia empezó a poder escapar de las trampas mágicas a medida que la bruja se debilitaba más y más intentando una y otra vez el hechizo para volverlos humanos. Juntos, la familia pudo acabar de una vez por toda con la bruja del equilibrio y se descubrió que, cuando un Licántropo lo es por nacimiento, el lobo nunca abandonará su interior.

Stiles quedó maravillado por la historia, la verdad es que disfrutó bastante como Derek se la relataba, aunque no le hubiera servido de mucha ayuda.

-Entonces, esta debe de haber encontrado una forma de hacerlo, ¿no?

-Se ve que sí, pero según me dijeron mis padres, todos aquellos que habían sido transformados en humanos se quedaron convertidos en humanos para siempre.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora te toca preguntar a ti, ¿qué quieres saber del mundo de los humanos?

-¿Prometes no reírte?,- Derek consiguió girar un poco la cabeza para mirarle de reojo.- Como te rías te doy una paliza cuando pueda moverme.

-Está bien, lo prometo.- Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de que Derek temiera que pudiera reírse de él.

-Quiero que me enseñes a navegar por Internet.

Stiles lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, intentó contener hasta la respiración todo lo que pudo, pero al final acabó riéndose.

-Lo siento, lo siento- Derek gruñó a su lado y a Stiles le pareció escuchar un: _te vas a enterar…_ o algo así.- Está bien, será un placer enseñarte a navegar por Internet.


	16. Capitulo 16

Capitulo 16

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio, tumbados el uno al lado del otro contemplando el cielo nocturno, sintiendo la suave brisa de la noche y el leve sonido del agua en el lago. Stiles se encontraba realmente tranquilo, desahogado con todo lo que había dicho, era realmente una agradable sensación y no quería que terminase nunca pero, como siempre, todo lo bueno tiene un final. Un rápido movimiento pilló a Stiles por sorpresa y arruinó toda la tranquilidad.

-¿Qué haces, Derek?

Este había girado sobre sí mismo y se había tumbado sobre el cuerpo de Stiles, usando el suyo propio para inmovilizar el del joven. Agarró rápidamente las manos de Stiles y las situó sobre la cabeza del chico para poder agarrarlas juntas con solo una de las suyas. Derek acercó su cara a la de Stiles todo lo que pudo, para obligarle a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Puede que solo sea un humano, pero sigo siendo más fuerte y más rápido que tú.

Derek se alzó un poco mientras Stiles intentaba escapar de su agarre. Pero un golpe en su hombre le hizo dejar de intentarlo.

-¡Ay!- Stiles se quejó más por la sorpresa que porque le hiciera algún daño.

-Eso por romper tu promesa y reírte.

Derek le soltó las manos y empezó a quitarse de encima de él, momento que aprovechó Stiles para impulsarse con sus pies y sus manos a la vez y caer con fuerza sobre el pecho de Derek, haciendo que este cayese de espaldas.

-¡Ay!- Soltó estaba vez Derek.-Cuidado con la herida Stiles.

Al caer en la cuenta de la herida, el joven soltó el agarre que le estaba haciendo y se incorporó un poco.

-Lo siento, no me acorde, ¿estás bien?

Derek giró sobre sí mismo, haciendo que Stiles cayera al lado suyo y continuó el giro para volver a ponerse encima de él. Acabando los dos muy cerca del límite del agua del lago, tanto que Stiles casi se moja.

-¿No te han dicho nunca que en la guerra todo vale?- Derek sonrió lleno de felicidad, pero Stiles no varió su expresión, en lugar de eso, alargó con cuidado su mano y la metió en el agua del lago, cogiendo un poco y arrojándola a la cara de Derek.

Cuando este reculó por la sorpresa, Stiles copió el movimiento que Derek le hiciera antes a él, volviendo a estar Stiles encima del antiguo Alfa y este metido en la orilla, con la ropa empapada por el giro, pero el agua no cubría lo suficiente como para cubrirle la cabeza.

-Sí.-Respondió Stiles con una gran sonrisa y con los ojos abiertos a más no poder de pura felicidad.-Sí que me lo han dicho.

Derek y Stiles rompieron a reír al mismo instante, pero al pasarse poco a poco ese momento, Stiles fue consciente de repente de la postura en la que estaban y de la situación, levantándose lo más rápido que pudo.

-Bueno…- Stiles se giró para no mirar a Derek, no sabía que le pasaba, pero de repente se sentía raro a su lado.- Es tarde y ya vemos que te puedes mover con total libertad, así que será mejor que me vaya, mañana tengo clase.

A su espalda, Derek se levantó también y el cambio de actitud en Stiles le dejó un poco extrañado, pensó un segundo, negó con la cabeza cuando una idea acudió a él y volvió a mirar que Stiles seguía allí plantado, de espaldas a él, como si no quisiera mirarlo; y entonces quiso probar algo para despejarse las dudas.

-Sí- Dijo al fin, plantándose enfrente de Stiles mientras se quitaba la camiseta mojada.- Será mejor que nos vayamos, es tarde y mañana tienes que visitarme después de clase para que empecemos.

Stiles se quedó petrificado viendo que Derek se quitaba la camiseta delante de él, además lo hacía justó delante y una parte de él quiso girarse, pero se quedó quieto, intentando fijar la vista solo en los ojos de Derek.

-Muy bien, pues será mejor que nos vayamos entonces… Digo que me vaya, vamos los dos, pero por separado no juntos…- Stiles no paraba de juntar y separar las manos señalando los coches de cada uno de ellos mientras Derek simplemente sonrió.- Bueno, tú me entiendes.

Stiles no esperó respuesta, pasó al lado de Derek sin mirarle y se encaminó lo más rápido y discreto que pudo hasta su coche.

Derek se giró cuando Stiles pasó a su lado y se dirigió a su coche con la camiseta en una mano.

Stiles se despidió de él con un rápido saludo y se montó en su coche, nada más entrar arrancó lo más rápido que pudo y si alejó de allí.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, soltó un suspiro intentando relajarse.

«¿Qué te pasa Stiles? Esto no es normal»

Durante el camino hasta su casa no podía para de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, en el miedo que había sentido al pensar que se había matado, en el alivio al traerlo de vuelta y que, aunque había conseguido lo que quería, no quería fiarse tan pronto otra vez de Derek.

«Dios, cuando estaba con él bajaba completamente las barreras, ¿a qué había venido el juego de quién es el más fuerte? Tampoco es que pasara nada por eso pero…. Agh, ¿por qué le sigo dando vueltas?»

Cuando estaba aparcando frente a su casa, volvió a saltarle la duda de si Derek habría vuelto a su casa o por el contrario habría vuelto a intentarlo y solo se había quedado con él. Se arrepintió de no haber esperado a ver como Derek entraba en su coche, de cómo se marchaba del lugar, al menos así se habría quedado más tranquilo.

Como se conocía y sabía que si no lo averiguaba no iba a poder pegar ojo en toda la noche, aparcó y se dirigió a su casa. Las luces del interior estaba apagadas, Stiles se sorprendió de que su padre no hubiese vuelto a casa aún.

Se descalzó al entrar en su habitación y cogió el móvil que había dejado cargando en su escritorio. Cuando iba a marcar el número de Derek se quedó bloqueado un momento, ¿y si no contestaba? ¿Y si sí lo hacía?... Como supo que no lo iba a averiguar de otra forma marcó el número y esperó.

Un tono… Dos… Tres… Parecía que Derek no lo cogía, y la imaginación de Stiles voló rápidamente otra vez al bote transparente que había dejado tirado en la orilla y la imagen del cuerpo de Derek rígido en el fondo del lago le dio un escalofrío.

-¿Stiles? ¿Pasa algo?- La voz de Derek le rescató de las horribles imágenes de su mente.

-¡Hey estás bien!-Hasta Stiles notó que había sido demasiado efusivo en el saludo.- Solo quería saber si estabas bien, como te había dejado allí, no sabía si…

-¿Si había vuelto a intentar matarme?

-Dicho así queda muy drástico, pero sí, eso más o menos.

-Te dije que yo cumplía siempre mi palabra y si te he dicho que intentaremos aprender el uno del otro, lo haremos- La voz de Derek se volvió un poco más seria.-No soy como otros que hacen promesas que no pueden cumplir.

-Ya, ya eso… Bueno ya te dejo, me alegro que no hayas hecho ninguna tontería más, mañana nos vemos. – Stiles colgó lo más rápido que pudo y se notó otra vez nervioso.

El sonido de la puerta principal de la casa al abrirse le sacó de sus pensamientos y Stiles bajó a inspeccionar. Su padre estaba cerrando con llave cuando él descendió las escaleras.

-Hola papá- Saludó Stiles.- ¿Cómo es que has llegado tan tarde?

-Ah, hola hijo.- El padre le saludo con la mano y se sentó en uno de los sofás del salón.-Ha sido un día muy largo.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- Stiles se acercó y se sentó a su lado.- Sabes que si no me lo dices me acabaré enterando de todas formas.

El Sheriff apartó la mirada un momento y empezó a hablar.

-Han encontrado a un chaval muerto en la parte norte de la ciudad, al parecer según los análisis ha muerto de agotamiento, como si desde esa mañana que salió a correr no hubiera parado en ningún momento.

-Pero eso no es un asesinato, ¿por qué has tardado tanto?

-Porque el chico que ha muerto, es el capitán de atletismo; el mismo que el año pasado ganó la medalla de plata en el campeonato estatal de resistencia.


	17. Capitulo 17

Capitulo 17

Después de la charla con su padre, Stiles fue corriendo a su habitación y cogió su móvil para contarle todas las novedades a Scott. Nada más escuchó que habían descolgado, Stiles empezó a hablar como solo él podía hacerlo:

-¡Escúchame, la bruja a matado al capitán de atletismo! ¡Le ha robado la energía hasta dejarlo seco, muerto, lo mismo que intentó hacer conmigo si Derek no me hubiese salvado! ¡Tenemos que detenerla antes de que mate a más gente y se haga más fuerte! He estado hablando con Derek y me ha dicho que no encontró nada en sus libros. Sin embargo, mañana por la tarde me llegaré a su casa y los miraré por si acaso él se saltó algo. Tenemos que encontrar como destruirla antes de que mate a nadie más, porque no es solo que esté matando a gente inocente, sino que, mientras más se alimente de la energía de las personas que encuentre, más fuerte se hará y más difícil será poder vencerla. Y si tú e Isaac no la podéis parar, estaremos perdidos.

Una vez que Stiles se había desahogado, esperó sentir la urgencia y el pánico en la voz de Scott indicándole que lo había entendido, pero en lugar de eso escuchó otra cosa bastante distinta.

-A ver como lo digo…-Le contestó la voz por teléfono.- Primero: Sí, te prestaré mis libros si quieres ojearlos, ¿qué pensabas hacer, hacerte el loco como si fueras al servicio para poder verlos? No es exactamente para lo que habíamos quedado en un principio pero con que los pidas educadamente, vale; segundo: Scott e Isaac no se enfrentarán solos a ella, los demás también ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos; y tercero: Si dejases a los demás hablar, aunque solo sea para que cojas aire, te habrías dado cuenta de que no soy Scott, sino Derek, te has confundido de número.

Stiles agradeció que Derek no se encontrase allí, porque hasta él podía sentir lo colorado que se había puesto al sentir sus mejillas arder.

-Lo siento…- Dijo y se tapó la cara con la mano libre mientras pensaba que decir.- No me acordé que te había llamado a ti… Y después de hablar con mi padre estaba tan ansioso por contarlo que simplemente le di a llamar al último número.

Stiles esperó que Derek dijese algo, cualquier cosa, pero se quedó en silencio.

-De todas formas, te lo pensaba contar mañana. –Stiles se relajó un poco y se tiró a la cama.

Otro momento de silencio, algo antinatural en una llamada telefónica de Stiles, se apoderó de la línea y Derek se atrevió a preguntar:

\- ¿Estás bien, Stiles? Ahora me siento bastante perdido con lo que siente la gente a mi alrededor. Esto de no poder oír sus latidos ni oler sus estados es una mierda. No sé como conseguís entenderos los humanos los  unos a los otros, la verdad.

Stiles supo que Dios existía y además le acaba de guiñar un ojo. Derek no se había enterado de lo extraño que se sentía hacia él por esa rara tarde, era una especie de sentimiento que aún no sabía cómo le hacía sentir, pero era distinto a todo lo demás y el hecho de que lo hubiera podido mantener en secreto le relajó un poco.

-Claro que estoy bien, siempre estoy bien, ¿por qué no iba a estar bien?- Stiles se escuchó a si mismo y apartó un momento el teléfono para taparse la cara con la almohada. Hasta él se había dado cuenta de que no había sonado para nada convincente.

-Es decir, que no estás bien.- Stiles oyó una especie de “je” por teléfono y maldijo interiormente a Derek. –Actúas más… «Stiles» de lo normal.

Dios definitivamente existía y tenía un peculiar sentido del humor…

-Actúo así porque estoy cansado. Mañana nos vemos. Buenas noches.

Y Stiles quería colgar, pero una parte de él no quería hacerlo, quería seguir hablando con Derek y hacer que volviese ese sentimiento que habían compartido esa misma tarde. Esperó oír la línea cortada al colgar Derek, pero tampoco sonó; solo el silencio entre ellos.

-¿Sigues ahí, Derek?- Stiles tragó saliva esperando.

-Sí, estoy aquí.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Stiles no quería gafarlo, no quería decirle que estaba más ¿amable? de lo habitual, pero la verdad es que le alegraba mucho que estuviera así de receptivo.

-Sí… Mejor- Stiles oyó como el sonido de un suspiro desde el otro lado y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Está bien, buenas noches, ahora sí, cuelga Derek, nos vemos en unas cuantas horas ¿ok?

-Vale.-Derek colgó por fin y Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír, no estaba seguro de por qué, pero se sentía mucho mejor, más relajado. Casi había olvidado el tema de la bruja y eso cuando, sin darse cuenta, se quedó profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente le contó a Scott todo lo que había averiguado y le dijo que esta tarde se llegaría a casa de Derek para revisar los libros, no le quiso decir nada de lo que pasó en el lago, ni siquiera le mencionó el lago, no lo había hecho antes y pensó que no tenía sentido decírselo ahora. Scott le miraba con cara rara, Stiles supuso que sus sentidos lobunos tenían que estar diciéndole que Stiles sabía más de lo que hablaba, pero le daba igual, hoy se encontraba extrañamente feliz y contento.

Las horas de clase pasaron más o menos rápidas, unas más que otras y por fin, al salir, se fue directamente al piso de Derek.

Aparcó cerca de donde Derek había dejado su coche, eso era muy buena señal, significaba que había seguido su consejo y se había quedado en casa.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos, no tenía ganas de esperar al ascensor. Y al llegar a la puerta se notaba algo nervioso y llamó con rapidez.

-Está abierto.

La voz de Derek le invitó a entrar, Stiles abrió de una la puerta y le buscó rápidamente por el piso, le encontró tumbado en la cama, vestido con los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba anoche y el vendaje algo marrón más que blanco de la arena de la orilla.

Se acercó a él con un cálido sentimiento en su interior, pero se le fue a la mierda al ver la mala cara que tenía Derek.

Este estaba con los ojos cerrados y la piel de la cara blanca, tenía unas marcadas ojeras y bastantes gotas de sudor se acumulaban en su frente.

-¡Hey, chaval! ¿Estás bien?- Stiles se acercó aun más, pero no quiso apoyarse en la cama.

-No sé qué me pasa.- Derek tosió y tosió hasta que pudo seguir hablando.- No he podido pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Stiles supuso de qué se trataba y no le hizo ninguna gracia. Se giró, buscó en la especie de cocina que tenía Derek y volvió con unas tijeras grandes.

-¿Qué crees que vas a hacer con eso?- Derek le miraba de reojo, tenía los ojos cargados.

-Mirar si te pasa lo que creo que te pasa.- Stiles no dijo nada más, cogió un brazo de Derek y se lo levantó, pidiéndole que lo mantuviese así, luego con cuidado, empezó a cortar el vendaje del pecho.

Derek no se quejó, no dijo nada más, tan solo tosía de vez en cuando y miraba a la cara de Stiles, sin mirar lo que este estaba haciéndole.

-Eres muy buen paciente- dijo el joven al notar que el otro se dejaba tocar. Stiles apoyó levemente una mano sobre el pectoral sano del antiguo Alfa con la excusa de quitarle aún mejor la venda y al sentir la cálida piel y el duro músculo de Derek notó un cosquilleo en su entrepierna que le hizo quitar rápidamente la mano de ahí.

«Que cojones me pasa, joder no puede ser verdad, es Derek»

Con cuidado terminó de quitarle todo el vendaje y las gasas que le habían puesto, y se encontró con lo que temía.

-Dios, esto no es bueno-. La cara de Stiles hizo que Derek se mirara a sí mismo por primera vez.

La herida, en vez de estar empezando a cerrarse, estaba segregando un líquido amarillo y blanquecino, cosa rara para Derek que siempre había segregado un líquido negro en esos casos.

-Vamos.- Stiles ayudó a Derek a incorporarse.- Tenemos que llevarte al hospital.

-No, no puedo ir al hospital.- Derek apartó la mirada de él y se soltó, volviendo a tumbarse.

-Déjate de tonterías Derek, puede ser grave, hay que limpiarte toda la herida.

-Hazlo tú.- Derek le miró con ojos suplicantes.- No… no puedo pagar un hospital.


	18. Capitulo 18

Capitulo 18

-Derek…- Stiles se sentía realmente mal, el dinero nunca había sido un problema para él, además había conseguido ahorrar bastante porque este verano había estado trabajando para conseguir unos ahorrillos extra para la universidad. –No te preocupes, sé que hacer.

Stiles se separó un poco de Derek, cogió su móvil y llamó por teléfono a la madre de Scott, pidiéndole que se pasase por la casa de Derek, le indicó su dirección y le explicó más o menos que le pasaba.

-¿Qué…?- La voz de Derek sonaba dificultosa y tenía los ojos medio cerrados. –No quiero que nadie más me vea así.

Stiles guardó su móvil y se sentó a su lado en la cama, con una mano le acarició la frente, quitándole las gotas de sudor y notando su temperatura.

-No te preocupes, solo es la madre de Scott, ella sabe mucho mejor qué hay que hacer.

-No me fío de ella.- Derek miró a Stiles a los ojos y ver al grandullón así hizo que sintiera ganas de abrazarle y decirle que todo iría bien.

-No te fías de nadie Derek.- El chico soltó una risita tratando de suavizar la situación.

-Stiles…- Derek atrapó la mano que Stiles tenía puesta en su frente.- Me fío de ti.

Una cálida y extraña sensación se coló de improvisto en el corazón de Stiles, no supo qué hacer y se dejó llevar.

-Yo también de ti Derek, aunque a veces seas un cabezota.- Stiles le cogió la mano con la que Derek le sujetaba, obligándole a soltarle.- Solo será la madre de Scott, te lo prometo.

Derek asintió levemente y recostó la cabeza en la almohada. Stiles se levantó, fue al cuarto de baño y cogió la toalla que allí había, la mojó con agua fresca del grifo y se volvió a sentar al lado de Derek.

-Esto te aliviará un poco la fiebre.- Stiles colocó la parte húmeda de la toalla sobre la frente de Derek y este respiró aliviado.

Stiles se quedó al lado de Derek cambiando el lado de la toalla para que no se calentase hasta que la madre de Scott llamó a la puerta.

Stiles observó que Derek se había quedado dormido y prefirió no despertarle, con cuidado le retiró la toalla y se encaminó a la puerta. Al abrir, le explicó a Melissa la situación, esta comprendió enseguida y entró con una pequeña maletilla que llevaba.

-Ten cuidado, está dormido, no le he querido despertar.

-Eso es que tengo suerte, es el peor paciente que he tenido nunca.- Sin decir nada más se arrodilló cerca y observó el aspecto de la herida.

Melissa abrió la maleta que llevaba y empezó a sacar vendas nuevas y unos cuantos botes, también sacó una jeringuilla y la llenó del contenido transparente de uno de los pequeños frascos de cristal que traía sujetos en la maleta.

-Stiles ayúdame, tengo que inyectarle antibióticos, es una infección leve, pero es una infección.

-Creo que será mejor despertarle con delicadeza antes de pincharle.

-Derek…-Stiles susurró el nombre del grandullón a su oído y le acarició la mejilla.- Derek despierta, tenemos que pincharte.

-Como lo intentes…- Derek hablaba medio en sueños con los ojos aun cerrados.- Te arranco la garganta con los dientes…

-Como decía, mi mejor paciente.- Melissa cogió la jeringuilla y empezó a darle con alcohol y un algodón en el lateral del brazo izquierdo.

-Sujétale.

Stiles contempló que Derek estaba en medio de la cama y como no sabía cómo agarrarle bien, se subió encima de los vaqueros de Derek y con sus manos agarró las manos de Derek. Melissa le dirigió una mirada levantando una ceja, el mismo gesto que vio hace unos días en la cara de Scott.

-¿Se te ocurre una forma mejor?- Le dijo medio en susurros.

Con cuidado, Melissa introdujo la aguja en el brazo de Derek y aunque ambos estaban preparados, Derek metió un brinco que casi hace que Stiles salga volando.

-¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?- La voz de Derek era furiosa, pero se notaba que estaba carente de la fuerza de antaño.

-Derek, mírame.- Stiles siguió agarrándole las manos con toda la fuerza que pudo y Derek centró en él su mirada, al encontrase los ojos de ambos, Derek aflojó el intento de escapar y sus ojos se medio cerraron.

-Stiles… Lo siento. –Derek aflojó completamente, pero Stiles en vez de soltarle las manos, entre cruzó sus dedos con los de él. «Solo por si acaso» Intentó convencerse a sí mismo.

-Bueno chicos, esto ya esta.- Melissa había retirado la aguja hacía tiempo y había guardado casi todo el contenido de nuevo en la maleta cuando Stiles se dio cuenta.

-Necesito que te bajes de él para poder limpiarle la herida.- Melissa miró a Derek a los ojos.- Trata de aguantar, tengo que quitar la infección; esto te va a doler.

Stiles le soltó las manos y se bajó despacito y con cuidado de lo alto de Derek, pero cuando se iba a separar de su lado, Derek estiró una mano y le cogió una de las suyas. Derek no dijo nada, pero por la mirada Stiles entendió que le estaba rogando que le cogiese de la mano, para ayudarle a aguantar más el dolor que se avecinaba.

Stiles volvió a acercarse a él y se agarró con fuerza la mano entre las dos suyas.

Melissa, al observar la escena sonrió y empezó a darle a Derek con alcohol y con gasas para eliminar toda la pus posible de la herida.

Derek tenía el rostro arrugado y la mandíbula fuertemente cerrada por el dolor, pero en ningún momento apretó la mano que Stiles le sujetaba.

-Tranquilo Derek, ya casi está, aguanta un poco más.- Stiles intentaba animarle en todo momento, soltó una mano y la colocó otra vez sobre la frente de Derek, este al sentir el tacto de la mano de Stiles, relajó un poco el gesto y abrió los ojos.-En nada estarás mejor.

Al poco la madre de Scott ya estaba recogiendo las cosas.

-Bien, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora.- Melissa sacó unas cuantas vendas más y se las dio a Stiles.- Déjale toda la tarde la herida descubierta, para que se seque más rápido, pero esta noche antes de acostaros véndasela, que no esté muy tirante pero que tampoco este muy flojo para que no se le caiga.

Stiles se quedó un poco pillado en una parte de la frase.

-¿Acostarnos? ¿Cómo que acostarnos?-Derek le lanzaba también miraditas de refilón, pero no dijo nada.-Nosotros no estamos juntos.

-Calma Stiles.- Melissa le sonrió.- Me refería a antes de dormiros, ¿quieres que llame a Scott y que se quede él esta noche aquí? Alguien debería de vigilarle las primeras noches hasta que la herida cicatrice, solo por si acaso.

-Ah, no tranquila, yo puedo quedarme, de todas formas me he traído los libros, así que puedo estudiar aquí.

-Está bien- Melissa le explicó un poco más como ajustar el vendaje y luego los dejó solos.

-Sabes que no tienes por qué quedarte.- Derek trató de incorporarse un poco para ver mejor a Stiles que se había quedado quieto al lado de la puerta, pero una punzada de dolor le hizo volver a tumbarse.- Ayúdame con el vendaje y puedes irte si quieres.

-Si no te importa, me quedaré esta noche, puedo dormir en el sofá. –Stiles señaló el sofá y se acercó un poco a Derek.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa, yo voy a por mí mochila al coche, llamo a mi padre y paso contigo estos días.- Stiles vio como Derek iba a discutir y antes de dejarle hablar continuó él hablando.- Además así puedo mirar bien tus libros por lo de la bruja y podemos entretenernos enseñándote a usar el ordenador. En realidad nos viene muy bien a los dos.

Derek cerró la boca sin decir nada y se quedó tumbado en la cama.

Stiles se acercó a la puerta de la calle, la abrió y se volvió un momento hacia Derek.

-¿Necesitas algo ahora que voy a salir? Habrá que comprar algo de comer.

Stiles no esperó respuestas y cerró la puerta tras él. Bajó todo corriendo y emocionado las escaleras y se metió de un salto en su coche.


	19. Capitulo 19

Capitulo 19

Derek escuchó un sonido extraño, como de alguien tratando de forzar la puerta de entrada. Su cuerpo reaccionó poniéndose rígido, preparándose para defenderse y eso le provocó oleadas de dolor por toda la herida.

Al poco, la puerta se abrió, Derek alzó un poco la cabeza, con esperanza de poder ver quién era y analizar la situación antes de que fuera tarde, pero lo que vio le dejó inmóvil. Un montón de bolsas de papel cruzaban la puerta flotando. Poco a poco, le pareció distinguir un par de piernas finas debajo del montón de bolsas de papel y comprendió de quien se trataba.

-¿Se puede saber que has comprado?- Derek volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la almohada, fuera de todo peligro, o de casi todo ahora que Stiles había regresado. –Creía que ibas a comprar un «par» de cosas.

Stiles cerró con el pie la puerta de entrada y se encaminó a la pequeña cocina americana; y con el mayor cuidado posible dejó todas las bolsas en lo alto de la pequeña encimera.

-Bueno, es que no sé qué te gusta, así que he traído un poco de todo para que puedas elegir qué quieres que te prepare esta noche.

-¿Tú me vas a preparar la cena a mí?

Stiles se volvió hacia la cama, dejando por un momento las bolsas y los alimentos que había empezado a sacar de la bolsa.

-No, tengo una idea mejor, ¿por qué no te levantas y cocinas tú para mí?- Stiles consiguió que sonara más sarcástico de lo habitual, el ex alfa no iba a decirle qué podía o no podía hacer.

Se produjo un instante de silencio, así que Stiles aprovechó para volver a seguir guardando los alimentos en todos los cajones que iba encontrando en la cocina que, la verdad, no eran muchos. Empezó a darse cuenta de que pudiera ser que había comprado demasiado cuando descubrió que no le cabían algunas cosas en la nevera. Así que sacó los zumos y los dejó en la encimera.

Stiles se acercó a Derek y vio que este evitaba mirarle a los ojos, así que se sentó a su lado, y le colocó otra vez la mano en la frente.

-Ya me siento mejor, no hace falta que hagas eso a cada momento.

-Melissa me ha dicho que controle tú temperatura y es lo que pienso hacer.

Derek le dirigió la mirada y al encontrarse sus ojos fue como si el tiempo se detuviese para Stiles, como si no existiese nada más a su alrededor, ni la habitación, ni sus cuerpos, solo sus ojos, solo su intensa mirada, se sintió fascinado; y aunque una parte de su ser sentía miedo de esa nueva sensación, era mayor la parte que sentía curiosidad y que quería seguir así para siempre.

Stiles observó cómo poco a poco a Derek se le iban cerrando los ojos, hasta que se volvió a quedar completamente dormido. Aun así, Stiles se quedó un rato mirándole, pero una vez que escuchó que la respiración del grandullón se estabilizaba, se levantó con cuidado de la cama y se dirigió hacia su maleta.

Sacó los cuadernos y los libros y los puso la mesa cerca del sofá,  empezó a avanzar con la tarea, volviendo de vez en cuando la mirada para ver que su paciente siguiera dormido.

La tarde fue avanzando a medida que los deberes se iban acabando. Y cuando por fin terminó, volvió a acercarse a Derek. Como notó que este seguía dormido, se encaminó a la nevera.

«¿Qué diantres podría gustarle a este tío?» Stiles empezó a repasar mentalmente todas las recetas de cocina que conocía y que podía preparar. Pero al no estar seguro de ninguna de ellas, se puso a observar los ingredientes y a mirar cual le convencían más.

Al final se decantó por la pasta, y empezó a preparar la salsa. Optó por unas espirales boloñesa, más que nada porque no conocía a nadie en el mundo a quien no le gustaran, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no estuviera a punto de conocerlo esa misma noche.

Cocinar era otra cosa que le relajaba, aunque la verdad es que no le hacía mucha falta en ese momento, si que era cierto que no podía de pensar en buscar los libros de Derek y ojearlos, pero esta vez, quería tener su permiso de verdad, así que no le importaba entretenerse con la cena de mientras.

Preparó la salsa que tanto les gustaba a él y a su padre y puso a hervir la pasta. Esperó el tiempo controlándolo con el móvil y la apartó cuando vio que ya estaba lista.

Ya había pasado casi toda la tarde, y aunque no le hacía mucha gracia, tendría que despertar a Derek para que se espabilara, comiera algo y ponerle el vendaje antes de dejarle descansar toda la noche.

Se volvió a acercar a la cama y se sentó a su lado igual que antes. Con cuidado puso de nuevo su mano en la frente para controlar la temperatura y le alegró notar que esta había bajado un montón.

Iba a hablar y a despertarle, pero no se dio prisa, ahora podía aprovechar un poco el momento y observar la cara de Derek sin que este le notase.

El tío era jodidamente perfecto, la barba de unos días le quedaba de fábula y su mandíbula cuadrada le daba un aspecto muy varonil.

Stiles se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos eran algo que no había tenido nunca, pero estaba cansado de pensar en tonterías cuando la vida de alguien siempre estaba en juego, así que se permitió disfrutar y observar sin preocuparse de nada.

Poco a poco, acercó su cara a la de Derek y empezó a llamarle, este iba abriendo y cerrando los ojos poco a poco, hasta que los abrió completamente y los volvió a fijar en los ojos de Stiles.

-Derek…- Stiles empezó a hablar, pero las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta y no querían salir.

-Dime- La voz de Derek sonó suave por primera vez, como si él fuese un igual.

-Nada, que he preparado algo de cena, un poco de pasta boloñesa, tienes que comer para recuperarte.- Stiles sintió que casi metía la pata, no era eso lo que había estado a punto de decirle.

-Stiles- Esta vez fue Derek el que no quería que acabase el momento.- Esto me es violento, por favor, esta vez no te rías.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Necesito que me ayudes a incorporarme, tengo que ponerme en pie.

-¿Tú estás tonto?- Stiles habló casi en un susurró, pero su voz era todo preocupación.

-Necesito ir al baño- Derek apartó la cara y cerró los ojos, no quiso mantener el contacto al decir esto último.

Stiles cambió la mueca en un segundo y se dio cuenta por primera vez al girar Derek la cara, que la mano que tenía puesta en la frente del grandullón estaba desde hacía solo Dios sabe cuándo, acariciando la mejilla de Derek.

-¡Ah! Por supuesto, sin problemas.- Stiles casi se tumbó al lado de Derek en la cama para poder pasarse con cuidado el brazo del mayor por detrás de su cuello y una vez sujeto bien el brazo de Derek se fue incorporando poco a poco, parando cada vez que oía a Derek variar su respiración cuando algo le molestaba.

Una vez ambos estuvieron sentados en la cama, girar a Derek y bajarle los pies de la cama fue mucho más fácil. Incluso en el momento de levantarlo y hacer que se apoyase en él, se quejó con la respiración menos veces.

Ambos caminaron despacio hasta el servicio y una vez frente a la puerta, Stiles no supo qué hacer y empezó a ponerse colorado.

-Derek…¿Quieres que yo… te ayude?- Stiles se notaba encendido, e intentaba mirar para el lado contrario de donde estaba el grandullón.

-No, no hace falta tranquilo.- Derek sonrió e intentó mirarle, como tenía la cara vuelta, usó la mano que tenía por la nuca de Stiles para obligarle a mirarle a los ojos.

Stiles sintió como Derek se empujaba la cara con la mano y aunque intentó resistirse, acabó cediendo y sus ojos se encontraron.

Derek sonrió ampliamente al ver lo colorado que estaba el chaval por la situación y soltándose poco a poco de su agarre en Stiles y agarrándose a la puerta del servicio, volvió la cara para decirle:

-Stiles, no es el momento de «intimar» tú y yo-.Volvió la cara y se metió en el baño, pero antes de cerrar la puerta tras él, añadió:- Aún.

 


	20. Capitulo 20

Capitulo 20

Stiles se dirigió a la mesa donde había preparado todo y empezó a servir en los platos la pasta. Al poco, Derek volvió a abrir la puerta del baño y salió con dificultad, el joven se acercó y le tendió la mano, pero se paró antes de tocarle, esperando el habitual desprecio de Derek.  
Pero este la cogió y le pasó la suya por detrás de la cabeza de Stiles.

«Debe de estar realmente mal para apoyarse en mí»

Derek empezó a caminar con más facilidad apoyado en el cuerpo de Stiles.

-¿Has preparado pasta?- Derek se giró solo un poco para poder mirarle sin hacerse daño.

-Sí, no sabía qué te gustaría, así que pensé que pasta estaría bien.- Una pequeña punzada se clavó en el interior de Stiles.

«Sabía que tenía que haber preparado otra cosa…»

-Gracias, Stiles- Derek le dijo mientras este le ayudaba a sentarse a la mesa.- Hacía mucho que no comía pasta, me encantaba de niño.

La punzada se convirtió en una sensación de calor balsámica por todo su cuerpo. Stiles fue incapaz de no sonreír.

-¿Qué quieres beber?- Stiles se dirigió hacia la nevera y sacó varias botellas.- Tenemos zumo, agua y… ¿vino?

Derek carraspeó un poco.

-Sí… era… de mi tío.- Derek, intentó no mirar a Stiles en esos momentos.- Mejor agua, no vaya a ser que haga reacción con lo que me han inyectado.

Stiles miraba la cara de Derek de perfil y sonrió al notar que el vino era obviamente suyo, ¿pero por qué ocultarlo? Ya le preguntaría por eso más tarde.

-Muy bien, es verdad, será mejor con agua.- Stiles cogió la botella de agua y guardó las demás. – De todas formas el pinchazo vale por hoy, pero tienes que tomarte unas pastillas a partir de mañana por la mañana.

Stiles rellenó los vasos y ambos empezaron a comer.

-¿Le has puesto… salchichas?- La mirada extrañada de Derek irritó un poco a Stiles, nadie se metía con su forma de cocinar.

-Por supuesto que sí, es pasta a la americana, ¿qué esperabas?- Derek y Stiles se miraron fijamente sin decir nada unos segundos, cada vez con la cara más y más seria, hasta que ambos estallaron en carcajadas, tan fuertemente, que Derek tuvo que agarrarse el hombro cercano a la herida para que no le molestase.

-Está realmente bueno, hay algo que no se te da tan mal al parecer…- Derek sonrió abiertamente a Stiles y este al ver su cara iluminada, le devolvió una sonrisa más exagerada y siguió comiendo.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo esta tarde mientras yo dormía?

-Pues… Los ejercicios, me he puesto al día con la tarea y empecé a preparar sin prisas esto, no mucho la verdad.

-¿Has visto algo en mis libros que te yo no hubiese visto?- La entonación de Derek era tranquila, pero Stiles sintió que era una prueba oculta.

-No he buscado tus libros, como dijiste que me los dejarías he querido esperar a que me digas donde están, no soy un acosador.

Ambos sonrieron y terminaron de comer en silencio, cada vez que uno fijaba la mirada en el otro, la bajaba rápidamente antes de que el otro le pillase, aunque ambos lo sabían, ninguno dijo nada.

Una vez terminada la cena, Stiles empezó a recoger los platos.

-Déjame hacerlo a mí, tú has cocinado.- Derek intentó levantarse como si nada, pero no pudo contener la mueca de dolor que cruzó su pecho.

-Tú no puedes hacer mucho ahora mismo abuelete, vete al sofá a leer algo o lo que quieras, cuando termine de limpiarlo todo te pondré el vendaje.

Derek refunfuño por lo bajo y se puso a imitar a Stiles sin hacer ningún sonido, solamente diciendo la palabra “abuelete” que tan bien le había sentado.

Despacio y sin prisa, Derek se dirigió hasta su mesa de noche, sacó un libro que había en un cajón y se encaminó al sofá.

Mientras, Stiles lavaba los platos, los cubiertos, la olla y todo lo que había usado para preparar la cena mientras miraba a Derek de reojo, asegurándose de que no se hacía daño.

Una vez hubo limpiado todo, se secó las manos y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Derek.

-Si no te importa.- Le comentó el joven.- Voy a darme una ducha.

-Tranquilo, esta es tu casa, puedes usar el jabón y champú que hay en el hueco de la ventana.

-Muy bien.- Dijo mientras se levantaba y se quitaba la camiseta de Derek.- ¡ah! También voy a lavar la ropa, ¿tienes algo que quieras que lave?

Stiles se controló la sonrisa de tal forma que pudo disfrutar completamente del rostro de Derek al verle así. Era raro que Stiles estuviese sin camiseta y la expresión y la miradas que Derek le echaba sin decir nada era prueba suficiente de ello.

«Esto por lo del teléfono, la venganza se sirve fría Derek»

-Pues si no te importa…- Stiles se quedó roto, Derek dejó de mirarle y empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón como si el joven no estuviese allí.

-¿Qué haces?

-Pues intentar quitarme el pantalón, es el del otro día y será mejor lavarlo ¿no?- Derek le dio una mirada angelical.

«Hijo de puta, ¿te crees que vas a ganar»

-Será mejor que te ayude y te estés quieto Derek, déjame a mí. – Stiles tiró a un lado del sofá su camiseta y se puso entre las piernas del grandullón, se arrodilló y se acercó al cinturón.

-¿Qué… Qué haces?- Stiles miró divertido como a Derek se le trababan las palabras al tener al joven en tan comprometida posición.

-No seas tonto Derek. –Le dijo acercando su cara a la del grandullón.- Tú solo no puedes quitarte el pantalón.

Y con una mano terminó de desabrochar el cinturón con un sonoro «click» que obligó a Derek a tragar saliva.

Stiles bajó divertido la mirada y empezó a tirar del cinturón poco a poco para no hacerle daño y que cojones, por diversión traviesa y pura.

-Si te molesta avisa, voy despacio.- Stiles volvió a mirar a los ojos de Derek y los vio ansiosos, lo cual empeoró un poco la situación por su parte, porque esto le estaba poniendo a mil y como se levantase iba a notarse la constancia física de ello.

Al no decir nada Derek nada, una vez que Stiles sacó el cinturón completamente empezó a desabrocharle los botones, Derek intentó impedírselo, pero Stiles le agarró la mano y empezó a desabrocharle los botones con la otra.

-Stiles… Para… Por favor…- Derek ahora tenía los ojos más rato cerrados que abiertos, se notaba que no quería y que a la vez lo deseaba de una forma que Stiles no se esperaba, pero le daba absolutamente igual, ahora mismo su mente no era tan lógica y mecánica; de hecho, su mente solo decía: «Más despacio, mírale, pero no pares, un botón…»

Derek empezó a respirar lentamente por la boca, otro botón…

La mano que Stiles le agarraba se puso rígida y Stiles se fijó que los abdominales de Derek también se marcaban más, todo su cuerpo se estaba tensando, otro más…

Solo queda el último botón, pero después de todo lo que ha visto la mano de Stiles empieza a temblar, no consigue desabrocharlo y deja de mirar a Derek para centra su atención en el último botón.

Todo empezó a estar confuso, Stiles traga saliva y descubre que también él está respirando acelerado por la boca, aun así consigue quitar el último botón y unos boxers blancos deportivos se entrevén por el hueco que él ha creado.


	21. Capitulo 21

Capitulo 21

Las manos de Stiles se agarraron a los laterales de los pantalones de Derek y poco a poco empezó a tirar, dejando al descubierto el principio de los bóxers blancos, deportivos, de tela fina que llevaba.

Sin embargo, cuando había descendido un poco, no consiguió bajar más.

-Derek, necesito que levantes un poco para poder sacar los pantalones.- Stiles dirigió la mirada hacia la cara de Derek.

Unos ojos azules le devolvían la mirada, pero no eran los mismos de hace solo un momento, la cara de Derek estaba tensa en una mueca seria y la mirada, Stiles había visto muchas veces esa mirada, era capaz de congelar el infierno.

-No Stiles- La voz de Derek sonaba tan fría como su mirada, Stiles no entendió, su cerebro estaba desconectado en ese momento y esta reacción tan contraria le dejo completamente bloqueado. Necesitaba su Alt+Ctrl+Supr, pero él no tenía de eso.-Ya puedo yo, gracias.

Derek le había apartado la mirada a mitad de la frase, pero el joven aun no sabía qué hacer, viendo que donde estaba agachado molestaba, se levantó y se apartó un poco, pero no supo que decir ni que hacer, así que decidió preguntar.

-He hecho… o dicho algo… No sé, me dejé llevar, no pensé…

-No, no lo hiciste.- Derek se terminó de quitar el pantalón despacio y con la cara arrugada por el dolor. –Pero no te culpes, no has hecho nada mal.

-¿Entonces?- De repente una idea vino rápida a su cabeza, quizás era solo un juego, Derek no sentía nada por él, solo era una broma y él la había llevado a más pensando que la calidez y nerviosismo que sentía al lado de Derek era recíproco. –Vale… me voy a la ducha.

Stiles se giró cabizbajo, descubrir la verdad le había provocando una profunda herida en su pecho y se la había hecho él solo, por confundir la realidad.

-Espera- Le dijo Derek

Stiles se giró sin moverse del sitio y Derek le lanzó el pantalón y su camiseta. Stiles no lo esperaba y aunque intentó agarrarlo varias veces en un solo segundo, este acabó en el suelo.

-Lo siento.- Recogió el pantalón y se giró otra vez camino al cuarto de baño.

-Stiles… -Fue lo único que dijo el grandullón mientras Stiles entraba en el cuarto de baño y cerraba la puerta.

Al final todo había quedado en eso, el había malinterpretado la broma y ahora se sentía pequeño, inútil, hundido, encerrado en oscuridad.

«Los sentimientos son una puta mierda»

Metió la ropa en la lavadora y se quitó sus pantalones para meterlos también, pensó en quitarse la ropa interior, pero tenía claro de que no iba a salir de allí solo con la toalla.

Cogió el detergente y preparó y puso en marcha la lavadora.

Se miró un momento en el espejo del baño, pero se miro sin verse realmente, solo se paró delante, con la vista perdida en algún punto de sus ojos.

Suspiró, se terminó de desnudar y se metió en la bañera.

Vio que el grifo estaba en el soporte superior y abrió el agua caliente, aun así salió fría; molestaba un poco, pero no le importaba, se giró, dejando que el chorro del agua le diera directo en la nuca y cerró los ojos.

Estuvo así unos segundos, mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo y se llevaba el malestar interior. La mente volvió a repasar la imagen del cuerpo de Derek, de los pantalones, del último botón y notó como se estaba poniendo a tono otra vez. Solo que esta vez no estaba de humor para contentar a su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y cogió el champú y el gel, ambos de una marca extraña, aun así se duchó tranquilo, sintiendo lentamente el roce del agua, no tenía ganas de salir.

Al poco, escuchó unos golpes suaves en la puerta.

-Stiles ¿estás bien?- La voz de Derek sonaba floja, tristona.- Llevas mucho ahí dentro.

Stiles no tenía ganas de contestar, no tenía ganas de hablarle, aunque sabía que eso sería imposible, no podía irse de allí ya le había dicho a su padre que no iba a dormir en casa y de todas formas, por mucho que le doliera, estaba preocupado por ese estúpido de afuera.

Cortó el agua y salió de la ducha, se secó con la toalla y se puso su ropa interior, miró la lavadora, aun le quedaba tiempo para estar lista, al ser lavadora secadora tardaba más que una normal.

-Ya voy, retírate de la puerta, voy a abrir.

Stiles empezó a abrir con cuidado la puerta y al hacerlo lo primero que vio fue la mirada de Derek mirándole a él. Esta vez era una mirada distinta, una mirada de lástima, una mirada fugaz que apenas mantenía, la alejaba hacia el suelo y le volvía a mirar.

-¿Cómo te las has apañado para venir hasta aquí sin ayuda?- Stiles terminó de abrir la puerta y vio que Derek estaba apoyado contra la pared de al lado de la puerta.

-Me habías asustado, pensaba que te habías resbalado o algo.

Derek empezó a sonreír un poco y aunque estaba cabreado con él, Stiles no pudo notar sentir un calor interior al ver que esa sonrisa era solo por y para él.

-Te habrá dolido caminar sin apoyo.- Stiles se agachó al lado de Derek y le cogió el brazo derecho para pasárselo por detrás del cuello y así llevar parte de su peso. –Eso te pasa por cambiar el chip tan rápido.

-Stiles… Tenemos que hablar…

Stiles no dijo nada, empezó a caminar y llevó a Derek hasta la cama, una vez allí le ayudó a sentarse despacio, para que en ningún momento la herida estuviese tirante.

-Stiles, verás, lo de antes…

-Sé lo que vas a decir, que no es lo que querías que pasara, que te has dejado llevar y que realmente no soy tu tipo…

-¿Puedes por favor hacer dos cosas?- Derek elevó la voz y la puso más seria, tanto que Stiles se quedo cayado mirándole.

-La primera: Cállate un momento, quiero decirte algo y no sé bien cómo hacerlo.- Derek tomó un poco de aire y suspiró antes de proseguir.

-La segunda: Deja de infravalorarte ¿quieres?- Las palabras pillaron por sorpresa a Stiles, el cual automáticamente abrió la boca para argumentar, pero Derek le tapó la boca rápidamente con una mano, impidiendo que saliera palabra alguna.

-Recuerda la primera parte Stiles- Derek esperó a que Stiles asintiera antes de quitar la mano de sus labios y cuando la quitó lo hizo despacio, como si disfrutará del roce de los labios del joven en sus dedos.

-Me importas más de lo que piensas Stiles, hacía mucho que no me sentía así de bien con nadie, es como… como si te conociera desde hace mucho tiempo, tenemos complicidad, no es algo solo físico.

Stiles arqueó las cejas y se le iluminó la cara, seguía siendo una adolescente, algo mayor pero adolescente y las partes físicas le tiraban muuuucho.

-Relájate Stiles- Derek sonrió un poco y continuó. –Eres muy especial para mí, Stiles y cuando has empezado con todo esto- Derek señaló su ropa interior.

-Me he sentido realmente feliz porque era obvio que me correspondías, pero no quiero que esto sea una cerilla, que brille intensamente en la oscuridad y se consuma rápidamente.

Derek estiró una mano y le alborotó el flequillo mientras le sonreía.

-Si tu quieres, si sientes lo mismo que yo, me gustaría que probásemos, que nos conociésemos más y que avancemos poco a poco, soy mayor que tú y tengo más experiencias en pasarlo mal y en el daño que te puedo hacer y el que tú me puedes hacer, por eso, antes de que la atracción nos juegue una mala pasada, tómatelo con calma, piénsalo un par de días y luego dame una respuesta de si quieres arriesgarte conmigo, de si quieres que lo intentemos.

Derek retiró la mano y espero que Stiles empezase a soltar frases tras frases, pero en lugar de eso se quedó en silencio.

Derek se quedó en silencio también mirando a Stiles y este, sintió como una lágrima le recorría el rostro, sin embargo la dejó allí, era una lágrima que quería recordar para siempre, una lágrima de pura felicidad.


	22. Capitulo 22

Capitulo 22

Stiles por fin reaccionó, se sentó al lado de Derek sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, lentamente, con un poco de timidez, fue acercando su mano a la mejilla de Derek, pero cuando estaba a unos centímetros de su barba se detuvo. Derek le sonrió y ladeó la cabeza para unir el contacto entre ambos.

Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa y empezó a acariciarle la barba, empezó a examinar a Derek minuciosamente, cada detalle de su rostro, lo tocaba y lo observaba, subió a su oreja derecha, luego su pelo, su flequillo y Derek cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el sentimiento.

Luego bajó por la frente, acarició la nariz mientras unía su otra mano a la mejilla izquierda; Stiles notaba como se le volvía a acelerar el corazón.

Tragó saliva con dificultad y se inclinó hacia delante, acercando su cara aun más a la de Derek.

Los labios, rosados, insinuantes, se veían completamente suaves. Las tentación de probar con calma su sabor aumentaban cada segundo, pero Stiles sabía que Derek no le dejaría hacer nada que pudiera comprometerlos aún.

-¿Sabes?- Preguntó suavemente Stiles, Derek abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver como el joven se acercaba aun más a él, pero se giraba cerca de sus labios y se encaminaba a su oreja izquierda.

-Me gustas Derek, me gustas desde hace mucho, creo que siempre me he sentido raro a tu lado, a veces eres un capullo.- Stiles le sonrió.-Pero otras me haces sentir super cómodo a tu lado.

-Sobre eso…- Derek intentó hablar, pero Stiles puso un dedo en sus labios.

-Aún estoy hablando yo.- Stiles se alejó de su oído y volvió a mirarle a los ojos, uniendo sus frentes y dejando sus labios cerca, pero imposibles de besarse. –No necesito días Derek, ya llevo días sintiéndote más cercano, pensando en ti en todo momento, intentando cabrearme contigo para que luego me derritas con una tonta sonrisa.

Derek intentó hablar, pero al seguir el dedo de Stiles en sus labios, los separó un poco, lo suficiente como para poder respirar por la boca y que Stiles sintiera cada exhalación e inspiración, lentas y cálidas.

-Cabrón… Stiles solo pudo susurrar las palabras, mientras posaba sus manos debajo de las orejas de Derek y llevaba sus labios a los de él, pero justo antes de fundirlos, se detuvo un momento. – Vayamos poco a poco, ¿vale?

Derek sonrió de pura felicidad, al ver que Stiles realmente lo había pensado y aun en esa situación, quería algo más profundo y duradero.

Stiles al ver la sonrisa de Derek entendió sin palabras, y por fin, fundió sus labios con los de él. Al sentir el suave tacto un escalofrío recorrió todo su pecho y su cuerpo, sus manos se deslizaron hacia la nuca de Derek.

Solo un casto beso y Derek separó un poco su rostro, más que nada porque las manos de Stiles impedían que se separase mucho.

-¿Estás bien?- Derek preguntó con una voz tan cariñosa que Stiles que se derretía.

-Estoy cojonudamente.- Dijo sonriendo, aún con los ojos cerrados. –Sin duda mucho mejor que el primero.

Derek arqueó las cejas y cogió entre sus manos las manos de Stiles.

-¿Qué primer beso? ¿Con quién?- La voz de Derek había cambiado a algo más fría y nerviosa, haciendo que Stiles abriera los ojos.

Stiles se tomó un tiempo para disfrutar de la expresión de Derek, realmente tenía que sentir algo por él porque se notaba que estaba dolido, había olvidado que Derek había estado inconsciente la primera vez que sus labios se unieron.

-¿Por qué sonríes Stiles? Respóndeme de una vez.

-Me hace gracia que te pongas celosillo de ti mismo. –Stiles volvió a sonreír, pero estaba vez Derek no, se notaba que no le hacía mucha gracia que se andará por las ramas.

-Si te lo digo, ¿volveremos a besarnos?- Stiles sabía que tenía que contárselo ya, pero la tentación de poder tomarle el pelo al ex Alfa era muy grande.

-Dímelo y ya veremos.

-Ja ja, está bien, está bien. ¿Recuerdas la noche en el lago?-Stiles esperó la confirmación.

-Sí, claro.

-Cuando te saqué del agua, no respirabas, así que te hice el boca a boca.

-¿Qué? No lo recuerdo.- La voz de Derek cambio a un tono más avergonzado.

-Estabas inconsciente, cuando despertaste, yo tenía mi cara aun cerca de la tuya.

Derek bajó la cara y no dijo nada más, Stiles esperó un poco, pero parecía que Derek se había deprimido o algo.

Cuando Stiles iba a preguntarle como estaba, Derek subió de golpe la cabeza y le besó con pasión. El joven cerró en el acto los ojos y se dejó llevar, notando como la boca de Derek se abría y cerraba intentando abarcar toda la suya.

Las manos de Stiles volvieron a hacer presión, atrayendo más a él la cabeza de Derek, y el mayor respondió cogiendo entre sus labios el labio inferior de Stiles. Succionando un poco y soltando, para volver a besarle con urgencia y necesidad.

Stiles apenas pensaba, simplemente sentía y cuando se armó de valor para introducir su lengua en la boca del lobo, dejó hasta de respirar durante unos segundos. El sabor de Derek era increíble, no es que fuera un experto en el tema, pero si sabía que cada persona tiene un sabor único y diferente. Y el de Derek era suave y fuerte a la vez.

Los castos besos pasaron a besos salvajes, y estos provocaron que el cuerpo de ambos reaccionase con espasmos y temblores, calor y frío a la vez. Derek se giró en la cama, y envolvió con sus piernas la cintura de Stiles, este hizo lo mismo, y ambos quedaron tan cerca que podían notar el calor que desprendía el cuerpo semidesnudo del otro.

Stiles tuvo que para un momento para coger aire, y la imagen de Derek abrazándole con sus piernas y sus brazos, solamente vestidos ambos con la ropa interior, una ropa que era más una barrera de tela que apretaba ahora mismo a ambos a más no poder.

Aun así, agradeció tenerla, pues él había pedido ir poco a poco, y ahora mismo prefería no pensar y dejarse llevar.

Derek también le observaba, Stiles vio como los ojos de Derek iban de una parte de su cuerpo a otra, hasta pararse un momento en la entrepierna. Stiles sintió vergüenza por un momento, pero cuando Derek volvió a mirarle a los ojos lo notó, le negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía para indicarle que no tenía que sentirse así, y ambos se volvieron a besar.

Derek acariciaba el pelo de Stiles, la nuca, la espalda, e incluso le agarraba a veces de los hombros para atraérselo más cerca, aunque sus pechos ya se estaban tocando.

Stiles se perdía en los besos, tanto que al rato recordaba que tenía manos y que podía usarlas para recorrer todo el cuerpo de Derek, pero al volverse a besar estas quedaban quietas y detenidas en el sitio donde estuvieran, hasta que la falta de aire terminara el beso y entonces volvía a recordar que las podía mover.

Todo era casi mágico, todo era nuevo, suave y duro al mismo tiempo, salvaje y delicado, eran opuestos encontrados en armonía. Pero una de las veces que pararon para mirarse o para coger aire, Derek giró la cabeza a un pequeño reloj que tenía en la mesita. Y dio un beso casto a Stiles, aunque este abría la boca e intentaba volver a introducir su lengua en la de Derek, al ver que no podía, Stiles abrió los ojos y le miró con extrañeza.

Derek estaba sonriendo y no soltaba su abrazo, aunque no le besaba.

-Es muy muy tarde Stiles, se nos ha pasado la hora bastante.- Stiles pareció no comprender, y Derek movió la cabeza señalando el reloj de la mesita de noche. Al mirar la hora Stiles comprendió.

-Jooo.- Se quejó.- Yo no quiero parar.

-Stiles… Es mejor para ahora para que mañana no estés cansado y podamos continuar, además tienes clase a primera hora.- Stiles le dirigió una mirada de cachorrito triste, provocando unas carcajadas en Derek.- Te prometo que continuaremos mañana, pero ahora ayúdame con el vendaje, y vamos a tratar de dormir algo anda.

A regañadientes Stiles asintió, le besó castamente una última vez antes de soltar su abrazo.

 


	23. Capitulo 23

Capitulo 23

Stiles se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió hacia las vendas que la madre de Scott les había dejado para proteger la herida en la noche.

-Intenta no quejarte mucho- Stiles sonrió.

Con cuidado cogió un poco de esparadrapo y una gasa y le tapó con cuidado la herida. Trató de apartar lo menos posible su mirada de la gasa mientras la sujetaba con el esparadrapo, pero no podía evitar subir su mirada a los ojos de Derek para saber si en algún momento le estaba ocasionando algún daño.

Una vez que la herida estaba bien tapada, empezó a pasar las vendas por debajo de la axila y por el lado contrario del cuello, de tal forma que quedase firmemente sujeta, empezando a extenderla por el resto del pecho para tapar completamente la herida.

-Bien- Stiles parecía satisfecho observando su obra- Está claro que no es perfecto, pero debería de bastar para que no dañes la herida al moverte dormido.

Al subir la vista de las vendas a los ojos de Derek se sobresaltó un poco al ver la intensa mirada que este le estaba echando, no hacían falta palabras algunas, esos ojos estaban diciendo más que cualquier parrafada que Stiles pudiese llegar a soltar en su vida.

Sin decir nada, Stiles se volvió a acercar a Derek y este acercó a su vez su rostro al de Stiles, hasta que ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, con los labios de uno casi rozando los del otro, entonces, como si estuviese previsto, ambos cerraron los ojos y terminaron de fundir los labios en un cálido beso.

Un único beso, pero lleno de todo el sentimiento que llegaba a doler, al llegar al final del beso, ambos se separaron un poco y al igual que antes, ambos suspiraron a la vez como si fuera algo que habían ensayado miles de veces antes.

Stiles tenía una sonrisita tonta dibujada en el rostro, lo sabía y no le importaba, se sentía increíblemente feliz.

Poco a poco, empezó a caminar hacia atrás sin querer apartar la vista de esos azules ojos que le atrapaban el alma y la mente. Hasta que inevitablemente chochó con una de las paredes. Derek sonrió y Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa y se encaminó hacia el sofá.

Se medio tumbó y cogió una pequeña manta que había en una esquina del sofá para taparse un poco.

-Buenas noches Derek

-Buenas noches Stiles- Derek dirigió una última mirada a Stiles antes de alagar el brazo y apagar el interruptor de la luz.

La noche se hacía más difícil de lo que había imaginado, no es que el sofá fuera incómodo, aunque lo habría cambiado sin dudarlo por su cama, lo malo, eran los gemidos de dolor del grandullón. Cada vez que se movía y se intentaba girar, gemía, al parecer le tiraba de la herida o se le aplastaba según el lado a donde intentaba girar, y los gemidos hacían saltar a Stiles cada vez que los oía.

La noche fue avanzando lentamente, el joven no paraba de levantarse para asegurarse de que Derek seguía dormido, se acercaba sigilosamente y con cuidado, pero Derek siempre tenía los ojos cerrados.

Los pensamientos nublaban la mente de Stiles, y cuando se iba a rendir a ellos y quedarse profundamente dormido, un quejido le hizo volver y abrir los ojos de repente.

Espero unos segundos, pero no se volvió a escuchar nada más, aun así levantó y se acercó a ver como estaba, por si los vendajes se habían soltado o si le pasaba algo. Se acercó e intentó ver su rostro en la oscuridad del piso.

Pero no conseguía distinguirlo entre las sombras de la noche.

-¿Qué haces?- La voz de Derek le pilló de improvisto y le hizo saltar.

-¡Derek! Que susto me has dado, tío.- Derek medio distinguía la figura de Stiles y le parecía que se había llevado una mano al pecho, al parecer le había asustado de verdad.

-Stiles, es muy tarde, intenta dormirte.- Derek intentó girarse, pero al hacerlo ahogó un gemido soltando fuertemente el aire.

-Por eso no puedo dormir.

Stiles escuchó un suspiro, y luego un sonido como de una mano golpeando el colchón de la cama.

-Ven aquí, anda.

El joven sintió una alegría tremenda, se encaminó hacia el lado derecho de la cama y se acurrucó en el hueco que el grandullón le había dejado.

-Así al menos no estarás toda la noche levantándote.

-Sí- Stiles admitió con felicidad, y con cuidado apoyó su cabeza en el pecho derecho de Derek y este le sujetó con su brazo.- ¿Te molesto?

-No, el lado fastidiado es el izquierdo, ahí donde estas no hay problema.

Stiles inspiró profundamente y le inundó el olor de Derek, era un olor difícil de describir, era como una mezcla entre vida, plantas y tierra mojada, era salvaje y hogareño al mismo tiempo.

Luego, el sonido de los latidos de Derek invadieron su mente y mezclados con el dulce aroma, Stiles cayó en un profundo sueño.

Un sonido horrible le sacó de su descanso, era un pitido continuo y molesto que taladraba los oídos.

Stiles cerró los ojos con fuerza y se quejó para intentar aislarse del sonido, pero no había forma; al final, el sonido le terminó de despertar.

El sonido venía del reloj que Derek tenía en su mesita de noche, iba a intentar apagarlo, pero de repente dejó de sonar, y al levantar el rostro, Stiles vio que Derek estaba ahí, que le miraba de una manera tan dulce que se sentía morir y por si eso no fuera poco, le estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa tan llena de felicidad que Stiles nunca había creído posible que los labios de Derek fueran capaces de formar.

-Buenos días- Derek movió el brazo sobre el que estaba apoyado parte del cuerpo de Stiles, ayudándole a incorporarse.

-Buenos días- Dijo Stiles con los ojos medio cerrados y aún tan zombi que al darle un beso le besó la nariz.

-¿Stiles?- Derek le miró con cara extrañado.

-Ah, perdona.

Esta vez fue Derek el que dirigió su cabeza hacia la de Stiles consiguiendo besar los labios del joven que tanto tiempo le habían fascinado y que ahora estaban ahí ardientes de deseo de unirse a los suyos.

El primer beso fue más corto de lo que ambos habían deseado, cosa que solucionaron rápidamente con un segundo y un tercer beso.

-Venga, si seguimos así no vamos a poder parar.

-¿Y por qué iba a querer parar?- Stiles apenas le prestaba atención, solo quería seguir besando los tiernos labios de Derek y tratando de colar su lengua entre los labios del otro para volver a sentir lo mismo que la noche anterior.

Derek le separó agarrándole con ambos brazos de los hombros.

-Porque tienes clase, y si empiezas a faltar a clase por mí culpa me sentiré culpable, además todos van a creer que te he hecho algo.

-Es que me has hecho algo.- Stiles sonrió e intentó volver a besar a Derek, este sonrió una vez negando con la cabeza y aflojó sus brazos para permitir el beso.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.- Consiguió vocalizar Derek cuando el beso terminó. -Además si te portas bien, esta tarde puede que yo me porte bien contigo.

Stiles se quedó paralizado un momento, miles de imágenes e ideas corrían velozmente por su cabeza, y cada una era más loca o más caliente o incluso más loca y caliente que la anterior.

-Pero… solo si llegas a tiempo a clase, claro.

No hizo falta más para que Stiles saltase de la cama y mientras Derek reía al observarle, Stiles iba corriendo de una parte a otra de la casa tratando de encontrar su ropa y preparar el desayuno.


	24. Capitulo 24

Capitulo 24

Llegar a clase a la hora prevista no le llevó tanto tiempo como había creído.

Consiguió llegar a su asiento con tiempo de sobra para saludar a Scott y los demás compañeros.

-¡Hey Scott! ¡Hace un buen día!, ¿no crees? Porque a mí me parece realmente un buen día, que digo bueno, un día perfecto, encantador, tranquilo, de esos que pocas veces tienes la ocasión de disfrutar...- Stiles no podía dejar de hablar y sonreír, y Scott debía de estar captando algo extraño en él, por la expresión con la que le miraba.

-No te ofendas Stiles, pero me alegro de verte tan... ¿feliz?- Si Scott quería parecer confiado, terminando con una pregunta no lo había conseguido.

-A ver, ¿qué pasa?- Stiles le miró con los ojos medio cerrados, todo el rostro se había vuelto serio.- ¿Vas a decirme por tus superpoderes de “ya sabes qué” que uno no puede tener un buen día?

-Tranquilo Stiles, no quería ofenderte.- El rostro de Stiles no mejoraba.- De verdad, lo siento si he dicho algo mal, en serio, me alegro de que estés tan feliz.

Scott vio como el rostro no cambiaba, ninguna modificación en la expresión de Stiles durante un tiempo, un tiempo demasiado largo, hasta que, por fin, empezó a sonreír de nuevo.

-Está bien.- Dijo al final con una sonrisa completa en su rostro otra vez.

-¿Has podido ojear algo de los libros de Derek?

-Los libros... la verdad es que no, Derek se quedó dormido casi toda la tarde y...

-¿No los encontraste?- Scott se mostraba algo extrañado, para ser un simple humano, Stiles siempre conseguía todo lo que se proponía, normalmente no importaba el precio.

-¡Exacto! No los encontré por ningún lado.

-Bien, a ver si puedes buscar alguna excusa para llegarte esta tarde a su casa, parece que a ti te traga más que a mí.- Scott desvió la mirada al ver como Stiles se ponía colorado, no quería decirle a su amigo que había notado el olor de Derek proveniente de todo su cuerpo y no de era el típico olor de cuando estás con alguien, era el fuerte olor impreso en un cuerpo que se abraza o incluso restriega a otro. Pensó que era mejor esperar a que Stiles quisiera contarle si había sucedido algo o no.

-Si... Claro.-Stiles vaciló un momento.- Creo que me he dejado allí algunos libros porque me pasé la tarde haciendo deberes al no poder encontrar los libros, así que iré con la excusa de recogerlos y ya encontraré alguna forma de poder quedarme allí.

El timbre sonó fuertemente, haciendo que ambos dieran un brinco en sus asientos, a los pocos segundos, el profesor entraba en el aula y las voces cesaban.

-Recuerda, necesitamos información sobre cómo parar a esa bruja.

Las horas de clase fueron pasando lentamente, tan lentamente que a Stiles le iba a dar algo, aun así, minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo, el tiempo iba pasando. Y cuando pasaba del profesor que estuviera explicando y se metía en su mente pensando las mil y una cosas que Derek le «haría» el tiempo volaba más rápidamente, aunque también solía provocarle una erección, aunque ninguna imagen acudiera a su cabeza y entonces, al notar que los pantalones se le quedaban más pequeños y apretados, agradecía que nadie mirar debajo de los pupitres e intentaba prestar atención para conseguir una rápida vuelta a la normalidad.

En el momento del almuerzo todos se sentaron juntos para hablar sobre tácticas y estrategias, Stiles estaba un poco distraído, pero los demás le sacaban haciéndole preguntas sobre si Derek estaba recuperando algún síntoma de licántropo o si, por el contrario, seguía siendo un humano normal.

Allison y Scott charlaban en que era mejor tratar de tender una emboscada, mientras Isaac y Lydia pensaban en las distintas formas que podrían tratar de usar para atraerla. Pero, por más vueltas que le daban, no encontraban forma posible de enfrentarse a ella, quizás porque las flechas le atravesaban y era capaz de mantener en el aire a cualquiera de ellos. Y también porque aunque habían ayudado a Derek a preparar el ungüento que aumentaba la atracción de las criaturas sobrenaturales, no sabían exactamente qué hacer o dónde usarlo para no quedar en desventaja.

Otro turno de clases y Stiles se moría por dentro, poco a poco, tan poco a poco como avanzaban las clases en sí. Más deberes, más tiempo perdido que tener que invertir esta tarde en tonterías y por fin, el bendito timbre dio la hora final.

Rápidamente Stiles se puso en pie y metió todo lo que había en su mesa de un manotazo en la mochila que llevaba, se despidió de Scott con una rápida mirada y una sonrisa, e intentó no echar a correr por los pasillos para que no le castigaran y tuviera que perder aún más tiempo.

Llegó al coche y se subió de un salto, arrancó e intentó no atropellar a nadie mientras salía de los aparcamientos.

Rápidamente había llegado a los pisos donde ahora vivía Derek, y le mataba no poder encontrar un aparcamiento, tuvo que dar dos vueltas que le exasperaron antes de poder localizar una plaza suficientemente grande para su jeep.

Una vez hubo aparcado, cogió la mochila, cerró el coche y echó a correr hasta llegar a la puerta del piso. Apenas sin aliento llamó a la puerta, y esperó mientras oía el ruido de unos pasos acercarse a ella. La puerta por fin se abrió y allí estaba Derek, se había puesto unos pantalones negros y la herida estaba al aire, mucho mejor de lo que había estado esta mañana cuando le ayudó a quitarse la venda, aun así, faltaba bastante para estar curada como debía.

-Hola.-Derek le sonrió y se apartó, dejándole sitio para entrar en la casa.- ¿Qué tal las clases?

Stiles no habría podido responder aunque hubiera querido, aún estaba cogiendo aire de la carrera que se había metido a máxima velocidad para llegar lo antes posible a la puerta de la casa.

Así, que empezó a entrar en la casa, pero al pasar cerca de Derek, se giró y le agarró el rostro entre sus manos mientras se ponía de puntillas para volver a fundir sus labios con los cálidos labios del antiguo licántropo.

Abrió un poco sus labios para poder recorrer con ellos los de Derek, el cual seguía inmóvil pues el beso le había pillado por sorpresa.

Como pudo cerró la puerta sin dejar de besar a Stiles, y también empezó a abrir sus labios para coger entre los suyos los dulces y suaves labios del joven.

El tiempo que no andaba en toda la mañana, acabo por detenerse en ese mismo momento, y el movimiento de los labios era a ratos rápido y ansioso, luego abrían los ojos y sus miradas se encontraban, una media sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de ambos, y los besos se volvían suaves y tranquilos por un corto periodo.

Por fin, Derek consiguió romper el beso eterno por unos segundos.

-Deberías de comer algo antes de pasarte toda la tarde así, Stiles.

-Ya estaba comiendo algo hasta que me has interrumpido Derek. – Stiles le lanzó una sonrisa picarona y Derek no pudo más que sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza como indicando que le había encantado pero que era tonto, no tonto en plan mal, sino ese tipo de tonto cuco que te alegra y te ilumina hasta el momento más odioso.

Derek cogió las asas de la maleta de Stiles y se las quitó, soltando la maleta al lado de ellos. Stiles se dejaba hacer sin parar de contemplar el cuerpo de Derek y la mirada tierna pero seria del grandullón.

Despacio, Derek fue quitándole la camiseta, y Stiles levantó los brazos para ponérselo más fácil. Entonces notó como la mirada de antiguo Alfa se tomaba su tiempo para hacer un reconocimiento detallado de su pecho, abdominales, brazos, y Stiles no pudo más que ponerse colorado. Derek se dio cuenta de la rojez en las mejillas del joven y le sonrió.

-No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte Stiles, tienes un cuerpo realmente bonito.

Oír esa frase referente a él de labios de Derek hizo que se sonrojara aún más, provocando que el grandullón le cogiera por el costado, le abrazara, y lo mantuviera pegado a su cuerpo, piel contra piel.

Stiles se sentía morir al poder notar en su pecho el pecho de Derek, el tacto de la piel con la piel era cálido y agradable, era realmente maravilloso.

Aun así se armó de valor y rompió el abrazo para preguntarle lo que llevaba todo el día dando vueltas por su mente.

-¿A qué te referías cuando me dijiste que te ibas a portar bien conmigo? He llegado a tiempo a clase.

-¿Ah sí? Entonces, espero que esto valga como premio- Derek sonrió mientras empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón que Stiles llevaba, haciendo que cayera al suelo.


	25. Capitulo 25

Capitulo 25

Stiles se quedó paralizado, la imagen de Derek arrodillado ante él era una fantasía hecha realidad. Sus pantalones bajados dejaban al descubierto un enorme bulto en sus bóxer que llevaba haciendo presión desde el primer beso que se habían dado.

Derek pegó su cara al bóxer de Stiles, aspiró tranquilo el aroma y, con su boca, fue recorriendo el bulto en la ropa interior.

El joven se sentía morir, y eso que ni siquiera le había tocado la piel, los gemidos se escapaban de los labios entrecerrados de Stiles mientras este acariciaba el pelo de Derek sin atreverse a hacer presión, aunque se moría por apretar la cabeza del antiguo licántropo contra su pene duro para poder sentirla bien. Sin embargo, hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y mantuvo su posición sin ceder a la tentación.

Después de que Derek recorriera de la base a la punta y de la punta a la base le dirigió una mirada, pero Stiles tenía los ojos cerrados por puro placer.

Derek siguió mirándole hasta que Stiles, extrañado por el cese de todo movimiento, abrió los ojos y bajó la mirada. Se encontró con unos ojos de Derek brillantes de puro deseo, pero sin embargo, no se movía, no hacía otra cosa que mirarle.

Al principio Stiles no entendió, no sabía si ya se había acabado, cosa que rezaba a todos los dioses habidos y por haber para que no fuera, o si pasaba algo raro.

Entonces comprendió, Derek había parado no porque hubiera terminado, sino porque ardía en deseos de seguir más, pero avanzando, quitándole el bóxer, y la mirada suplicante era su forma de pedir permiso. Es cierto que le dijo que quería ir poco a poco, pero Stiles no se imaginaba que aún iban a ese ritmo.

Pensó en decirle algo, pero las palabras desaparecían en su garganta, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y los ojos de Derek parecían brillar de pura felicidad.

Derek bajó la cabeza, volvió a pegar su nariz, y aspiró sin prisa y despacio el aroma íntimo de Stiles.

Stiles intentó tragar saliva cuando sintió las fuertes manos del grandullón bajarle lentamente los bóxers, su apretado pene se inclinó más hacia abajo a medida que bajaba el bóxer, hasta que la fuerza del empalme venció a la tirantez de la goma de los bóxer, y el pene duro del joven salió como  un muelle.

Stiles sintió un poco de timidez, al ver su polla al lado de la cara de Derek, por más veces que lo podría haber imaginado, en este momento volvía a sentirse un poco tímido por su desnudez, aunque tan cachondo que no pensaba hacer nada para taparse.

Y entonces, mientras su mente se liaba con los sentimientos encontrados, uno nuevo acalló todos los sonidos. Derek había abierto su boca y empezó a dale pequeños besos a la punta, el glande aún tapado por la piel.

Las cosquillas que el joven experimentaba eran agradables e insoportables por partes iguales, quería que no acabase nunca y que, al mismo tiempo, terminase de una vez. Pero estaba visto que la «recompensa» que Derek le estaba dando iba a durar más de lo que esperaba en un principio, ya sea porque el antiguo Alfa así lo quería o porque también estaba disfrutando a más no poder y tampoco quería que ese momento terminase nunca.

Derek se alejó después de los besos, tiró con cuidado un poco de la piel hacia atrás, y vio salir un poco de líquido pre seminal.

Entonces sonrió y con la punta de la lengua cogió el líquido, miró un momento a Stiles, el cual ahora no le quitaba la vista de encima, y la imagen de Derek con el principio de la lengua brillante y la mirada entre divertida y excitada le puso aun más caliente de lo que ya estaba si es que eso era posible.

Derek se incorporó, pero Stiles no se extraño, aún tenía la lengua fuera de la boca, y con esta abierta, volvió a meter la lengua dentro de la boca, pero no la cerró, para que Stiles viera que el líquido seguía allí. Entonces se acercó con la boca entre cerrada y besó al joven. Este devolvió el beso, e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Derek, compartiendo el líquido pre seminal, el sabor se le antojó algo salado, pero aun así notó como la temperatura de su propio cuerpo aumentaba. Una vez que habían compartido el líquido en el beso, Derek acercó sus labios al oído derecho de Stiles.

-Este lo podemos compartir.- Dijo susurrando las palabras lentamente al oído, Stiles creía que iba a correrse solo de oírle hablar de esa forma.- Pero el resto que salga... Es todo mío.

Stiles se obligó a tragar saliva, intentando calmarse un poco, pero Derek volvió a bajar rápidamente, cogió con una mano el pene de Stiles justo donde el glande termina, y lo fue descapullando poco a poco, hasta dejarle el glande a medio descapullar. Entonces, acercó su boca, y mojó con su lengua sus labios antes de usarlos para terminar de descapullar la polla completamente dura de Stiles.

Al principio la sensación del joven era como de cosquilleo, pero a medida que Derek se introducía más y más su pene en su boca, la sensación aumentaba, era tremendamente placentera, nunca había sentido nada así, era casi imposible de describir, era como la sensación del agua en tu cuerpo cuando estas flotando en una piscina dejándote llevar, pero más intensa sin llegar en ningún momento a ser molesta, era, como sentir el masaje más relajante y con el mejor aceite del mundo, todos sus vellos se erizaron mientras un fuerte escalofrío perfecto recorría su cuerpo.

Derek consiguió meterse el pene erecto completamente en la boca y, aunque parecía imposible, todo el sentimiento cambio. Stiles sintió como si la sensación fuera distinta, pero igual de intensa, un suspiro se abrió paso entre sus labios.

-¿Cómo estás...- Stiles tuvo que tragar saliva para poder continuar.-…haciendo eso?

Derek le volvió a mirar, y sacó de su boca el pene de Stiles antes de mirarle sonriente y enseñarle su boca abierta y en ella, su lengua moviéndose como en círculos, de lado a lado, adelante y hacia atrás.

-¿Te lo explico más... o sigo?- Derek le dio una sonrisa picarona, y Stiles esta vez sí que usó la mano que había vuelto a poner en la cabeza de Derek para llevarle la boca a su pene.

Derek rió un segundo antes de dejarse llevar por la fuerza del joven y meterse de un rápido movimiento el duro miembro de Stiles en la boca, en vez de hacer lo mismo de antes, los movimientos fueron más rápidos, recorriendo cada vez toda la envergadura, desde la base, hasta casi la punta, pero sin sacarla de la boca en ningún momento.

-Joder....- Fue lo único que Stiles llegó a decir al variar la velocidad tan bruscamente, y tuvo que usar la otra mano para apoyarse en la puerta antes de perder el equilibrio y caer.

Derek siguió con su movimiento, a veces rápido, y de repente unos pocos lentos solo para volver a aumentar la velocidad, llevando a Stiles a la locura descontrolada.

Stiles notaba un cambio de temperatura en su cuerpo que bajaba drásticamente pero de una forma muy placentera a su pene, el placer no paraba de aumentar, algo que había creído imposible desde el primer momento, y ahora era incapaz de controlar su respiración y los gemidos de placer se escapaban de sus labios a medida que su respiración aumentaba en intensidad.

Derek empezó a mover también a añadir un movimiento de giro con su cabeza, haciendo que su lengua recorriera en rápidos movimientos todo el pene de Stiles y este notaba como perdía completamente el control de su cuerpo, y como quería más y más, aunque le asustaba un poco verse así de necesitado sexualmente.

Pronto unas cosquillas empezaron a concentrarse en su pene, un ligero hormigueo que fue ganando intensidad cada vez más, notó como las mejillas empezaban a arderle, su temperatura corporal empezaba a volver a aumentar de manera descontrolada, y como cargas energéticas se iban concentrando más y más en su pene.

Stiles era incapaz de controlar esas sensaciones que se apoderaban de su cuerpo y en cierta forma, no quería hacerlo.

En un segundo era todo intensidad: todo su cuerpo se agarrotó, todos sus músculos se endurecieron, y todo fue como una enorme explosión de placer que salió desde el punto de unión del glande con el tronco y viajó rápidamente por todo su cuerpo transmitiendo enormes oleadas de placer, como si una presa hubiera estallado y una muy agradable sensación recorriera todo su ser.

Por fin, la respiración fue volviendo a la normalidad y Stiles observó como Derek aún tenía su pene en su boca, se lo sacó lentamente, y tragó mientras se limpiaba los labios con el dorso de la mano.

-Ha sido...- Stiles no supo que decir.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado.- Derek le sonrió y se levantó, se acercó para besarle pero Stiles le esquivó y bajó rápidamente.

-Ahora te toca a ti- Dijo mientras empezaba a desabrochar el pantalón de Derek.


	26. Capitulo 26

Capitulo 26

Stiles miró el enorme bulto que tenía el pantalón de Derek, luego le miró a él y con una media sonrisa, comenzó a desabrochar los botones, pero parecía que Derek no llevaba nada de ropa interior debajo, dejando al descubierto con cada botón, un trozo mayor de piel, hasta que empezó el bulto a asomar la base del grueso pene que intentaba luchar contra la presión del pantalón.

Al siguiente botón el tronco del pene quedaba visible y este trató de escapar por la nueva apertura, pero estaba tan comprimido que no pudo.

Una especie de temblor iba aumentando en Stiles a medida que iba dejando visible el miembro erecto de Derek y ahora, al quitar el último botón, este salió como un muelle y le quedó justo enfrente de su rostro.

Entonces el miedo y las dudas se apoderaron de Stiles, esta era su primera vez y miles de pensamientos empezaron a pasar por su cabeza.

«¿Y ahora que está fuera cómo empiezo?» «¿Y si no le gusta?» «¿Y si lo hago mal?» «¿Me la meto directamente en la boca?»

Con cada pregunta, aparecía otra más sin respuesta. Los nervios se apoderaron de él y solo se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor cuando sintió el tacto de unas manos obligándole a levantar la vista.

-Hagamos una cosa- Derek le miraba con cariño y tranquilidad.- Hoy solo lo hago yo y otro día tú.

Stiles se sintió al mismo tiempo aliviado y ofendido, como si Derek creyera que no era capaz de hacerlo, aunque en el fondo él mismo sabía que no tenía ni idea, que esta era la primera vez en su vida que iba a hacer algo así y que seguro que Derek se había dado cuenta de ello.

-¿Piensas que no lo puedo hacer?- Stiles intentó poner su voz más picarona.

-Sé que yo aún no puedo.

Esa no era la respuesta que Stiles esperaba, había creído que era cosa suya, que era por haber tardado en pensarlo y esto le pilló completamente desprevenido.

El antiguo Alfa se arrodilló a su lado y le acarició la cara con las mejillas.

-Dijimos de ir paso a paso, puede que tú no lo necesites, pero yo realmente no quiero meter la pata en esto Stiles, no debería de haber hecho lo que he hecho tan pronto, pero...-Derek apartó un momento la mirada de sus ojos.- Eres increíblemente guapo y desprendes mucha sexualidad.

-Espera... ¿Qué yo qué?... No puede ser, ¿qué desprendo qué?...

Stiles no sabía como reacción a eso, nunca le habían dicho algo así, aunque también es cierto que ni siquiera él había pensado algo así, siempre se había considerado un chico normal, del montón y que alguien opinase así de él era algo que le había sorprendido y que le había transmitido una cálida sensación en su pecho.

Derek volvió a mirarle y puso sus labios junto a los de Stiles, casi un simple roce, una caricia antes de fundirlos en el beso más emotivo que el joven hubiera sentido nunca.

Ninguno de los dos quiso que ese momento terminase y en cuanto separaban mínimamente los labios, los volvían a unir. Entonces Derek abrazó el cuerpo de Stiles y cuando el beso terminó, el Alfa puso su cabeza en el cuello del joven y apretó un poco más el abrazo que le daba.

Era un abrazo perfecto, un abrazo que solo le das al ser amado, no apretaba tanto como para llegar a asfixiar, pero era mucho más fuerte que el que usaba para saludar a un amigo al que no había visto en mucho tiempo, además pudo sentir la enorme carga emotiva que transmitía, pudo sentir en su interior que Derek estaba descargando en él un torbellino de sentimientos y emociones larga y profundamente ocultados.

Stiles se sintió muy afortunado al ver que el sentimiento era realmente mutuo, que no importaba lo que el grandullón pudiese decir o no decir, porque ese abrazo dejaba al descubierto todo y el joven le abrazó también con fuerza, para tratar de transmitir sus sentimientos también.

Entonces, Derek empezó a llorar.

Stiles notaba los pequeños temblores en su cuerpo y oía y sentía la respiración dificultosa en su cuello, quiso no decir nada y esperar que el antiguo Alfa se desahogara, no necesitaba preguntarle el porqué de ese llanto.

El joven sentía que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Derek se había sentido lo suficientemente cómodo con alguien para poder mostrarse tal cual era, sabía que las lágrimas eran por todo lo que había perdido y nunca se había permitido llorar, hacía mucho que Derek se había encerrado en sí mismo y ahora que había encontrado a Stiles, el niño pequeño que perdió a su familia había salido de las sombras, el joven que tuvo que sobrevivir sin mostrar ninguna debilidad, el adolescente traicionado por la persona amada, el joven adulto que perdió a su hermana, que vio como su propio tío intentaba acabar con él, que se volvió a enamorar de la persona equivocada, que perdió su manada y el poder que había conseguido y ahora había perdido todo lo que había sido. Entendía a Derek sin saber realmente como lo sabía, sabía que sus mundos se habían puesto patas arriba, ambos se comprendían y eso hizo que Stiles apretase un poco más el abrazo, pero no dijo nada. No había nada que decir.

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente del tiempo que pasaron en esa posición, de rodillas en el suelo, abrazados el uno al otro, Derek se había calmado hacia tiempo, pero aun así no había soltado el abrazo, no había levantado el rostro y Stiles había hundido su cabeza en el cuello de Derek, respirando tranquilo su aroma y disfrutando del momento.

Poco a poco Derek fue separando su cabeza del cuello de Stiles, y este hizo lo mismo, ambos se miraron sin decir nada y volvieron a besarse.

-Vamos, será mejor que vuelva a calentar la comida.-Derek se incorporó y volvió a abrochar su pantalón,- Antes de que anochezca completamente.

-¿Anochecer? Pero si aún faltan muchas horas para eso.- Stiles se levantó también y se volvió a poner sus bóxer y su pantalón.

Derek no dijo nada, solo señaló hacia la gran ventana, y Stiles descubrió que habían pasado abrazados y besándose mucho más tiempo del que él había pensado.

-No puede ser... –Stiles cogió su maleta del suelo y la dejó sobre la pequeña mesita mientras se acercaba a mirar por la ventana.

Derek se le acercó por detrás y le abrazó mientras le susurró al oído:

-Cuando estas con la persona amada, el tiempo vuela.

Stiles sonrió al sentir unas cosquillas en el oído al notar la cálida respiración de Derek en él.

-Pues entonces sí, será mejor que recuperemos fuerzas.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la cocina, Derek encendió el quemador que había debajo de una pequeña olla y empezó a menear la comida. Stiles se acercó a cotillear que iban a comer.

-¿Qué es? Huele muy bien- Stiles abrazó ahora a Derek por la espalda y acarició con cuidado su pecho sin hacer presión, para no darle en la herida que aún tenía.

-Es una receta de mi madre, una especie de sopa de verduras, aunque yo siempre le añado un poco de salmón, le da un toque realmente excepcional.

Stiles quiso ayudar a Derek en la cocina, pero ya estaba todo hecho, la mesa estaba puesta para dos, aunque no había nada en los vasos.

-¿Qué quieres beber? – Dijo Stiles con la cabeza metida otra vez en el frigorífico. –Aún tienes el vino...

Derek rió, mirándole de reojo.- Aún no puedo tomarlo, pero si tú quieres puedes echarte.

Stiles sacó la botella de agua y rellenó los dos vasos mientras Derek empezaba a llenar los platos con la sopa.

-No tiene gracia beber uno solo.- Stiles esperó a que Derek soltara la olla antes de volver a besarle.

-Venga, vamos a la mesa.- Derek se separó un poco de Stiles y ambos se sentaron a comer.

Ambos comieron entre risas y caricias, Stiles exaltaba el buen gusto de la comida, que esperaba algo más estilo... comida para perros, pero Derek le pegó una colleja cariñosa y le contraatacó con algo como si no le gustaba la comida que le había hecho, no le haría ninguna más, tanto de alimentos como placentera.

Hasta que el teléfono de Stiles empezó a sonar...


	27. Capitulo 27

Capitulo 27

Stiles rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta caer en la cuenta de que había dejado su móvil en la mochila. Rápidamente fue a buscarlo antes de que dejase de sonar.

Derek lo observaba correr y rebuscar en silencio, había dejado de comer, esperaría hasta que Stiles pudiese continuar con él.

-¿Qué sucede, Scott?- Stiles por fin pudo contestar al teléfono y preguntó antes de que su amigo pudiese responderle.

-Entiendo, ¿dónde estás ahora?- Preguntó Stiles mientras veía como Derek había entendido también el mensaje, lentamente se levantó y empezó a quitar la mesa.

-No, aún nada, pero ahora mismo voy.- Stiles colgó y sostuvo su móvil entre las manos con la cabeza agachada, como sin querer mirar a Derek, el cual entendió que estaba procesando la información.

-Suéltalo sin más, Stiles, no te preocupes- Derek se acercó a él y le abrazó con ternura.

-Tengo que irme Derek, Scott y los otros han encontrado a la bruja, hemos de solucionar esto antes de que muera alguien más.

-¿Y tú puedes ayudar?- Stiles sintió la mirada de Derek, normalmente son una palabras que le hubieran dolido en lo más profundo de su ser, siempre el apartado, siempre el humano normal, pero hoy no, hoy sabía que eran palabras de preocupación por su seguridad.

-Soy más duro de lo que parezco, ya lo sabes- Stiles le abrazó con fuerza un momento y luego rompió el abrazo.

-Quédate aquí Derek, tú estás herido y no podrías ayudar.

-¿Es una orden?- Derek le sonrió, le acarició la mejilla y se sentó en la mesa otra vez.- Entonces, ¿no te importará que siga comiendo, verdad?

-No- Stiles le sonrió mientras empezaba a caminar de espaldas hacia la puerta.- Es lo que debes hacer.

-Además hazme el favor de revisar tus libros, a ver si encuentras algo que se pasara por alto la primera vez por favor.

Quiso esperar un momento más para guardar esa imagen de Derek en su mente para siempre, el antiguo Alfa, sentado en la mesa, mirándole feliz, sonriendo, era algo que no había visto nunca, de hecho era algo que nunca había esperado poder llegar a ver.

Suspiró una última vez antes de girarse y salir del apartamento, empezó a bajar las escaleras y se encaminó medio corriendo al sitio donde había aparcado el coche.

 

El camino hasta los límites del bosque donde había quedado con Scott fue bastante rápido, no paraba de darle vueltas a las cosas que había descubierto con Derek y a lo cálida que era la sensación de sentirse realmente querido por otra persona.

Aun así no descuidó su misión, condujo todo lo rápido y con cuidado que podía y encontró el coche de Allison donde su amigo le indicó.

Se bajó de un salto, no sin antes coger el bate metálico que guardaba desde hacía tiempo en la parte de atrás de su coche, nunca estaba de más llevarlo y más en un pueblo como ese.

Al llegar al principio del bosque esperó un momento, intentando escudriñar el paisaje que se abría ante él, buscando alguna señal por pequeña que fuera de sus amigos.

Al no oír ni ver nada decidió entrar él solo, la idea de llamar a Scott se le pasó por la mente, pero también la imagen de su amigo escondido detrás de un tronco cuando la bruja pasaba cerca de él y de repente, su móvil sonando porque su amigo Stiles no sabía qué hacer.

Prefirió armarse de valor y probar suerte, es lo que siempre había hecho y era lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer otra vez.

Al poco de internarse en el bosque empezó a oír los sonidos de los pájaros, y algunos matorrales moviéndose, sonidos normalmente producidos por los propios habitantes del bosque, así que eso le tranquilizo. Porque, estaba claro que si había algún ser sobrenatural cerca de allí, los animales estarían callados y en silencio. O al menos, ese era el pensamiento que rondaba por la mente de Stiles en estos momentos, más bien para decirse a sí mismo que todo iba bien que por otra cosa.

Encerrado como iba en sus pensamientos, un sonido le sacó de ellos bruscamente, provocándole un salto involuntario y una pérdida de equilibrio en la que perdió más la dignidad que otra cosa.

-Psss

Stiles se giró en redondo, y entonces la vio. Allison estaba a unos metros de él a su derecha, escondida, con la espalda pegada a un gran árbol y con un arco compuesto entre sus manos.

-Acércate por aquí.- Allison le susurró.

El joven se agachó un poco con el bate sujeto entre las manos y camino con pasos silenciosos y rápidos.

Una vez que estuvo en el árbol más cercano al de Allison echó un rápido vistazo, para ver si él encontraba de lo que se estaban escondiendo, y al no ver nada se dirigió con la mirada a Allison.

-¿Donde está Scott?- Susurró también.

-Llegará en cualquier momento, está atrayéndola.

Stiles la miró un poco desesperado.

-¿Él solo?- Stiles notó su propia preocupación en la voz.

-No, está con Isaac...- Un deje en la voz de Allison dejaba entrever que no estaba muy contenta con la idea.

-Oh, qué gran ayuda...- No es que Stiles no apreciara a Isaac, pero era cierto de que el pobre rara vez daba una correcta, es cierto que él no era tampoco un genio, pero consideraba que de todos los seres sobrenaturales que había conocido, Isaac es el que más le igualaba en torpeza.

Stiles se lo pensó unos momentos más, miró de soslayo a ver si conseguía ver algo otra vez y, al no ver nada, volvió a preguntar a Allison.

-¿Vendrán hacia aquí?

-Ese es el plan.- Dijo Allison mientras señalaba un fino hilo atado entre las ramas de un árbol cercano a ellos.

El joven siguió el hilo con la mirada, la verdad es que se le perdió un par de veces porque estaba bastante bien escondido, pero al parecer había ballestas en dos de los árboles que al cortar el hilo deberían de disparar al mismo tiempo desde dos posiciones opuestas, flanqueando al enemigo.

-Déjame pensar, ¿idea tuya?- Stiles le dio una sonrisa picarona para indicarle que le parecía buen plan, al menos parecía una forma más eficiente de conseguir que esta vez no consiguiese esquivar alguna de las flechas.

Allison le sonrió, una sonrisa reconfortante, capaz de iluminar hasta la más negra oscuridad.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- La joven le miró un poco más seria, Stiles diría que más preocupada.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Eres feliz?

Estuvo a punto de contestar que sí automáticamente, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Allison lo decía por Derek, y que Scott debía de haberle dicho algo, o puede que ella lo notase de alguna forma en su urgencia al querer salir de clase y volver a estar con el antiguo Alfa.

Stiles abrió la boca pensando cómo expresarse mejor, pero al no encontrar palabras la volvió a cerrar sin decir nada.

Allison le volvió a sonreír con esa bella sonrisa, y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Stiles no sabía que le ocurría, claro que era feliz, ¿por qué no iba a serlo? Estaba con el mejor hombre que alguna vez hubiera conocido, estaba viviendo un sueño, y sin embargo, algo le había frenado, algo en su interior no le dejó contestar honestamente.

Los pensamientos empezaron a viajar a la velocidad de la luz en la mente de Stiles, tratando de saber exactamente como se sentía, la verdad es que se había dejado llevar y no lo había pensado, pero en un segundo, todos los pensamientos pararon.


	28. Capitulo 28

Capitulo 28

En el atardecer del bosque, un grito desgarrador consiguió dejar en blanco la mente de Stiles y sacar de ella, en un solo segundo, todo pensamiento que no fuera el de temer por su vida y la de sus amigos.

Stiles pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como Allison se pegaba más a su tronco, como agarraba más firmemente su arco entre las manos, y como, con los ojos cerrados, controlaba su respiración, haciéndola pausada.

Stiles deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener esa fuerza de voluntad y esos instintos de cazador para poder dominar la situación sin que esta te llegue a dominar a ti.

El sonido como de una avalancha empezó a aumentar y Stiles trató de mirar con cuidado, pero todo el cuerpo le temblaba con fuerza.

Aun así consiguió asomarse para ver los contornos de Scott e Isaac, ambos corrían hacia su dirección, quiso dejar de mirar y esconderse, quiso gritarles desesperadamente que corriesen en otra dirección, pero eran sus amigos y él nunca les había fallado, no iba a empezar ahora.

Volvió a apretar el bate metálico entre sus manos, a la espera de que el tacto de algo frío y real le permitiese centrarse un poco más.

Ya podía oír claramente los pasos de sus amigos, cada segundo se le antojaba demasiado rápido cuando el peligro venía de camino.

El extraño sonido como de avalancha se intensificó, y esta vez, con un rápido vistazo, sí que consiguió averiguar que lo provocaba.

La joven, la bruja que les hubiera atacado días atrás, estaba persiguiendo a sus amigos de una forma distinta a la anterior, la tierra se removía bajo sus pies, como impulsándola hacia delante, era como si controlase todo el suelo del bosque y este le ayudase a avanzar más rápidamente.

También su aspecto era diferente, su pelo anteriormente rojizo, ahora era más castaño azulado, incluso el tono de su piel parecía más moreno.

«Seguramente al haber absorbido toda la energía vital de una persona su piel haya cambiado por el exceso de energía, es decir, que esta bruja estaba con las pilas bien cargadas... Genial...»

Rápidamente Scott e Isaac pasaron a tan solo unos metros de ellos y la bruja les siguió sin sospechar nada, como si no supiese que estaban allí.

Todo lo demás pasó muy rápido para la mente de Stiles.

Allison se giró y disparó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dos flechas, la primera de ellas cortó el fino hilo de la trampa que habían dispuesto, y las dos ballestas disparan su carga.

Stiles escuchó como las flechas hicieron impacto de una forma apagada, y luego volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido una vez más cuando la segunda flecha que había disparado Allison llegó a su destino.

Rápidamente, armándose de valor, Stiles salió de detrás del árbol y contempló la espalda de la bruja, esta tenía la flecha de Allison clavada, y también los dos virotes de las ballestas, uno en el costado derecho y el otro en el hombro izquierdo.

La bruja se había detenido, y tenía la cabeza gacha, como mirando hacia el suelo. El verdadero Alfa y el Beta se giraron y transformados, se lanzaron contra la bruja.

El choque de los dos contra el cuerpo de la joven provocó que esta cayera al suelo, pero tan pronto como cayó, la tierra la absorbió, quedando en el sitio los virotes y la flecha.

Stiles y Allison se acercaron a observar el lugar con sus armas preparadas, y los cuatro se pusieron espalda contra espalda intentando localizar alguna señal de la bruja.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, pero nunca esperarían lo que vieron.

Los árboles se movieron contra ellos, la tierra empezó a temblar y todos luchaban por mantener el equilibrio mientras las ramas de los árboles se doblaban y retorcían intentado agarrarlos.

Toda la zona parecía haber cobrado vida de repente.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- Gritó Scott tratando de hacerse oír por encima del ruido de las ramas al chocar.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza mientras golpeaba con el bate a las ramas, partiendo gran parte de las finas, pero teniendo dificultades con las más gruesas.

Allison se había vuelto a colocar su arco a la espalda y había desenfundado dos dagas con las que giraba y cortaba en una especie de baile mortal.

Isaac y Scott intentaban abrirse paso a mordiscos y arañazos.

Trabajando juntos y moviéndose todos en la misma dirección consiguieron poder salir de la zona del bosque que tenía movilidad, pero la batalla no había hecho más que empezar, y frente a ellos la bruja volvió a surgir de la tierra.

-Todo terminará esta noche- La voz de la joven estaba completamente fuera de lugar, era la voz de una señora mayor, no de una chica.

-¿¡Quieres a un verdadero Alfa!?- Scott le gritó y rugió con todas sus fuerzas, un verdadero grito de Alfa que dejaba claro que las intenciones de la bruja le iban a costar más de lo que ella esperaba.

El grito infundió renovadas energías en Isaac y, como si fueran uno solo, ambos licántropos se lanzaron al ataque y flanquearon rápidamente a la bruja.

Esta empezó a defenderse haciendo crecer rápidamente plantas y enraizando las piernas de los lobos, pero estos eran más rápidos, saltaban y partían las nuevas plantas mientras se acercaban más y más a la bruja.

Stiles mantenía una distancia segura, lo suficientemente cerca como para poder actuar si encontraba alguna brecha en las defensas, pero lo suficientemente lejos para no resultar herido y convertirse en una carga.

Mientras Allison preparó una flecha y la mantuvo en su arco a la espera de una mínima oportunidad para lanzarla.

Cuando los licántropos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de la bruja como para tratar de atacarle, la tierra se la volvió a tragar. Apareciendo a unos cuantos metros más a la derecha, volviendo a llenar el lugar de nuevas plantas reptantes y riendo con una voz endiablada y fría.

-¡Yo puedo seguir así todo el tiempo!- Les gritó- ¿Y vosotros?

La flecha de Allison aprovechó el cambio de sitio que había realizado la bruja para encontrar un hueco en las defensas y clavársele en el pecho.

-Uggg- La bruja miró con odio a Allison, si las miradas matasen, Allison habría caído al suelo fulminada.

Entonces, como si una bombilla se encendiera en la creciente oscuridad que rodeaba a Stiles, este comprendió el problema.

-¡La tierra! ¡Hay que sacarla de la tierra!- Miró rápidamente a Allison y a sus amigos- ¡Scott! ¡Sácala de la tierra, que deje de estar en contacto con ella!

Scott le dirigió una mirada y asintió rápidamente, otra vez Isaac y él trataron de rodear a la bruja rompiendo y esquivando todas las raíces y ramas.

-Allison, ¿tienes cuerda aquí?- Stiles la miró esperanzado.

-En el coche, en el maletero.- Allison le tendió la llave en un rápido movimiento.

Stiles intentó cogerlas, pero los nervios provocaron que salieran despedidas, aun así consiguió atraparlas en el aire y tan pronto como las cogió salió corriendo al lugar donde habían dejado los coches.

La mente de Stiles estaba ahora llena de pensamientos, intentado dar la forma correcta al plan para que pudiese funcionar.

Notaba los latidos de su corazón acelerados, y también su respiración, aun así no le importó. Aceleró un poco más y rápidamente llegó hasta el coche de Allison.

Usó la llave para abrir el maletero, pero lo que vio le dejó parado un segundo.

El maletero estaba lleno de dagas, ballestas cortas, un arco compuesto, varias puntas de flechas, más flechas de recambio, cuerdas, incluso granadas de humo... La chica estaba realmente preparada para cualquier situación.


	29. Capitulo 29

**Capitulo 29**

Stiles cogió el rollo de cuerda que había en una esquina y dos granadas de humo, nunca se sabe si serían útiles.

Volvió a darse una carrera, aunque ya era casi de noche, le fue fácil guiarse por los sonidos, gruñidos y quejidos de la batalla, de las ramas al brotar y al partirse y la asquerosa risa de la bruja.

Cuando llegó al sitio vio que la bruja había vuelto a cambiar de lugar, esta vez estaba más cerca de donde él y Allison habían estado, y pensando eso se percató de que no veía a Allison por ningún lado.

Empezó a girar tratando de verla , pero todo fue en vano, entonces le pareció oír una especie de silbido suave, proveniente de una árbol cercano, aferró el bate y se preparó para el golpe de las ramas, pero en su lugar vio a Allison en los alto de una de las ramas con la mano estirada y haciéndole muecas.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- Le susurró Stiles, aunque tardó un poco en caer en la cuenta de que no podría oírle desde donde se encontraba si le susurraba.

Allison le hizo señales con la mano indicando la cuerda que él llevaba, Stiles observó que la bruja estaba bastante distraída mientras trataba de inmovilizar a los dos licántropos con las ramas y árboles cercanos, así que aprovecho para acercarse más a Allison y lanzarle la cuerda.

Rápidamente Allison observó el terreno y el árbol en el que se encontraba, pasó las dos puntas de la cuerda por unas ramas altas y gruesas, y se ató el centro a su cintura.

Stiles observaba perplejo la rapidez con la que Allison se desenvolvía, intentó no pensar si ya había hecho algo parecido alguna vez, parecía que esta chica realmente había sido entrenada y supo todo lo que él había previsto con tan solo preguntarle por una cuerda.

Observó también cómo iba el combate, con la esperanza de que Scott e Isaac consiguieran algún tipo de ventaja, pero parecía que ambos iban en tablas, la bruja seguía creando y retorciendo plantas pero ellos las rompían con velocidad, aunque no conseguían nunca superar la velocidad de la bruja; a veces conseguían acercarse, incluso alguna que otra vez Isaac o Scott habían conseguido pasar sus defensas y arañarla, pero en cuanto se metía bajo tierra volvía a salir intacta, completamente curada de cualquier daño.

Volvió a observar a la cazadora y vio que ya estaba preparada, ahora era su turno.

Aún temblando un poco por el miedo a la muerte y a enfrentarse a un ser sobrenatural, Stiles avanzó y salió de la protección de los árboles gritándole a la bruja.

-¡Hey, tú!, ¡sí, tú, la jardinera!- Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella moviendo el bate de metal enfrente de él.

-Ven aquí si tienes lo que hay que tener- Stiles apretó la mandíbula intentando controlar sus temblores, pero era una batalla perdida.

En unos segundos la bruja desapareció del sitio donde había estado atacando a sus amigos y apareció a tan solo unos centímetros de él, le miraba sonriente, con una mueca como de sorpresa, quizás le sorprendía el hecho de que fuera un simple humano el que le atacaba, fuera lo que fuera Stiles se tiró al suelo tan rápido como pudo.

Nada más caer, escuchó los gritos de furia de la bruja, y observó por el rabillo del ojo como sendas flechas se clavaban en sus hombros.

Stiles rodó sobre sí mismo para alejarse de ella, Scott e Isaac ya se encontraban a su lado, observando la escena, cuando Allison saltó del árbol donde se encontraba, haciendo que el cuerpo de la bruja saliera volando y se quedara colgado de las cuerdas de las flechas.

Allison se acercó hacia ellos para conseguir suspender a la bruja en el aire, lejos del tronco y las ramas, lejos del suelo que la regeneraba.

Ambos licántropos corrieron prestos a ayudar a Allison, pero ella los despachó a ambos de una mirada fulminante.

-No necesito ayuda para levantarla, ¡aprovechad para vencerla!

Stiles se quedó cerca de Allison y agarró  una de las cuerdas con la mano, lanzando el bate cerca de ellos en el suelo por si lo necesitaba otra vez, y ayudando a la joven a asentarse más fácilmente.

-He dicho que no...- Empezó a regañar Allison, pero esta vez fue Stiles quien le dio a ella la mirada fulminante.

-Sabes que puedo ser más de ayuda aquí que allí.- Dijo mientras señalaba como los licántropos saltaban y arañaban a la bruja mientras esta maldecía a gritos a ambos.

-Está bien- Cedió Allison.

La sangre de la bruja empezó a correr, y aunque a ninguno le hacía gracia tener que matarla de esta forma, había dejado claro que ella no iba a parar de atacar y matar más gente con tal de hacerse más poderosa.

La bruja luchaba por sacarse las flechas, pero tal y donde Allison se las había clavado no tenía fuerza en ninguno de los brazos para conseguir sacárselas. En un último movimiento desesperado, la bruja dejó de gritar, miró al cielo nocturno y empezó a murmurar.

Pronto unas nubes empezaron a tapar lo poca luz que quedaba, sumiendo el bosque en la más profunda oscuridad.

Nadie esperaba eso, y Stiles empezó a temblar al sentir como algo golpeaba su cara, no poder verlo le fastidió un montón pues metió un salto al sentir como gotas de agua caían sobre su cara.

La lluvia que había empezado con pequeñas gotas se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera inundación.

-¡Chicos, daos prisa!- Gritaron a la vez Allison y Stiles.

El sonido de los saltos de los licántropos se hacía cada vez más lejano a medida que el agua caía más y más fuerte.

-¡No podemos verla!, ¡no sabemos si le damos o no!- Gritó Isaac tratando de hacerse oír sobre el ruido de la lluvia.

Stiles quiso acercarse un poco para observar qué pasaba, pero la lluvia estaba transformando la tierra en barro, y el peso de la bruja parecía aumentar, o sus fuerzas disminuir, y poco a poco ambos empezaban a resbalar hacia el árbol.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, si llega a tocar tierra se curará, y no caerá dos veces en la misma trampa- Le dijo Allison mientras trataba inútilmente de aguantar en la posición.

Ambos empezaron a tirar con todas sus fuerzas, pero avanzaban un paso y retrocedían dos.

La bruja volvió a gritar, y la oscuridad pasó un poco, al parecer ella también estaba perdiendo las energías.

-Aguanta...- Se dijeron el uno al otro.

Stiles giró la cabeza, y vio aterrorizado como la bruja le miraba, levantó con dificultades un brazo y le señalaba. La bruja empezó a hablar increíblemente rápido, y de repente, la oscuridad se convirtió en pura luz, y Stiles vio como un rayo alcanzaba el bate a tan solo unos cinco metros de ellos, la fuerte explosión le hizo salir despedido hacia atrás, y perdió la noción de que era arriba y abajo, solo un fuerte pitido sonaba, y todo se sumió en la oscuridad otra vez en tan solo un segundo.

Stiles recobró poco a poco el sentido de la realidad, y se dio cuenta de que ya no sostenía la cuerda, miró asustado rápidamente al sitio donde había estado la bruja, pero no veía nada.

Un fuerte grito pareció venir de donde antes había estado, y las negras nubes desaparecieron poco a poco, parando la lluvia.

 _«¿Lo hemos conseguido?_ »

Una vez que recuperó la visión gracias a la luz de la luna, comprobó que Allison estaba a un metro de él, había clavado dos flechas en el suelo y estaba sujetas a ellas tumbada en el suelo, encontró que Scott e Isaac estaban ambos en el suelo también y la bruja estaba colgada aun de la cuerda, solo que esta seguía viva.

Stiles entendió pronto el porqué, una especie de bola de fuego salió volando desde detrás de los árboles y cortó ambas cuerdas, cayendo la bruja al suelo. Esta se enterró y volvió a salir como si nada hubiera pasado, y junto a ella, apareció la misma bruja que le había perseguido la otra noche.

Las brujas habían sido siempre dos y, ahora, estaban juntas.

 


	30. Capitulo 30

Las dos brujas sonrieron al mirarse la una a la otra, ambas eran iguales, como gemelas, al reconocerse miraron a los chicos y su expresión cambió.

 

Ambas miraron con frialdad y enfado al grupo y, de repente, la que dominaba el agua y la tierra, desapareció bajo esta. Y la que había lanzado la bola del fuego y parecía desplazarse como el aire, desapareció como teletransportada.

 

-¡¿Dónde están?!- Gritó Isaac mientras se levantaba de un salto y corría hacia donde habían estado solo un segundo antes.

 

-¡No! ¡Espérame!- Esta vez fue Scott quien le gritó, aún tumbado en el suelo. Rápidamente se levantó y al volver a mirar a Isaac ambas brujas le rodeaban.

 

-¡Nooo! Gritó mientras corría hacia ellas.

 

Las brujas, con expresión de ira en sus rostros, agarraron a Isaac, cada una de un brazo, y este empezó a gritar tratando de escapar de sus captoras.

 

Pronto, hasta Stiles podía ver como manaba la sangre del brazo de Isaac que le agarraba la bruja de la tierra, y como emergía una pequeña nube de humo del otro brazo que le agarraba la bruja del fuego.

 

Unas flechas le pasaron cerca de la cabeza a Scott mientras corría hacia Isaac, el cual, ya sin fuerzas, se dejó caer en el suelo mojado del bosque mientras ambas seguían agarrándole. Aunque ahora habían cambiado la expresión y una vez que el chico estaba debilitado en el suelo y había dejado de resistirse, ambas pasaron la mano libre por encima de su cabeza e Isaac empezó a brillar. Ambas brujas abrieron sus bocas y aspiraron el brillo del joven licántropo, dejándolo cada vez más y más debilitado.

 

Las flechas dieron en sus blancos, una se clavó en el cuello de la bruja de la tierra, aunque ni siquiera pareció inmutarse.

La otra flecha atravesó completamente a la del aire como si de un fantasma se tratase y una maldición se escuchó desde lo alto de un árbol.

 

Scott llegó todo lo rápido que pudo junto a Isaac y, aunque él no lo sabía, sus ojos brillaban en un vivo color rojo. -¡Apartaos de él!- Gritó mientras cogió la flecha del cuello de la bruja y la retorció, aún dentro del cuello.

 

Eso sí que pareció afectarle porque la bruja comenzó a gritar y dejó de absorber la energía para agarrar fuertemente la mano de Scott que todavía agarraba la flecha.

 

De repente, Scott notó como de la mano de la bruja brotaban como cuchillas de piedra que le cortaban la piel. Aun así no gritó, cogió su otra mano y tiró con fuerza de la mano de la bruja, esta, dura como una piedra, trataba de cortarle la piel con todas sus fuerzas, y aunque el combate estaba reñido, Scott consiguió separa la mano de la bruja de la suya poco a poco.

 

Stiles, viendo la escena que sucedía delante de sus ojos, no sabía que podía hacer, pero sus amigos estaban en un aprieto y notaba un nervio en su interior que le urgía a actuar.

 

Miró alrededor en busca del bate, pero este parecía haber desaparecido después de ser alcanzado por el rayo.

 

Aun así no podía estarse quito mirando, localizó a Allison a su lado, y ella ya tenía el arco tenso, tratando de encontrar un posible blanco seguro en cuanto Scott consiguiera librarse. Y él se sintió impotente, incapaz, aun así no iba a dejar a sus amigos morir allí sin luchar por ellos.

 

Cogió una de las ramas más grandes que encontró y se dirigió corriendo hacia ellos con la rama en lo alto.

 

Pero, de pronto, notó como si unas fuertes ramas le cubrieran el pecho y le inmovilizaran, intentó escaparse de su agarre y estuvo a punto de conseguirlo hasta que un ruido llegó a sus oídos.

 

-¡¿Tú estás tonto o te lo haces?!- Le llegó en susurros enfadados y pudo reconocer la voz de Derek en esas palabras.

 

Al sentir el calido aliento de Derek en su oído Stiles casi para el forcejeo, pero la imagen de Isaac en el suelo agarrado por las brujas fue más fuerte que su sentido común.

 

-Lo siento, Derek- Le susurro a su captor. -Pero no puedo dejarles morir.

Con un fuerte golpe de su codo en el costado de Derek, consiguió zafarse sin problemas del agarre del grandullón.

 

Stiles corrió hacia el lugar donde Scott estaba ya doblando el brazo de la bruja que dominaba la tierra.

 

Llegó al lado de su fiel amigo y trató de golpear fuertemente a la bruja del aire, sin embargo el palo la atravesó como si fuera un espíritu. Aun así, esta se molestó y trató de golpear a Stiles con su mano en llamas.

 

Todo se movió a cámara lenta para Stiles mientras veía esa mano en llamas acercarse a su cara, podía notar en su mejilla derecha el calor del fuego creciendo por milésimas de segundos, y él estaba bloqueado, incapaz de moverse.

 

Justo antes de que el fuego lamiera su pecosa piel, algo agarró la mano en llamas de la bruja, y el calor y el bloqueo desaparecieron al mismo tiempo.

 

Derek se había quitado la chaqueta negra que llevaba y había envuelto con ella la mano en llamas de la bruja. Esta, al estar creando el fuego, tenía la mano en estado físico y el antiguo licántropo pudo contenerla y doblarla unos segundos.

 

Al estar Scott doblando la mano de una bruja a la derecha y Derek contrayendo la de la otra bruja a la izquierda estas se encontraron sobre la cabeza de Isaac, y por un momento ambas brujas gritaron enfadadas.

 

Ambas manos se convirtieron en manos humanas normales, una dejó de tener piedras afiladas y la otra dejó de arder, y ambas manos se convirtieron en una sola.

 

Entonces Stiles se levantó del suelo y lanzó al lado de cada bruja las granadas de humo que había cogido del coche, tiró de Derek y de Scott, y ambos agarraron a Isaac y se alejaron de allí mientras todo el lugar se llenaba de humo.

 

-¡Vamos, corred ahora!- Grito Allison mientras se acercaba a ayudarles a cargar con Isaac, el pobre aún estaba algo aturdido pero consciente, las heridas de ambos brazos habían empezado a sanarse.

 

Rápidamente llegaron al lugar donde habían aparcado los coches, allí estaba también ahora el de Derek, Scott cargó a Isaac en el de Stiles y se metió con él en el asiento trasero.

 

-Isaac, Isaac, ¿me oyes?- Scott se acercó y le acarició en el rostro con ambas manos, absorbiendo el dolor de este en su propio cuerpo, al ver que no respondía, le besó suavemente en los labios, absorbiendo aún más el dolor mientras transmitía una dulce sensación de bienestar en Isaac, haciendo que este sea consciente y le devuelva el beso.

 

-Al fin, ¿cómo te encuentras?- Le pregunta en susurros sin atreverse a alzar la voz.

 

-Algo… aplastado- Dijo Isaac entre quejidos. Al darse cuenta de que seguía tumbado encima de su cuerpo, Scott trató de levantarse, pero los brazos de Isaac fueron más rápidos, y acercaron aun más sus cuerpos.

 

-Tssh- le susurro en el oído y le planto un cálido beso.-Aún estoy malito, esta noche me tendrás que dar cuidados- Le volvió a besar pero esta vez, larga y apasionadamente.

 

Mientras Stiles, Allison y Derek discutían lo que habían visto.

 

-Tenemos que acercarlas- Dijo Stiles a Allison,- Al hacerlo pierden sus poderes.

 

-Muy bien y ¿cómo piensas hacerlo?- Preguntó Allison

 

-Aún… Aún no lo sé, pero lo pensaré y contraatacaremos.- Stiles miró sonriente a Derek hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Derek tenía todo el rato la mano con la que había agarrado la mano ardiente de la bruja oculta en la espalda.

 

Stiles, entendió rápidamente que debía de habérsela quemado, le miro seriamente y suspiró.

-Cuando lleguemos a tu casa, te vas a enterar.- Dijo en un tono enfadado, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa.


	31. Capitulo 31

Stiles miró a su coche y vio como Scott e Isaac aún seguían acaramelados en los asientos traseros, sintió una pequeña punzada de envidia en su interior, pero al ver a Derek esperando a su lado se le pasó rápidamente.

 

-Toma- dijo a Allison mientras le lanzaba sus llaves del coche.- Y ¡asegúrate de que Scott lo limpia de babas cuando terminen!- Les gritó para que le escuchasen, pero si lo habían hecho, no pareció importarles.

 

Allison sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 

-A veces me siento como si fuera vuestra niñera.- Abrió la puerta de la parte trasera del coche de Stiles que Scott había cerrado hacía unos momentos y le lanzó las llaves.

 

-¡Allison!- Gritaron a la vez Scott e Isaac al verse interrumpidos en mal momento.

 

-Ni que fuera a ver algo que no haya visto Scott- Dijo aun así apartando la mirada. – Yo me voy a casa, he de fabricarme más flechas.

 

Derek iba a subirse en su coche cuando Stiles le regañó.

 

-¿Dónde crees tú que vas? Te sientas de copiloto, o ¿es que quieres que te castigue luego?

 

Derek le miró con cara de desprecio, la primera vez que le daba esa mirada desde hacía tiempo y aunque sabía que no iba en serio, por un momento Stiles temió que todo lo vivido no hubiera sido real.

 

-Vas listo si crees que vas a conducir mi coche.- Le espetó Derek con desprecio.

 

El joven tomó aire mientras notaba como un dolor se expandía por su interior.

 

-Muy bien, ¿quieres conducir tú? – Le miró y se paró frente a él, estaba bastante cansado de que le despreciaran y, a estas alturas, le daba igual ponerse todo lo borde que fuera.

 

\- Dame la mano, chócala, hazlo y te dejaré conducir, es más, si lo haces sin muecas extrañas me quedaré callado todo el camino e incluso me quedaré en mi casa, visto que te molesto y que no confías en mí.

 

Derek le dio una de sus peores miradas, pero, aun así, el grandullón se apartó del lado del conductor y se sentó en el del copiloto.

 

Stiles soltó el aire que había cogido y se sentó en el lado del conductor, arrancó despacio y fue sin prisas hasta la casa de Derek.

 

Una vez que se habían alejado bastante del bosque y casi habían llegado a casa del antiguo alfa, por primera vez en la historia, Derek habló antes que Stiles.

\- ¿Vas a dejarme?- Le dijo con una voz impregnada en tanta pena como si fuera un cachorrito abandonado.

 

-¿De… de qué estas hablando?- consiguió por fin decir el joven después de tragar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

 

-Sé que siempre la lío, sé que a veces estallo en furia cuando no hay nada que me lo provoque, antes creía que era cosa de licántropos, pero… ahora soy humano, y parece que solo soy frío y sin sentimientos, pero no es verdad, me duele, me duele mucho hacer estas cosas y aún más hacértelo a ti.

-Derek…- Es lo único que consiguió decir Stiles, y colocó su mano sobre la pierna del grandullón para tratar de transmitirle ánimos.

 

Tan pronto como llegaron al piso de Derek, Stiles consiguió encontrar un buen sitio para aparcar dada la hora que era y antes de que el antiguo licántropo bajara del coche le agarró y le besó suavemente en los labios.

 

-Por mucho que trates de echarme de tu lado, no me pienso ir- Sus palabras fueron transmitidas con una calidez que provocaron que el grandullón soltara algunas lágrimas, pero al darse cuenta de eso, hundió su cabeza en los hombros del joven para que este no se percatara de ello.

 

-Lo siento… lo siento- Susurraba al oído del joven.

 

-No te preocupes- Le decía mientras le acariciaba la nuca.- No hay nada que perdonar.

 

Ambos estuvieron en silencio un rato en el coche, abrazado sin nada que decir.

 

-Deberíamos subir- dijo por fin Stiles- Me la tienes que enseñar, a ver cómo la tienes.

 

Stiles pudo sentir perfectamente el nudo en la garganta que se formó en Derek y cómo a este le dificultó tragar.

 

-¡La mano! Me refiero a la mano que te has quemado al salvarme.- Se separó de él un poco y vio que tenía los ojos rojos.

 

\- Por cierto, gracias por salvarme la vida.- Le dijo antes de darle uno de los besos más suaves que jamás había dado.

 

Ambos entraron en el apartamento y algo receloso aún, Derek le extendió su mano. Stiles la observó con paciencia y minuciosamente.

 

-Mmhh, tampoco está tan mal, parece que tu chaqueta te la protegió en gran parte.

 

La mano de Derek tenía una ligera quemadura en la palma, pero nada grave.

 

-Aun así te echaré un poco de aloe vera, ¿tienes?- Preguntó mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

 

-Pues… da la casualidad de que sí, pero porque mi tío la usa, no es cosa mía.- Dijo mientras trataba de ocultar su mirada de la del joven.

 

-Jejeje, muy bien- Dijo mientras la buscaba.

 

Al poco Stiles llegó al salón y vio a Derek ya sentado en el sofá sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

 

El joven se acercó, le cogió la mano sin decirle nada y empezó a extender el aloe por la quemadura.

 

-Sshh, cuidado- Le espetó Derek tratando de apartar la mano.

 

-¿No vas a parar hasta que te castigue realmente no?- Dijo con una sonrisa picarona asomando a sus labios.

 

-¿Y… cuál sería el castigo?- Preguntó entre nervioso y divertido el grandullón.

 

-Pues para empezar, vas a tener que quitarme la ropa con una sola mano, y tendrás que bañarme tú, ya que fuiste tú el que me tiró al barro cuando yo iba a golpear a las brujas en sus feas caras.- Le comentó mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía sin darle la espalda.

 

-¿Qué? ¿Encima que salve tu bonita cara de que te asara una mala bruja?- Derek le siguió el juego y se caminó detrás de Stiles con la vista puesta en sus ojos.

 

-Ah, ¿así que admites que tengo una bonita cara, eh?- La sonrisa ahora era imposible de ocultar, le llegaba de oreja a oreja.

 

-No, tú que tergiversas mis palabras.

 

Derek se fue acercando más y más a Stiles, y le pilló antes de que este pudiese entrar en el baño, le detuvo por un momento, le besó apasionadamente y se quitó con una mano la camiseta que se había puesto para salir a buscarle.

 

-Ya que acabaré mojado por bañar a un niño pequeño, será mejor que me meta yo también en la bañera.

 

Stiles notó contra sí todos los músculos del pecho de Derek y una prominente erección se manifestó en sus pantalones en el acto.


	32. Capitulo 32

**Capitulo 32**

Al ver el pecho desnudo de su ¿amante?, ¿pareja?, ¿novio?, Stiles no estaba seguro de que eran aún, pero lo que más le importaba era que la herida de Derek en el pecho ya parecía mucho más cicatrizada.

 

-¿Todavía te duele?- Preguntó el joven fuera de todo juego.

 

-¿Esto?- Dijo el grandullón con aire de indiferencia. –Que no sea ya un Alfa no quiere decir que nunca sanen mis heridas, ya es cosa del pasado.

 

Stiles le contempló su bello cuerpo por unos segundos más, antes de suspirar, sí, estaba enamorado de Derek ahora no tenía ninguna duda.

 

-Bueno... Este hermoso cuerpo no se va a limpiar solito- Dijo mientras sonreía picaronamente y agarraba con sus manos el cuello del grandullón. Antes de que Derek pudiese decir algo para quejarse, Stiles pegó un tirón de sus brazos a la vez que se estiraba un poco, dándole un salvaje y juguetón beso que dejó al grandullón en blanco.

 

Aun así, en unos segundos Derek reaccionó, rodeó con sus brazos la espalda de Stiles mientras lo metía en el cuarto de baño.

 

Rápidamente lo sentó en la lavadora, acercó su cara a la parte baja de la camiseta que el joven llevaba mientras agarraba el borde de esta con su mano buena.

 

Despacio, muy lentamente, Derek iba levantando la camiseta de Stiles y cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto era rápidamente cubierto por la lengua cálida, húmeda y juguetona de Derek.

 

Stiles solo podía dejar escapar pequeños gemidos de placer a la vez que luchaba contra las cosquillas que la barba del grandullón le provocaba. Era una mezcla de deliciosa tortura y placer a partes iguales.

 

Cuando el grandullón había terminado de quitarle la camiseta, le besó con fuerza en los labios, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del joven y bailando con ella un baile cada vez más frenético. De vez en cuando, Derek mordisqueaba el labio inferior de Stiles y tiraba un poco hacia sí, esto solo hacía enloquecer cada vez más al chico.

 

Stiles sentía como si mil voltios recorrieran todo su cuerpo, y la excitación fue esta vez superior a su control, en un arrebato de ferocidad pasional cogió con sus manos la cabeza de Derek y se la acercó a su miembro erecto, que estaba tratando de reventar los pantalones por sí solo.

 

-Eres... realmente… malo…- Con cada palabra dejaba escapar un gemido de placer.

 

-No soy yo el que está agarrando la cabeza del otro- Consiguió quejarse Derek, aun así, se las apañó para encontrar el primer botón del pantalón del joven, pero este no parecía querer ceder ante la fuerza de una sola mano.

Instintivamente, Derek levantó la cabeza y fue a usar la otra mano para sujetar el pantalón de Stiles y poder desabrochar el botón, pero el chico le cogió la mano por la muñeca a medio camino y la detuvo.

 

-Mmm, creo que me gusta esto de que no seas exageradamente fuerte- Dijo con una sonrisa malévola- Se te olvida, nene malo, que no puedes usar está mano para nada.

 

Las frases en vez de enfriar el momento pusieron a los dos más a tono, y Stiles ya podía ver sin ningún problema el gran bulto del pene de Derek tratando de ponerse erecto en los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba.

 

-Umm, la próxima te vas a enterar- Derek le lanzó una mala mirada, pero en vez de terminar con los juegos, mordió el pantalón de Stiles y así con la mano sana pudo empezar a desabrochar los botones.

 

Poco a poco los botones fueron cediendo y, con un rápido movimiento, Derek levantó, con un único brazo, el cuerpo de Stiles, abrazándolo por la espalda, y le terminó de bajar los pantalones con la mano que podía utilizar.

 

Sin problemas ya, le quitó los bóxer que llevaba, y acercó su cara al duro miembro de Stiles, pero antes de hacer nada, le miró directamente a los ojos y una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios. Para cuando el joven entendió el porqué de esta sonrisa repentina, ya era tarde, Derek se había agachado y pasado sus hombros desnudos por debajo de las piernas del chaval, curvando al alzarse el cuerpo de Stiles, dejando al descubierto su blanquito trasero.

 

-¿Qué vas a…?- Pero el antiguo Alfa fue más rápido que las palabras de su pareja, rápidamente acercó su lengua al desprotegido trasero y empezó a lamerle alrededor de su agujero, trazando lentos círculos con su cálida lengua.

 

-Agh- Fue el final de la frase de Stiles.

 

-¿Ya estás gimiendo?- preguntó divertido Derek,- Si apenas he comenzado.- Dicho esto, acercó aun más su cara para introducir y sacar rápidamente parte de la lengua en la intimidad de Stiles.

 

-Oh, Dios- El chico agarró con fuerza la cabeza del grandullón, nunca había sentido nada como eso. Era completamente extraño y ajeno, pero también intimo y relajante, por más vueltas que le daba a las sensaciones que recorrían su ser, no podía aclararse si eso le estaba gustando o no, pero sabía seguro que no quería que Derek parase.

 

-Derek… Oh Derek… No pares…- Consiguió decir entre gemidos, Stiles notaba como tenía la garganta seca por tanto gemir, pero le era imposible parar ahora. Pronto empezó a masturbarse por las oleadas de placer que Derek le provocaba con su lengua, sin embargo al percatarse de ello el grandullón paró.

 

-¿Qué, por qué paras?- Stiles dejó de masturbarse mientras se arqueaba para mirar la cara del grandullón.

 

-Porque esta vez sí estoy preparado para dar un paso más, y ahora me toca jugar a mí.- Usando solamente la mano permitida fue capaz de desabrocharse su propio pantalón y de bajarse sus negros bóxers, dejando al descubierto su duro miembro. Stiles se le quedó mirando y la expresión en su cara cambió en solo un segundo, de placer a miedo.

 

Derek al percatarse de ello se le acercó y le besó suavemente en los labios, al hacerlo, el cuerpo de Stiles se arqueó aun más y la punta del miembro de Derek encontró perfectamente el agujero ahora un poco más dilatado por el juego previo de Stiles.

 

-Tranquilo Stiles, no voy a hacerte daño- Derek empezó a mover las caderas lentamente, haciendo que su miembro jugase hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre el agujero del joven, pero sin llegar a tratar de entrar en ningún momento.

 

-Por favor, hazlo con cuidado- Stiles trató de ofrecerse ante Derek, pero este notaba toda la tensión en el cuerpo del joven.

 

-Tranquilo- Le susurró al oído- no te la voy a meter, solo voy a jugar un poco.

 

Al oír las palabras el joven se sintió a la vez aliviado y decepcionado, no estaba seguro que quería, la idea de la penetración le atraía y le aterraba al mismo tiempo, aun así el suave movimiento del antiguo Alfa se sentía como un ligero cosquilleo que disparaba pequeñas oleadas de placer cada vez que pasaba por la zona indicada.

 

Lentamente los besos siguieron poco a poco y para la sorpresa del chico, su miembro no quería bajar, a decir verdad, tenía un hilillo plateado de preseminal que iba desde la punta hasta su ombligo debido a la posición que tenia, por más que lo intentaba no recordaba haberla tenido tan dura nunca, incluso recordando sus noches de «exploración» biológica gracias a internet.

 

Derek fue guiando la intensidad de los besos y del vaivén de su cadera, poco a poco iban recuperando la ferocidad y pasión de unos momentos atrás, Stiles empezó a notar como la sensación en su agujero aumentaba y se iba haciendo cada vez más húmeda y caliente.

 

Supuso que el Alfa debía de estar tan excitado como él y que ese debía de ser el motivo, pero pronto empezó a notar una especie de cosquilleo en su interior que no paraba de aumentar más y más.

 

-¿Cómo vas?- Le dijo Derek ralentizando otra vez todo movimiento.

 

-Bien, se siente genial

 

-He metido la mitad- Le dijo con una sonrisa picarona.- Si quieres, puedo seguir más.

 

Stiles se quedó pillado por un momento, no solo no le había molestado sino que ni siquiera lo había sentido como el supondría que se sentiría, apretó un momento sus glúteos y descubrió que el grandullón decía la verdad.

 

Una sensación como de un fuego salvaje devorando un bosque se expandió en su interior, la excitación creció hasta límites nunca antes sentidos.

-¿Y… a qué esperas?- Fue la respuesta que el joven le dio acompañada de su mirada más ardiente.

 


	33. Capitulo 33

Las palabras de Stiles provocaron una sonrisa en el rostro del antiguo Alfa, con delicadeza el grandullón se arqueó y fue acercando sus labios a los tiernos labios del joven, aprovechando el acercamiento para terminar de deslizar el resto de su miembro en su interior.

Esa simple acción trajo un aumento de presión en el interior de Stiles acompañado por una especie de suave cosquilleo en lo más profundo de su ser, los tiernos besos de Derek no pudieron contener el gemido que produjeron los suaves vaivenes que siguieron rápidamente al arqueamiento.

 

-Eres lo más bonito que he visto nunca- La palabras románticas pillaron con la guardia baja a Stiles, miró a la cara del antiguo Alfa para ver como este le devolvía una feliz y tranquila mirada mientras le acariciaba el flequillo con una mano sin parar nunca el baile que ahora los unía.

 

-Tú… tú también me lo pareces a mí. Vamos, siempre me lo has parecido, no me refiero ahora ahora, aunque ahora tienes una mirada que enamora pero no me refería solo ahora en esta situación como si lo estuviese diciendo para que no pararas o para que…

 

Derek le volvió a besar obligándole a parar de hablar y por una vez, Stiles se dejó callar sin añadir nada más. La lengua del antiguo Alfa invadió la boca del joven como un lobo invade una nueva cueva para vivir, la recorrió por todos lados, a veces hacía un pase rápido, a veces parecía detenerse en alguna parte lentamente para seguir un poco más rápido por otra, jugando a encontrarse con la lengua del joven, a tocarla, a perseguirla, a tratar que este le persiguiera a él.

 

A medida que el juego seguía, el ritmo también aumentaba, lo que provocó que más de una vez Stiles tuviera que romper el juego de lenguas por culpa de gemidos involuntarios que no conseguía contener.

 

El grandullón aprovechó uno de esos momentos para empezar a recorrer con delicados besos el cuello del joven, provocándole una mezcla de suaves caricias con perfectas cosquillas, no de las típicas cosquillas que te ahogan sin poder respirar, sino de las suaves que erizan tu piel transmitiéndote oleadas de placer a todo tu cuerpo.

 

Para Stiles todo era suave, delicado, lento, como un relajante baño en un lago soleado, dejando que le sol lamiera lentamente su piel mientras el agua acompañaba y masajeaba dulcemente su cuerpo con el suave vaivén de las ondas de agua.

 

Pero a medida que el dulce vaivén se iba incrementando de velocidad, toda el sentimiento empezó a cambiar rápidamente, las oleadas de placer eran cada vez más y más continuas, hasta el punto que Stiles tuvo que abrir los ojos y no podía parar de gemir, era como si el cosquilleo intenso se fuera intensificando más y más con cada golpe de la cadera de Derek contra su trasero.

 

Un poco asustado por el brusco cambio aunque excitado a más no poder, el joven trató de buscar la expresión amorosa de su compañero, pero esta había desaparecido del rostro de Derek.

En su lugar había aparecido la antigua expresión de enfado que tantas veces había visto, tenía los labios fruncidos y los ojos casi cerrados, parecía ahora completamente centrado en su movimiento, el cual empezaba a ser demasiado fuerte y duro para el cuerpo del joven.

 

-…Derek… cuidado…- Trato de decir Stiles, pero tenía la garganta seca a más no poder por culpa de tanto gemir y las palabras le ardían y morían en su garganta, trato de incorporarse, pero se encontró que estaba encajado entre las embestidas del enorme y musculoso cuerpo de su compañero y la pared.

 

La reacción animal en Derek no hacía más que aumentar, a la vez que sus movimientos empezaban a ser más notables y rápidos como si por un momento hubiese recuperado su naturaleza licántropo, Stiles no sabía si podría aguantar, la sensación de caricia empezaba a ser ahora algo insoportable y alzó su mano derecha para tratar de acariciar el rostro del antiguo Alfa para llamarle la atención. Sin embargo, Derek empezó a resoplar y gemir, de un modo salvaje, como un verdadero animal, algo que puso caliente a Stiles, sentirse dominado por un hombre mayor en todos los sentidos, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, así que decidió no llamarle la atención y dejarle disfrutar, llevando su mano a la pared para conseguir un mejor apoyo.

 

Aun así, Stiles podía sentir como una lágrima se le escurría por una de sus mejillas. Y de pronto, todo se detuvo, pareció que la luz había vuelto aunque nunca se hubiese apagado, y una voz temblorosa sonaba ahora donde antes todo era sudor, calor y gemidos.

 

-¿Estas bien, Stiles?- Derek salió de él rápidamente y le ayudo a incorporarse.- Oh, lo siento mucho Stiles, en serio que lo siento.

 

Stiles tragó saliva y trató de hacerse escuchar.

 

-Estoy… bien- Consiguió decir al fin.

 

-Como vas a estar bien, mírate, estás llorando.- Derek se alejó un paso más de él.

 

Stiles se levantó de la lavadora y al mirar al grandullón lo vio completamente hundido, las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos mientras él se abrazaba a sí mismo con un ligero temblor en los brazos.

 

-Lo siento, en serio, pensé…- el antiguo Alfa apartó la mirada y se giró- Nada, soy un idiota como siempre.

 

-Espera- trató de decirle Stiles, pero ya había salido del cuarto de baño.

 

Derek se paró de espaldas en mitad del salón, sin saber bien qué hacer o a dónde ir.

Stiles fue detrás de él lo rápido que pudo, porque después de tener tanto tiempo las piernas hacia arriba las tenía completamente dormidas.

 

Cuando por fin se acercó a él le abrazó por la espalda sin mediar palabra. El joven podía sentir el tiritar del pecho del mayor.

 

-Tranquilo- le susurró al oído –estoy aquí, tranquilo Derek. Sin embargo el grandullón parecía no responder.

 

-Relájate, por favor, Derek.

 

-Será mejor que te alejes de mí. Yo soy un monstruo, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré. Por un estúpido momento pensé que al ser humano podría sentir y ser como los demás, pero acaba de quedar claro de que no es verdad.- Derek se alejó hacia la puerta del apartamento sin voltearse a mirar a Stiles.

 

Cuando Derek giró el picaporte y empezó a abrir la puerta, Stiles la pateó cerrándola fuertemente y no se detuvo ahí, le agarró del brazo y le empujó con todas sus fuerzas lo que pilló completamente por sorpresa a Derek, pensó que quizás Stiles quería golpearle y dañarle físicamente como seguramente él le habría hecho, así que no opuso resistencia, cerró los ojos y esperó el lluvia de golpes, y esta no tardó en llegar, pero en vez de golpes fue de palabras.

 

-¿¡Pero tú eres idiota aparte de egoísta de verdad o qué pasa contigo!? ¡¿Es que yo no tengo nada que decir al respecto?!- Stiles respiraba ahora profundamente con un ardor de furia recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

 

-¡¿Sabes el tiempo que llevo soñando con esto?!¡¿Acaso te has parado a pensar lo que esta relación significa para mí?! ¡Para una vez que me siento…, que me siento realmente querido no vas a tratar de romperlo y hacerte el lobo solitario! ¡Tú puedes decir lo que te de la puñetera gana, pero yo no me pienso rendir por una tontería!

 

Stiles empezó a relajarse, y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar incontroladamente de sus ojos, se acercó a Derek, le abrazó y le besó suavemente en los labios.

 

-No me dejes, por favor, no te rindas contigo mismo tan rápidamente, tenemos que conocernos y aun así es normal que nos hagamos daño y nos hiramos sin querer a veces, pero el resto de momentos serán maravillosos, y no puedo renunciar a eso por el primer bache en el camino.- Las palabras de Stiles pasaron de gritos a susurros en el pecho del grandullón.

 

-No lo había pensado así, la verdad- la voz de Derek ahora sonaban más tranquilas, pero se notaban aun así algo más tenso.– ¿De verdad quieres seguir?

 

-Por supuesto que quiero seguir grandullón- Le dijo mientras le abrazaba- pero tengo una pregunta.

 

-Dime- Le dijo el antiguo Alfa mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

 

-¿A dónde pensabas ir desnudo?- Intentó Stiles decir mientras se le escapaba la risa.


	34. Capitulo 34

Al caer en las palabras de Stiles, Derek se sonrojó y sin mediar palabra fundió sus cálidos labios en los labios del joven.

 

Después de un lento y dulce beso separó un poco su rostro y le habló mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

 

-Pues a visitar a mi suegro, quizás así le parezca mejor persona.

 

Ambos rieron un rato por la tonta idea, y antes de que Stiles se pudiera recuperar Derek le volvió a besar.

-Gracias- le susurró Derek entre besos.

 

-Gracias a ti por elegirme en un principio- Una sonrisa cubría el rostro de Stiles, pero una pena asomaba en sus palabras.

 

-Te elegiría una y mil veces Stiles, ya hablamos de que para mí no eres un capricho temporal, por eso quería ir despacio, aunque al final me aceleré demasiado.- Una sombra acudió al rostro de Derek, y poco a poco se fue separando del joven.

 

Al ver la reacción que el recuerdo causaba en Derek, Stiles le acarició el rostro con las manos y tiró de su cabeza delicadamente para volver a unirla a la suya con un beso.

 

-No te preocupes, siempre podemos ir más lento, o tener cuidado en todo momento.

 

Al poco los besos hicieron que el grandullón recuperara su color natural y sonriera sin dificultad.

 

-Vamos a tener que dejarlo por hoy -dijo finalmente Derek.- Ya se está haciendo tarde y aún ni hemos cenado ni nos hemos duchado.

 

-Ni hemos terminado tampoco -dijo Stiles separándose un poco del antiguo Alfa para que éste pudiese verle el cuerpo completo.

 

-Este aún quiere marcha -El joven apuntó con ambos índices a su miembro que se había vuelto a poner duro y erecto.

 

Derek se rió a carcajada pura durante un rato y Stiles le acompañó, después de un rato así, Derek cogió de la mano a Stiles y le guió hasta el cuarto de baño.

 

-¿Vas a continuar por donde lo dejaste?- Preguntó Stiles mostrando su sonrisa más picarona.

 

Después de que Derek convirtiera una experiencia temida pero deseada en una ardiente, placentera y mil veces mejor de lo que nunca habría podido imaginar quería experimentar a más no poder, ahora no se iba a quedar a medias.

 

 

-Mmm, ¿aún después de lo que ha pasado quieres seguir?- Preguntó el grandullón sorprendido por la insistencia después de lo que para él había sido una mala experiencia al final.

 

-¿Te refieres a después de disfrutar con la persona que amo?- Al darse cuenta de sus propias palabras se quedó bloqueado.

 

-¿Amo? ¿De verdad?- Derek también se detuvo un momento y contempló a Stiles casi conteniendo la respiración.

 

-Puess... sí, claro que sí, sé que siento algo, siempre lo he hecho, y ahora que estamos por fin juntos noto una gran felicidad en mi interior cada vez que estoy contigo, solo pienso en ti y quiero estar a tu lado en todo momento, la verdad es que me ha pillado por sorpresa porque tampoco quería decir algo de esa importancia así de simple, no ha sido queriendo, no sé que me ha pasado, pero la verdad es que me alegro y no retiro lo que he dicho porque…

 

-Para, Stiles -dijo Derek mientras le tapaba los labios con sus propios labios.- Vas a estropear el momento porque… -Se acercó y le susurró dulcemente en sus oídos- Yo… También… Te quiero -Y volvió a besar sus jóvenes labios.

 

Ambos se abrazaron y se sumieron en besos lentos, tranquilos, aunque a veces Stiles mordía el labio inferior de Derek y lo atraía un poco hacia él para luego soltarlo delicadamente como antes había le hecho el antiguo Alfa a él.

 

El joven estaba tan metido en lo que sentía que se dejó llevar, y de repente notó como el agua caliente empezaba a caerle en la cabeza, eso le hizo mirar alrededor y se descubrió que ambos estaban en la bañera.

 

-¿Cuándo diantre hemos entrado en la bañera? -dijo Stiles.

 

-Cuando te he abrazado y te he metido en ella.

 

El agua aplastaba el flequillo de Derek y su barba atrapaba pequeñas gotas saltarinas que brillaban bajo la luz de la lámpara, al verle así Stiles suspiró y volvió a besarle mientras empezaba a recorrer despacio el pecho húmedo y desnudo del grandullón.

 

Mientras le besaba con los ojos cerrados el joven notó la herida cicatrizada en el pecho mientras seguía explorando el cuerpo de Derek bajo el agua de la ducha, y se detuvo por si le había provocado dolor, aunque si lo había hecho, este no se había inmutado.

 

Abrió los ojos un momento y contempló la cara de Derek completamente mojada besándole con los ojos cerrados, esa imagen no pudo frenar una sonrisa en sus labios y le recordó la vez que Jackson convertido en kanima les acorraló en la piscina del instituto, como Derek quedó paralizado y Stiles tenía que estar agarrándole en el agua para que no se hundiera, teniendo siempre el contacto del cuerpo del grandullón contra su cuerpo… Cuantas noches había acudido esa imagen a su mente mientras había buscado el placer en si mismo y en su miembro. Ahora aprovechó el momento aunque con titubeos y continuó su exploración por la espalda del antiguo hombre lobo.

 

Aunque ya le había visto desnudo y lo tenía ahora mismo así entre los brazos Stiles se notaba tímido al ir bajando lentamente las manos hacia el culo de Derek, pero era una parte de su cuerpo que había mirado un montón de veces y ahora tenía la oportunidad de saber a ciencia cierta cómo era su tacto.

 

Con la respiración cada vez más acelerada por la excitación del momento por fin acarició y empezó a apretar poco a poco el culo del grandullón, notó como eso provocaba que su erección volviera a aumentar, las manos del antiguo Alfa, no se habían movido de la espalda del joven, parecía que estaba más completamente concentrado en los besos.

 

Con algo más de timidez, Stiles acercó sus húmedos dedos hacia el centro de su nueva captura, tratando de descubrir todas las intimidades de Derek que pudiera, la sola idea le excitaba a más no poder.

 

Pronto consiguió temeroso encontrarlo y acariciarlo con sus finos dedos sin atreverse a nada más, Stiles podía notar como su corazón latía fuertemente en el pecho, y pensó en si Derek sería de aquellas personas que solo tienen una forma de hacer el amor o si, por el contrario, estaría dispuesto a probar todas las formas.

 

Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente respondidos, al notar lo que Stiles hacía, el abrazo de Derek paró, provocando que el joven retirase las manos con la misma velocidad que si hubiese tocado algo ardiente. Notó cómo Derek cortó el beso y se alejó un poco de él para mirarle directamente a los ojos. El joven temblaba notablemente pero la expresión que reflejaba el rostro del antiguo y fiero Alfa no era de furia o seria, era de excitación. Tenía la boca entreabierta y respiraba por ella con respiraciones cortas y algo rápidas, sin embargo Stiles no sabía muy bien qué iba a hacer o cómo interpretar eso.

 

En nada lo supo, notó como el grandullón cogía con sus manos la mano derecha de Stiles, separaba el índice despacio y se lo metía en la boca despacio, chupándolo y dándoles vueltas con la lengua por el mientras le miraba intensamente.

 

Stiles se notaba a punto de correrse sin llegar a tocarse el miembro para nada, pero aún no había terminado, tan pronto sacó el dedo aún más mojado del joven de su boca, lo condujo hasta su trasero y lo puso sobre su agujero, el joven podía notarse nervioso y el temblor se hizo evidente en su cuerpo, como respuesta, Derek asintió muy ligeramente con la cabeza mientras empujaba la mano de Stiles, provocando que el dedo fuese entrando hacia su interior.


	35. Capitulo 35

La sensación se le antojó a su vez extraña y placentera, era algo simple, pero aun así se notaba complejo, el desconocimiento lo hacía aun más excitante, su primera vez, con el hombre que había amado desde casi el primer momento en que lo vio.

 

La mano del antiguo Alfa empujó más adentro mientras dejaba de escapar un gemido y como respuesta, el miembro de Derek que estaba desde hacía rato rígido, empezó a gotear pequeñas gotitas transparentes entre las gotas de agua que caían de la ducha. Al caerle las gotas sobre este líquido, empezaba a resbalar desde la punta hasta la punta del miembro de Stiles que estaba un poco más bajo que el suyo debido a la diferencia de altura de los dos, uniendo ambas con un hilo transparente que creaba reflejos con el vaivén del movimiento que acaban de empezar.

 

El movimiento tímido y lento en un principio se fue haciendo cada vez más y más rápido a juego con la respiración de ambos. Pronto, el mayor dejó de usar su mano para guiar y besó una última vez al joven antes de ponerse de espalda a él y arquear su espalda, apoyándose con ambas manos en la pared.

Al tener más fácil el acceso al interior del gigantón, Stiles empezó a penetrarle más rápido con el dedo, con nervios pasó su otra mano entre las piernas de Derek para agarrarle el pene. Despacio fue masturbándole mientras aumentaba más y más el ritmo de la otra mano.

 

Pronto los gemidos crecieron en intensidad y velocidad, el joven empezó a notar como crecían las palpitaciones del miembro y paró de moverlo.

 

-Aún no quiero que se acabe.

 

La ansia dominaba ahora a Stiles, se sentía poderoso, superior al antiguo licántropo que tenía ahora controlado, se sentía caliente, no solo en el termino típico de la palabra, sino excitado y ardiente, si alguien acercase una vela lo más seguro es que esta estallara en llamas y, luego, la cara del pobre que se hubiera atrevido a interrumpirlos en semejante momento.

 

Una sonrisa picarona se dibujó en su rostro, de un rápido movimiento sacó la mano que tenía para introducir esta vez dos dedos, al principio con cuidado, pero una vez que entraron sin problemas introdujo otro más.

 

En nada de tiempo, Stiles supuso que Derek debía de estar bien preparado y esta vez acercó su miembro erecto al agujero ahora un poco mayor. Cogió las caderas del antiguo Alfa y tiró de ellas un poco para que se agachase un poco más, entonces a la altura adecuada, puso la punta de su pene en el agujero y se abrazó al grandullón.

 

-¿Quieres que siga?- Le preguntó suavemente al oído antes de hacer ningún movimiento.

 

-¿Ahora pensabas parar?- Derek carraspeó un poco antes de poder responder, se colocó para que el chorro de agua le diera ahora en los hombros y resbalase por su espalda.

El joven se limitó a besar suavemente el oído al que había susurrado antes de empezar a introducir su miembro en el interior del grandullón, pero este empezó a hacer pequeños ruidos que parecían de dolor.

 

-¿Te he hecho daño?- Preguntó nervioso.

 

Derek volvió la cara para mirarle.

-Yo no me detuve por tus quejidos, no lo hagas tú por los míos.

Aprovechó que le estaba mirando para darle un beso y así no dejarle contestar mientras empujó la parte baja de la espalda contra sí mismo para incitarle a volver a entrar.

 

\- Estás tonto si piensas que voy a seguir- Dijo después del beso. –Lo tuyo fue un accidente, no por ellos voy a hacerlo yo a sabiendas, esto es una relación no un ojo por ojo.

 

-No me refería a que sea necesario- Derek hablo con voz algo tristona.- Sé que lo hice sin querer, y no te pido que sigas por eso, aunque lo haya puesto de ejemplo.- Viendo la importancia del asunto se volvió y le miró directamente a los ojos.

 

-Esta es la primera vez para mí en «este» sentido al igual que para ti- Dijo señalándose el trasero.- Así que sé que al principio va a molestar, no tienes experiencia y es normal, aun así no quería que parases para que yo también pudiese participar de esta forma en la relación.

 

-Pensé que como habías tenido otras parejas quizás ya sabias como iban todas las cosas, no pensé que fuera por eso.

 

-He tenido más parejas, pero no así, siempre han sido más relaciones físicas que emocionales, y quería que contigo ambas cosas estuviesen al mismo nivel, sí tú te has entregado a mí, ¿por qué no iba a entregarme yo?

 

Las palabras de Derek pillaron por sorpresa a Stiles, aun así empezó a sonreír y rápidamente le abrazó y le besó con fuerza.

 

 

-Ahora, si no te importa, continúa por donde ibas- Le comentó el grandullón dándose la vuelta y poniéndose en la posición que antes tenía.

 

El joven volvió a colocarse, le volvió a rodear con los brazos cariñosamente y empezó el movimiento de vaivén pero solo con la punta, para que se fuera acostumbrando lo más suavemente posible.

 

Derek empezó otra vez con los quejidos, pero rápidamente fueron sustituidos por gemidos, dándole a entender que ya podía ir profundizando un poco más. Poco a poco fueron avanzando hasta que ya tenía todo el miembro dentro, la sensación era aún más difícil de describir si podía, sentir todo apretado en la justa medida, caliente, húmedo y suave…

 

Stiles empezó a darle pequeños besos en la nuca a Derek a la vez que empezaba a mover ahora todo su miembro, lo sacaba casi por completo para unirse de un golpe rápido como si fuera una zambullida, cada vez que hacía eso arrancaba un gran gemido de su compañero.

 

Cada vez el movimiento se fue haciendo más y más rápido y las zambullidas profundas pero cortas, de tal forma que la sensación de cosquilleo empezó a concentrarse más y más.

 

A sabiendas de que no le podía quedar mucho tiempo, usó una de las manos que tenía libre para empezar a masturbar otra vez al grandullón, no le costó nada encontrar el miembro completamente erecto, así que empezó a mover la mano al mismo ritmo que las caderas.

 

Cada vez más rápido, la respiración se aceleraba, los movimientos también, el ruido del agua al caer sobre la espalda y luego ser golpeada con fuerza por las caderas chocando contra el culo era como una enorme cascada.

 

Todo se sentía borroso, como un sueño, intimo y a la vez hermoso, unido, intenso, un mar de sensaciones que fluía y que pronto se desbordaría.

 

La sensación de cosquilleo fue en aumento cada vez más, concentrándose en el punto de unión del glande con el resto del miembro, su respiración se aceleró aún más, mientras notaba como empezaban los gemidos de Derek a aumentar mucho más de lo normal.

 

Y el tiempo se detuvo en un segundo, toda la sensación que se había estado acumulando se liberó como hondas por el cuerpo tanto del joven como del adulto, unos temblores acompañaron a los gemidos del mayor provocando más espasmos en el miembro ahora sensible del joven, creando una especial de gemidos y coletazos de placer.

 

Stiles notó como el semen salía disparado con fuerza del miembro que agarraba y como un poco le caía en la mano, su tacto era suave y caliente, como miel algo menos espesa.

 

Al poco el tiempo volvió a moverse y de repente Stiles se sintió despertar, agotado, con las piernas cansadas, así que aún sin salir de su amor le abrazó y le beso dulcemente. Derek, al sentir los suaves besos, giró su cabeza como pudo sin soltar su apoyo en la pared.

 

-¿Qué… te ha… parecido?- Consiguió decir Stiles falto de respiración.

 

-¿En serio tienes… que preguntarlo?- Dijo Derek mientras le regalaba una de las sonrisas más hermosas que jamás había visto el joven en cualquier rostro y, mucho menos, en él.


	36. Capitulo 36

Después de recuperar el aliento, el mayor besó tiernamente al joven en los labios, ambos se enjabonaron y aprovecharon para limpiarse después del largo día.

 

Luego el silencio se apoderó de los dos, un silencio distinto a todos los demás, era cálido, acompañado por un sentimiento de unión mantenido por miradas alegres y sonrisas que solo morían para volver a nacer.

 

Así, la noche fue avanzando y ambos se vistieron con ropa cómoda y se pusieron a preparar la cena. Cada uno hacía un plato y cotilleaba al otro con sonrisas picaronas tratando de averiguar que estaba cocinando el otro.

 

Después de una hora, Stiles había terminado con un delicioso pollo al curry y Derek había preparado cordero en salsa de almendras.

 

Ambos prepararon la mesa y se sirvieron de lo que el otro había preparado. Aunque ahora era cuando más ocupado la boca comiendo, comiendo el joven a hablar.

 

-Mmmn- Intentó decir con la boca llena a más no poder- Puez tampoco eztá tan bueno- Dijo tratando de parecer serio pero la cantidad de comida que tenía en la boca y la media sonrisa le dejaban por embustero.

 

Derek se rió.

\- Entonces deja de comértelo.- intentó alejar el plato que él había preparado pero Stiles se lanzó a por este rápidamente.

 

La noche siguió entre risas, bromas y comida hasta que ambos quedaron bastante llenos y el sueño por la aventura y el esfuerzo físico les fue venciendo poco a poco hasta que se dirigieron a terminar la noche entre abrazos, besos y dulces sueños.

 

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por el gran ventanal del piso y, tímido al principio, arrancaba brillantes destellos en la blanquecina piel del joven.

 

A medida que la intensidad de estos fue aumentando, poco a poco ambos empezaron a despertar.

 

Derek se estiró de piernas y brazos y se volvió para abrazar a Stiles mientras aún dormía, tratando de escapar de los rayos de luz.

 

-Buenos días- le susurró en el oído, pero las palabras parecieron caer en saco roto.

 

Aun así, en vez de desesperarse, intentó despertar al dormilón usando otros medios.

 

Empezó con suaves besos en la nuca, lo que empezó a provocar unos leves movimientos, luego siguió subiendo para darle un dulce bocadito en el lóbulo de la oreja y con la mano que lo había abrazado bajo para terrenos más cálidos.

 

-Parece que este sí que está despierto- Le volvió a susurrar.

 

Esta vez, sus palabras sí tuvieron respuesta.

 

-Mmmm, si sigues así no me pienso levantar nunca de aquí.- Dijo pasando una mano hacia atrás para abrazar al grandullón contra sí y sentirle aán más cerca.

 

-Qué lástima, yo que tenía pensado dar un paseo por el bosque, hacer un pequeño picnic con la sobras de anoche y llegarnos al cine a ver cualquier cosa con tal de tener una cita como el Dios de los lobos manda…

 

-Haber empezado por ahí- rápidamente se giró y le dio un suave beso en los labios, seguido de otros más.

 

El mayor se giró y se colocó sobre el otro cuerpo, agarrándole los brazos e impidiendo que se mueva con su peso corporal.

 

-Grrr- le gruñó con una mueca picarona observando a su presa, la presa trató de revolverse y escapar del agarre, lo que aumentó más el juego del momento.

 

El juego continuó con unos mordisquitos de Derek por todo el pecho y cuello de Stiles lo que provocaba risas y carcajadas en ambos al ver las cosquillas que le provocaba con la barba y la lengua.

 

-¡Si sigues así, no llegaremos a comer hoy!- Consiguió decir entre risas.

 

Aún con una sonrisa en sus labios, el antiguo licántropo se apartó para dejarle salir, pero en vez de escapar como esperaba, el joven humano se impulsó en la cama y se le lanzó contra el costado, provocándole que perdiera el equilibrio.

 

Rápidamente aprovechó la situación y se le subió a la espalda, sentándose en el trasero del otro y agarrándole los brazos para ponérselos detrás de la espalda.

 

-¡Ey, tramposo!- Gritó medio en broma un Derek sorprendido.

 

-¿Aún no has aprendido que en la guerra y el amor vale todo?- Dijo con una carcajada mientras se echaba hacía atrás, semi tumbándose sobre el grandullón y aplastándole las piernas con las suyas.

 

En esa postura el trasero del mayor quedaba bajo la cadera del joven, situación que este había buscado parar empezar a restregarse un poco contra él.

 

-No seas malo…

 

-¿Ah, soy malo?- Stiles se tumbó completamente sobre el cuerpo del antiguo Alfa y le susurró al oído. –Entonces mantente un momento sin gemir y pararé, dime que no te gusta y dejaré de hacerlo para siempre.

 

-Ahora sí que eres malo- Esta vez uso todas sus fuerzas, consiguiendo levantar el cuerpo de Stiles y haciéndole caer al lado suya en la cama.

 

-Vamos anda, que al final tendrás razón y entonces no habrá quien te aguante.

 

De un rápido salto se levantó y empezó a preparar un ligero desayuno mientras el joven salía refunfuñando de la cama y empezaba a calentar la leche en un cacillo.

 

-Venga, no te lo tomes a mal, que sea humano no quiere decir que sea más flojo, llevo toda mi vida entrenando para defenderme usando mi cuerpo como arma, no te será fácil ganarme.

 

-He escuchado bla bla bla soy más fuerte que tú ja ja ja – Dijo gesticulando con una mano para darle más énfasis de burla a sus palabras.

 

-No lo he dicho con intención de herirte- La cara de Derek se volvió seria y cogió con una mano la mejilla de Stiles para obligarle a mirarle a los ojos mientras hablaba.

 

-Sé que no lo has hecho con esa intención, solo estaba bromeando.- Stiles se escapó rápidamente de la mano y siguió preparando el desayuno.

 

El mayor le dedico una intensa mirada de evaluación y, solo cuando notó una sonrisa oculta en la comisura de los labios de su amor, siguió preparando el desayuno.

 

En un momento, ambos habían terminado de preparar las cosas y habían empezado a desayunar, las risas entonces volvieron a surgir.

 

Una vez ambos desayunaron, rápidamente recogieron los pocos cubiertos y platos usados y se pusieron en marcha.

Salieron a la calle, Stiles cargado con una mochila con una manta y algunos cubiertos y Derek con otra mochila con la comida y bebida preparadas.

 

Ambos dejaron los coches donde estaban y caminaron hacia la zona más cercana de bosques al apartamento del antiguo Alfa, vivir en una ciudad rodeada de bosques por todas partes tenía a veces sus ventajas.

 

Aun así tuvieron que andar cerca de una hora antes de poder adentrarse a una zona de bosque espeso, y allí empezaron a buscar un buen lugar donde no hiciera demasiado sol pero sí el suficiente para que hubiese evaporado el rocío mañanero.

 

Al cabo de otro rato de caminata disfrutando del olor a madera y a vida, y del calorcillo de los rayos de sol filtrándose a trabes de las ramas de los árboles, encontraron un buen sitio donde parar.

 

-Este sitio parece estar bien ¿no crees?- Dijo el grandullón.

 

-Sí- Dijo el joven observando alrededor- ¿Crees que veremos algún ciervo?- La voz dejaba escapar bastante entusiasmo en sus palabras.

 

-Pues… No lo tengo tan claro, es cierto que antes me veían como un depredador y cuando notaban mi presencia huían, aunque la verdad es que nunca les he dado motivo para ello, pero los animales pueden notar al lobo. Sin embargo, ahora que vuelvo a ser un simple humano no lo sé.

 

-Hm, estaría guay poder ver alguno.- Dijo mientras soltaba la maleta e iba sacando la manta y extendiéndola sobre una zona de suelo más nivelada posible.

 

Ambos se sentaron y empezaron a comer y charlar mientras el sonido de los pájaros y el olor a naturaleza viva les iba poniendo de mejor humor.


	37. Capitulo 37

-La verdad es que da gusto estar así, tranquilos, solos, disfrutando del tiempo sin nada de lo que preocuparse.

 

Derek sonrió por la verdad y tranquilidad en las palabras de Stiles y se acercó lentamente, disfrutando del momento, a darle un beso.

 

Stiles se negó a acercarse, mirando expectante y esperando el momento, cada vez sus labios más cercanos, casi podía rozarlos ya, saborearlos en este juego que acababa de crear y entonces todo se fue a la mierda.

 

-¡Stiles! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- La voz de Scott muchas veces había sido inoportuna, pero como ahora nunca.

 

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?- El joven se giró para tratar de ver a su amigo.

 

Sin embargo la imagen de la persona que vio le revolvió todo el estomago.

 

-¿Peter?- Esta vez fue el antiguo licántropo el que hablo y mientras pronunciaba un nombre que le transmitía sentimientos contradictorios se levantó y lo encaró.

 

-¿En serio, Derek? ¿No solo con un humano, con él?- Peter arrugó el rostro en expresión de disgusto y le lanzó a Derek unas botellas que parecían ser cócteles molotov.

 

-Qué hago y con quién es asunto mío.- Atrapó las botellas en el aire sin apartar la mirada de ira de los ojos de su tío.

 

Por fin, Scott apareció por un lado acompañado de Isaac, Allison y hasta Lydia estaban en un extremo, entre los árboles, aun así Stiles pudo observar que Allison portaba dos pequeñas ballestas, un arco y una mochila. Hasta Lydia llevaba una mochila.

 

-¿Qué diantre hacéis todos aquí?- preguntó el joven mirando a todos sus amigos que, de repente, habían arruinado su primera y única cita.

 

-Intenté llamarte, pero me saltaba siempre el contestador, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que cargaste tu móvil?- Preguntó Scott.

 

El móvil… Stiles empezó a tratar de recordar que fue de él y dónde lo tenía por última vez, seguramente estaría en el piso de Derek, pero era cierto que no se había acordado de cargarlo desde hacía varios días.

 

Antes de que pudiese contestar, la tierra empezó a temblar y provocó que los temores del joven se hicieran realidad.

 

-Están aquí…- Fue lo único que dijo mientras veía la figura de las dos jóvenes venir hacia donde estaban.

 

 

Las brujas habían aparecido en el extremo opuesto del bosque y ambas lucían sendas sonrisas de superioridad en sus rostros.

 

Pronto alzaron las manos como si fuese una persona y su reflejo, como las chicas de natación sincronizada que había podido ver alguna vez en televisión. Solo que estas lucían una expresión fría y mortal.

 

En unos segundos todo cambio alrededor de los chicos, el suelo firme que pisaban se convirtió en barro parecido a arenas movedizas. Unos fuertes vientos los empujaban hacia el suelo provocando que se hundieran más y más.

 

Scott, Isaac y Peter cambiaron rápidamente de aspecto preparados para el combate y tratando de zafarse del húmedo suelo.

 

Lydia estaba sacando algo de su mochila, y Allison ya había disparado un virote a cada una de las brujas.

 

El joven miró a su pareja, y tenía la cara arrugada, con las manos preparadas con los cócteles, pero seguía siendo humano, lo que provocó una oculta felicidad en su interior.

 

Aun así le cogió uno de las botellas y trataron de salir como podían por el fuerte viento y por el barro.

 

Los virotes se clavaron en la bruja que parecía controlar la tierra, pero volvieron a atravesar como si nada a la del aire.

 

Rápidamente los licántropos las rodearon y empezaron un baile mortal tratando de contenerlas y reducirlas. Pero estas eran rápidas y no estaban indefensas. Bolas de fuego, fuertes vientos, sacudidas de tierra y árboles que se movían tratando de agarrarlos les mentía a ellos a raya.

 

Allison cambió de estrategia, colgó de su cinturón en unas cogidas especiales las dos ballestas que portaba y cogió su arco mientras sacaba las flechas de un carcaj en la mochila.

 

Derek le indicó con la cabeza que se acercarán para atacar ellos también, y por una vez, Stiles sintió miedo.

 

No por él mismo, sino de que pudieran volver a herir o incluso matar al hombre que ahora amaba. El antiguo alfa tuvo que notar algo porque se acercó a susurrarle en el oído.

 

-Tranquilo, no me voy a ir de tu lado tan fácilmente, pero no puedes pedirme que me mantenga al margen cuando tú nunca lo has hecho.

 

Lo que más le dolió de las palabras fue que tenía completamente razón. Ya que no iba a poder detenerle sería mejor que le acompañase para que no pudiese pasarle nada.

-Stiles, ven conmigo- la voz de Lydia le llamó la atención.

 

Al volverse hacia ella observó que ésta portaba una cadena metálica, como la que él había usado una vez para atar a Scott hace ya tanto tiempo.

 

La joven se acercó a él mientras le daba un extremo de la cadena. Contrariamente a lo que esperaba esta era caliente al tacto, no fría como era lo normal y al observarla más detalladamente vio que tenía como runas inscrita en ellas.

 

-¿De donde habéis sacado esto?

 

-Me la dio Deaton, dijo que tenías que ser tú el que la usara.

 

-¿Yo?- Preguntó sin llegar a comprender, ¿por qué todo lo raro le tocaba a él? Sin embargo no llegó a esperar respuesta al mirar un momento el combate y ver que Derek estaba allí, había soltado la botella y estaba tratando de golpear a la bruja con uno de los trozos de ramas que la manada estaba cortando cada vez que un árbol se retorcía tratando de agarrarlos.

 

Rápidamente Stiles fue en su ayuda portando sin darse cuenta la cadena entre sus brazos. Al llegar todo era más caótico de lo que se había observado desde la distancia.

 

Flechas, garras, ramas y piedras volaban en todas direcciones. Stiles trató de encontrar un hueco por donde poder colarse, y al no poder llegar a ellas agarró de un brazo a Derek, tiró de el obligándole a girarse y le plantó un beso pasional y rápido mientras le daba uno de los extremos de la cadena.

 

Stiles empezó a correr, pasando entre ramas, las piernas de Peter, detrás de Isaac y delante de Scott tratando de trazar un círculo alrededor de las brujas, pero estas se percataron de su intención.

 

La bruja del aire empezó a crear una esfera ardiente entre sus palmas y el joven podía notar como el calor empezaba a aumentar drásticamente.

 

Tan pronto como empezó, se intensificó, venciendo a su temor el joven dirigió una mirada a la bruja, a tiempo para ver como Derek le golpeaba con el cóctel molotov en la espalda y como una flecha de Allison en llamas le prendía fuego, provocando que la bruja ardiera por completo.

 

Aprovechando el momento, Stiles terminó de unir los extremos de la cadena, y esta al notarse cerca fusionó sus extremos y empezó a encoger rápidamente, dejando a las brujas atadas una junto a la otra.

Estas al notarse cerca empezaron a gritar y a brillar, tanto que el grupo tuvo que apartar la mirada y taparse los oídos.

 

Una vez que los gritos pasaron la cadena cayó al suelo, y donde antes había dos brujas solo quedaba una.


	38. Capítulo 38

La chica había recuperado su aspecto normal, y ahora les dirigía una mirada que pretendía ser dura, pero solo la duda se reflejaba en sus ojos.

 

Rápidamente alzó las manos y una ligera brisa empezó a soplar, los bajó al suelo, provocando que el polvo se elevase unos milímetros. Impotente, sola y rodeada se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y mostró el cuello a sus enemigos echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

 

-Terminar con lo que habíais venido hacer- Dijo con una voz que emanaba más tristeza que ira.

 

-Ahora es nuestra oportunidad- Peter se abalanzó sobre ella con las garras listas para cortar y desgarrar su carne.

 

Stiles apartó la mirada, no quería ver lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

 

Pero debió de taparse los oídos en su lugar, un sonido gutural, un enorme rugido que atrajo los terrores más oscuros de su infancia, la sensación de impotencia total, trató de contener las lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos, luchar contra esa enorme fuerza invisible que había aparecido por la fuerza del rugido y tratar solo de medio abrir sus parpados, pero todo parecía inútil.

 

Pasados unos segundos que le parecieron horas consiguió empezar a abrir sus ojos y trató de no mirar el cadáver de la chica, pero la chica seguía viva, ahora lucía una mirada de asombro.

 

Tratando de comprender que había pasado examinó el área alrededor, y lo que vio le dejó perplejo. Isaac y Peter estaban de rodillas agachados y temblando a los pies de Scott, este tenía los ojos con un rojo brillante como rubís recién pulidos.

 

El poder de un verdadero Alfa sorprendió con creces a Stiles, hasta el que era humano se había visto afectado en parte. Trató de localizar a Derek, y este estaba también agachado en el suelo, pero detrás de él, por eso no lo había localizado a la primera.

 

Aunque seguía siendo un humano, también se había visto afectado por el rugido.

 

-No se la matará, primero quiero saber porqué- Dijo Scott con una voz suave pero altamente autoritaria.

 

-¿Qué eres tú?- Preguntó la chica en su lugar.

 

-Soy un Alfa convertido en tal por derecho, no por robar el poder- Sus ojos se iluminaron en un reflejo rojo para dar más fuerza a sus palabras.– Y ahora responde, que haya detenido tu matanza temporal no quiere decir que te vaya a dejar vivir, has matado a gente inocente.

 

-Soy… Soy Jenny- La voz de la joven sonaba temblorosa por primera vez.- Soy una bruja como mi madre lo era, antes de que… Antes de que le mordieran.

 

-¿Tú madre es ahora una licántropa?- Esta vez fue Stiles el que se adelantó a los demás -¿Puedes ser bruja y mujerlobo?

-No, no puedes- Las palabras de Derek eran tristes pero cortantes- Te conviertes en un Wendigo. Las energías de la naturaleza y el lado salvaje del lobo se descontrolan, y te conviertes en una criatura que se alimenta de cadáveres humanos, estos no están regidos por la luna, siempre sienten el hambre y rara vez pueden recuperar la humanidad. Solo el fuego puede destruirles.

 

-¡Eso no es del todo cierto!- La voz de la joven tenía un timbre de desesperación.- Si transformo en humano al lobo que la mordió conseguiré que ella vuelva a ser quien era.

 

-¿Es eso posible?- Scott interrogó a Derek y este afirmó con un solo gesto.

 

-He seguido los pasos del lobo hasta aquí, pero no he conseguido encontrarlo, he desconvertido a todos los que he podido pero aun así mi madre sigue sin ser ella misma. Pero eso ya no importa, hay otra forma de salvarla.- Unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar por los ojos de la joven bruja.

 

-Por favor, puede que no haya sido el mejor camino, pero haré cualquier cosa y daré cualquier cosa por salvar a mi madre. Por favor, tú puedes ayudarme- La trató de agarrar la mano del Alfa, pero este apartó las suyas rápidamente antes de que pudiera tocarle.

 

-¿De qué estas hablando? Como iba a poder ayudarte yo, además después de todo lo que has hecho.

 

-Si realmente eres un Verdadero Alfa, tienes el la habilidad de convertir a otros con tu mordisco, pero también de quitarles la maldición impuesta por Alfas inferiores.

 

-¿Qué?- La mirada de Scott iba de Derek a su tío esperando alguna negación, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Peter asintió.

 

-Es un leyenda, hace mucho que no existe un verdadero Alfa, pero en teoría al igual que un Beta puede quitar el dolor, un verdadero Alfa debería de ser capaz de absorber lo que convierte a un Beta en lobo, sin embargo no funciona con pura sangres.

 

-Entiende que no puedo dejarte ir como si nada después de lo que has hecho, pero entiendo el porqué de tus acciones y si realmente está en mis manos te ayudaré.- La mirada de la joven bruja se iluminó al escuchar las palabras de Scott.

 

-¡¿LA VAS A DEJAR LIBRE?! ¡¿QUIÉN TE ASEGURA QUE NO VOLVERÁ A LAS ANDADAS?!- El tío de Derek se giró y se marchaba por el bosque maldiciendo en gritos. -¡YO NO PIENSO SER EL TONTO QUE SE QUEDE A DESCUBRIRLO!

 

-Necesitarás nuestra ayuda- Dijo Allison.

 

-No te preocupes, estaré con Isaac, estaremos bien.- Scott le miraba tiernamente mientras le hablaba, aunque ya no compartieran el vínculo del amor, habían formado un vínculo igualmente fuerte de amistad y respeto.– Aun así- dijo antes de que se marchasen.- Pedidle un favor a mi jefe, llamando cuando lleguéis, os diré lo que tengo en mente.

-¿Y qué pasa con nosotros?- Preguntó Stiles señalándose a sí mismo y a Derek exageradamente de veces.

 

-Podéis marcharos tranquilos, yo le protejo- Esta vez fue Isaac quien contestó mientras le pasaba el brazo tras la cabeza y sonreía con una mueca de superioridad.

 

-Muy bien, vamos Stiles- Derek cogió al joven de la mano y se lo empezó a llevar bosque a través.

 

-Pero… Pero…-Empezó a quejarse Stiles tratando de enterarse que iba a pasar con la bruja al final.

 

-Déjalos, no cotillees más que te veo venir- Le dijo Derek tratando de mostrarse serio, pero no podía ocultar el ligero curvamiento de sus labios.

 

 

Al llegar a casa, aún quedaban bastantes horas del día y aunque les habían arruinado el almuerzo, la verdad es que no tenía ninguna gana de comer después de todos los sucesos, bueno, de algo sí que tenía hambre.

 

-Deeerekk- Stiles seguía agarrándole de la mano mientras le llevaba al sofá.

 

-¿Sí?- Inquirió el grandullón, aunque solo viéndole la expresión del rostro ya se hacía una idea bastante acertada de lo que quería.

 

-No hemos podido comer apenas y tengo hambre- Stiles empujó a Derek con fuerza contra el sofá y este cayó sorprendido por el impulso.

 

-¿Y quieres preparar algo ahora?- Aunque le había pillado quería disfrutar y jugar un poco con él poniéndoselo difícil- Que bien, porque la verdad es que yo estoy algo cansado, y me vendría bien una siesta.

 

Derek se quitó rápidamente los zapatos y se tumbó en el sofá, aunque sus pies sobresalían por el otro lado, cerró los ojos y fingió que roncaba.

 

Stiles se sintió en un principio frustrado, pero luego pensó una estratagema para «despertar» a Derek y a su interés.

 

Tratando de que Derek pensara que había desistido de su intento se quitó los tenis tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

 

-Vaya, si estas tan cansado mejor te dejo tranquilo.

 

Derek siguió con su treta un poco más pero al no escuchar ningún otro ruido paró y entreabrió los ojos mientras trataba de buscar a Stiles en la cocina, pero antes de poder llegar a ver algo. Sintió un peso en sus caderas, abrió los ojos y lo que vio le hizo arder por dentro, Stiles estaba completamente desnudo, completamente duro, y con una mirada ardiente de deseo, empezó a menearse hacia delante y atrás sobre la cadera de Derek, haciendo que este se incorporase y rápidamente le besase los labios como si estos fueran la única fuente de agua dulce en un desierto de calor y placer.


	39. Capítulo 39

El vaivén de las caderas le estaba volviendo loco. Tratando de no cortar el beso en ningún momento, empezó a quitarse toda la ropa que podía, antes del cuarto beso ambos estaban ya completamente desnudos, completamente excitados.

Stiles separó por fin los besos para mirarle con una sonrisa picarona mientras se colocaba más atrás en el sofá, aprovechando el poco espacio que quedaba se incorporó hacia Derek y empezó a recorrerle el pecho y los abdominales con su lengua, muy despacio, saboreando cada curva y cada músculo.

Los suspiros de placer se escapaban de la boca del mayor mientras este intentaba taparse el rostro entre los antebrazos con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás.

El joven no perdió mucho el tiempo, pues las ganas le podían y se arqueó para poder introducirse en la boca el pene completamente erecto del antiguo licántropo.

Lo que unos segundos antes eran suspiros, ahora se habían convertido en gemidos que resonaban en la habitación.

Cuando Derek sintió que no iba a poder seguir así mucho más, acarició la cabeza de Stiles para indicarle que parara y, esta vez, el joven obedeció sin rechistar, pero aprovechó para acercarse, besarle tiernamente en los labios sin mediar palabra y volverse a colocar sobre las caderas del mayor muy despacio, introduciendo poco a poco el miembro del grandullón en su interior.

Una vez que consiguió introducirlo, volvió a empezar el baile de caderas, provocando esta vez gemido en los dos.

Poco a poco el ritmo fue aumentando más y más, conforme ambos se notaban cerca del orgasmo; aun así, antes de llegar, Derek se las apañó para incorporarse y, poco a poco, girar en el sofá con el joven aún en su regazo, dejando a Stiles tumbado. El movimiento se detuvo, cosa que aprovechó Derek para terminar de hacer el cambio, colocándose ahora entre las piernas del Stiles y posando estas sobre sus hombros.

Ahora era el mayor quien llevaba el ritmo, la intensidad, el cariño y el amor transmitido a través de palabras no dichas, sino de miradas, caricias y de la respiración al compás que aumentaba y bajaba con cada movimiento de las caderas de Derek.

Stiles podía notar como el momento se acercaba, como cada vez estaba más cerca de su placer total, pero esta vez que hacía el de pasivo las sensaciones de siempre parecían estar amplificadas, todo era más intensó, quería terminarse, quería agarrarse su miembro que no paraba de lanzar gotitas, transparentes y brillantes, por la excitación del momento. Pero también se moría de ganas por besar a su amor, por volver a sentir en sus labios el cálido tacto de los labios de Derek.

Mientras se debatía por que hacer las sensaciones aumentaban y parecían arremolinarse en su interior cada vez más y más rápido, observar la cara seria, concentrada y a la vez la mirada cariño que el antiguo licántropo le dedicaban era de por sí lo suficientemente erótico como para provocarle llegar al orgasmo sin tocarse, pero todo lo que sentía ahora era a la vez demasiado intenso y demasiado flojo al mismo tiempo.

-Derek…- Consiguió decir centrando su mente

-¿Estás bien?- La expresión del mayor cambió en un segundo, ahora mostraba una mirada preocupada, unos ojos tristes, llenos de una culpa indebida y todo movimiento se detuvo.

-No, si te sigues quedando quieto- Stiles trató de mostrarle una carita de enfado, pero la verdad es que no conseguía ponerse serio.

-¿Qué?... ¡Ah, entiendo!- El movimiento volvió a empezar, y con ello poco a poco volvían las sensaciones que se habían disipado al parar.

-Así que lo que querías no es que te hubiera lastimado, era más marcha- Parecía que la mirada del mayor brillaba al decir las palabras.

-Je je, me has pillado.

El humano bajó las piernas de los hombros y se abrazó con ellas a los constados, cruzándolas por la espalda de su amante quedando ambos aún más entrelazados. -¡Que empiece la fiesta!

Parecía haber sido dicho y hecho. Derek le agarró las caderas y se las levantó un poco con sus manos para poder llegar mejor y aumentar así más la velocidad.

Poco a poco lo que antes habían sido movimientos tranquilos más o menos rápidos de vaivén se convirtieron cada vez más y más en salvajes golpes de cadera dominados por la pasión.

La respiración de ambos fue en aumento mucho más rápida que antes, notando lo cerca que estaba de llegar al orgasmo sin tocarse, Stiles cruzó también sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza de Derek, acercando sus caras un momento y aprovechando para tratar de besarle entre los gemidos de ambos.

De pronto, el orgasmo llegó mucho más intenso que cualquiera que hubiera sentido en su vida, el joven se dejó caer hacia atrás mientras las convulsiones le hacían apretar cada parte, cada musculo de su cuerpo.

Su mente se quedó en blanco y se dejó aún más llevar por la pasión, no notaba su cuerpo, no había noción del tiempo ni del espacio, todo su mundo, toda su realidad era Derek, el hombre al que había amado desde casi el primero momento que había conocido y con el que tantas veces había fantaseado y ahora, unos años después, estaba junto a él, con los ojos cerrados por la fuerza del orgasmo pero volcado sobre él, protector en todo momento, transmitiendo amor.

O eso le pareció a Stiles hasta que el antiguo licántropo abrió los ojos, rompiendo su mundo y su realidad soñada.

Donde debían de estar unos hermosos aunque fríos ojos azules devolviéndole la mirada, había dos ojos rojos, intensos, los mismos que le habían aterrorizado una vez años atrás.

Entonces como si de un sueño se hubiese despertado todo el peso de la realidad cayó de golpe sobre él.

El sofá se volvió incomodo, el ocaso reflejaba los últimos rayos dorados en la parte baja de las ventanas habiendo desaparecido mucho más tiempo del que le había parecido en primer momento, pero lo peor era que el cuerpo desnudo que hacía unos segundos le parecía estar protegiéndolo ahora parecía estar atrapándolo, dejándolo encerrado bajo su peso, aprovechándose de su inocencia y de él.

De un rápido movimiento Stiles trató de empujar le pecho de Derek para quitárselo de encima, pero no pudo, volvió a mirar a los ojos que le miraban, pero estos aún estaban rojos.

Derek era un licántropo, desde cuando no lo sabía, pero se sentía traicionado. ¿No tenía él derecho a saber algo así? No sabía qué hacer, no sabía que preguntar primero, las palabras se le agolpaban en la garganta amenazando con reventar al no poder salir.

Entonces el grandullón se dio cuenta de algo iba mal, la expresión de su amado que antes había sido de pura paz estaba truncada en una muesca de terror y pavor tan profunda que podía hasta olerla, podía sentir como le latía el corazón tan rápido que podía oírlo desde esa distancia, incluso vislumbró una pequeña lágrima que se deslizaba por su rostro aún las sombras que empezaban a alargarse.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar que le ocurría cayó en lo que era, se quitó de encima del joven y empezó a caminar un poco de pie mientras miraba sus manos entusiasmado viendo como las uñas de estas se convertían en afiladas garras, una sonrisa profunda se dibujó en su rostro.

Stiles aprovechó el momento en que le dejó libre para empezar a vestirse tan rápido como antes se había desvestido, tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que hacer algo, pero antes tenía que saberlo.

Pero sintió las palabras arderle en la garganta al caer en la cuenta de que la respuesta a su pregunta de desde cuando era un licántropo otra vez, podía ser que nunca había dejado de serlo.

En su mente las palabras tenían el retintín de burla que tantas veces había usado Derek con él, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Las palabras del hombrelobo sonaban ridículas, como si un gato se lo dijese a un ratón.

Stiles se dirigió sin decir nada a la puerta, la abrió y se paró en el umbral.

-Siempre has sido así, ¿verdad?- Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero él no las dejaría. –Siempre eres más listo que nadie, sabes cómo salirte con la tuya y conseguir lo que quieras.

-¿A qué viene eso?- Derek era incapaz de borrar su sonrisa aunque los ojos por fin eran de su color normal – ¿Es que no has disfrutado?

-Sí- escupió con furia, cerró con fuerza la puerta tras de sí mientras comprendía la verdad, todo había sido una diversión para Derek y al parecer él debía de estar agradecido de que le usara.


	40. Capítulo 40

Toc, toc. Unos golpes resonaron en la madera, provocando que Stiles abriera los ojos. Tardó un poco en situarse y en saber qué había pasado. Pronto recordó que estaba en su cuarto y todo lo que había sentido cayó sobre él como un cubo de agua fría. 

Derek, la persona a la que había admirado y amado, le había usado para su diversión, posiblemente Scott habría acabado con la bruja, aunque conociéndole, seguro que no la había matado, siempre encontraba otra forma de asegurarse de que la gente no volviera a hacer daño, pero no era quitarles la vida, el abuelo de Allison aún estaba vivo en algún asilo, así que la joven debería de estar viva también.

Toc, toc. Los golpes volvieron a sonar

-Entra, papá- Stiles se volvió a tirar en la cama, no sabía la hora que era pero aún era de noche, y la verdad es que no sabía si podría volver a fingir con una sonrisa que todo estaba bien.

Toc, toc.

Un calor intenso se apoderó del joven mientras apartaba fuertemente las mantas entre las que se había liado en sueños y se levantaba a abrir la puerta.

-¡He dicho que puedes pasar!- Dijo abriéndola, pero para su sorpresa, no había nadie al otro lado.

Cris, cris.

Esta vez el ruido provino del cristal de la ventana, al girarse pudo ver la figura de Derek agazapado en el alféizar, esperando a que le abriera la venta que estaba cerrada con pestillo, medida que Stiles se encargó de poner cuando la gente empezaba a entrar más por la ventana que por la puerta.

Le dirigió una mirada sombría, pensó seriamente en no abrirle, pero la duda le reconcomió por dentro.

Toc, toc.

Derek volvió a golpear el marco de madera de la ventana aunque ahora debía de saber que le había visto.

-¡Está bien!- Dijo el humano por fin.

Stiles terminó de quitar el pestillo y abrió la puerta, aunque con un rápido movimiento Derek le agarró la mano antes de que este pudiese soltar la hoja de la ventana y le dedicó una mirada llena de ternura. 

Aun así no dijo nada, esperó la reacción de sorpresa de Stiles antes de atreverse a entrar.

-Ya está abierta, entra de una vez- Como si pudiera impedírselo…

-Sé que he debido de hacer algo mal- Empezó el licántropo mientras veía como Stiles se sentaba en la cama y le miraba sentado, esperando. –En un principio pensé que estábamos de juego, como antes de empezar, pero han pasado horas y no has llamado, no has dicho nada y has tratado de desaparecer. 

El grandullón escrutó el rostro del joven en busca de alguna respuesta, pero este seguía serio sin atreverse a apartar la mirada, pero tampoco a ceder terreno antes las palabras.

-Siento mucho lo que haya podido hacer- Se disculpó Derek.

-¿Sientes haberme usado?- Las palabras sonaban frías como el hielo.

-¿Haberte usado? ¿A qué te refieres? Yo nunca te usaría Stiles.- El hombrelobo dio un paso hacia el humano.

-Respóndeme a esto antes de irte para siempre de mi vida, siempre has sido un licántropo ¿no?

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Claro que no!- Ahora las palabras de Derek ardían con la furia al entender el significado de las acusaciones. -¡Tú estuviste ahí cuando pasó, tú estabas en el lago cuando traté de… De quitarme la vida, tú has visto mis heridas día tras día sin cicatrizar!

-¿Entonces… An-antes eras tú?- La voz empezaba a sonar entrecortada, como tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Siempre soy yo, sea humano o licántropo, soy yo- El grandullón terminó de cubrir la distancia que le faltaba y le abrazó.

Al sentir los cálidos brazos de Derek a su alrededor las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, aún estaba confuso, aún se sentía algo mal, pero no podía aguantar más la situación, no se podía contener más.

-Yo… Yo te quiero, de verdad que te quiero, pero… Pensé que ahora que habías vuelto a ser tú, ahora que eras fuerte otra vez…- Las palabras trataban de salir entre lágrimas de la garganta del joven.

-Que ya no te necesitaría ¿no?- Derek se agachó para estar a su misma altura, le limpió las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas con sus manos.- Mírame- Le dijo cariñosamente.

Stiles le miró, pero no podía contener el llanto largo tiempo reprimido. 

-Siempre me has gustado, ser humano durante un tiempo me ha hecho más humilde, me ha permitido darme cuenta de que casi lo hecho todo a perder por no atreverme a actuar.- El licántropo besó dulcemente sus labios.- Nunca te voy a dejar.

El humano no podía hablar, simplemente le devolvió el beso y le volvió a abrazar. El grandullón se incorporó poco a poco y le hizo tumbarse en la cama para tumbarse a su lado.  
Stiles se abrazó lateralmente al cuerpo de Derek y, con la cabeza en el pectoral de este, fue cesando el llanto al mismo tiempo que fue quedándose dormido.

 

La luz del sol empezaba a colarse por la ventana del joven quien, con los ojos aún cerrados, podía notar la claridad en el rostro. Poco a poco su cerebro fue recordando los hechos pasados, pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos a la espera de que quizás fuera un sueño, quizás Derek no había entrado por su ventana y no estaba a su lado. 

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante esa idea, pero un cosquilleo en los labios le calmó el corazón, abrió los ojos para ver el rostro del grandullón besando sus labios, y entonces, le devolvió el beso despacio y tranquilo, disfrutando del momento. 

-¿Te quedarás de verdad conmigo?- Stiles todavía sonaba algo tímido, aunque esta vez sin lágrimas.

-Siempre que tu padre me deje- La sonrisa de Derek se le contagió en el rostro, parecía imposible conseguir seriedad ahora en ese hombre que no hace tanto parecía imposible sacarle una sonrisa. 

-¿Y si te esposo a la cama? Así nunca te irás- El joven siguió sus palabras tratando de agarrarle las muñecas con sus manos. Y ante todo pronóstico, venció la fuerza de Derek y llevó estas sobre la cabeza del licántropo.

-Auch- Se quejó el grandullón- no sabía que fueras tan fuerte.

-Bobo- Le dijo entre risas mientras se dispuso a besarle. –No necesito ser más fuerte que tú, solo saber que siempre estarás ahí para mí.

-Al igual que tú lo estarás para mí, Stiles- El beso se intensificó durante unos instantes.

-¿Qué hora será?- Preguntó Stiles mientras el sonido de su barriga le avisaba de que solo una manzana no era cena suficiente.

-Hora de desayunar al parecer- Derek trató de incorporarse, pero el joven le saltó encima y empezó a volver a besarle lentamente.

-No quiero que esto termine- Susurró a los oídos del grandullón.

-No tiene por qué terminar, puede ser así cada día de nuestra vida.- Esas palabras disiparon cualquier resquicio de duda o temor que pudiera quedar en su interior, y por fin, una sonrisa seria y sincera se instaló tanto en su rostro como en su corazón. 

Esta vez fue el joven el que se incorporó, luchando por terminar los dulces besos, y agarrando a Derek de la mano, se encaminó fuera de su habitación en dirección a la cocina.

-¿Por qué crees que has recuperado tu poder?- Dijo el joven mientras empezaba a preparar el desayuno.

-No lo sé, la verdad es que me sorprendió bastante ayer- Derek empezaba a sacar cubiertos y a poner la pequeña mesa que tenía Stiles en la cocina.

-¿Tendrá que ver con la bruja? Quizás Scott haya conseguido neutralizar los hechizos que esta lanzó.

-Pues la verdad es que tengo una gran curiosidad porque nunca había visto u oído algo así, pero no lo sabremos hoy.

-¿Qué?- El instinto detectivesco de Stiles pareció dañado en el acto.

-¿Por qué no lo vamos a saber?-

-Porque hoy no me pienso apartar de tu lado, y aprovechando que tu padre se ha debido ir ya a trabajar, estaremos solos y juntos todo el día.- Stiles sonrío y le besó al oírle.

La mañana fue avanzando y aunque todavía había preguntas que necesitaban respuestas, ese día se lo tomarían de descanso, ese día sería suyo y de nadie más. Nadie podría molestarles, nadie podría romper el enlace que se acababa de reconfirmar. 

 

Epílogo

A la mañana siguiente el día fue casi como siempre, Stiles despertó en el piso de Derek, ambos bromearon y salieron juntos a reunirse con la manada, pero el grandullón prefirió llegarse primero a hablar a solas con Deaton para ver si había vuelto completamente, dejando a Stiles un rato de intimidad para hablar sin trabas con su amigo por si quería contarle algo de lo que había sucedido con él.

Después de conducir a casa de Scott y buscarle por todos lados, Stiles cayó que posiblemente estaría entrenando a Isaac en el bosque como hacía tiempo. Condujo hasta allí lo más rápido que pudo, pero al llegar tuvo dos certezas, la primera, que estaban allí, porque la moto de Scott estaba aparcada cerca, la otra… Que la bruja había vuelto. Aunque hacía un día soleado radiante, una única nube negra cubría esa parte del bosque y estaba cayendo un aguacero enorme. 

Stiles se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber traído consigo el bate y salió corriendo todo lo que pudo en busca de su amigo. 

-¡Scott!- Gritó al entrar en la fuerte lluvia, corrió tratando de esconderse entre los árboles pero ahora un fuerte viento empezó también a soplar.

Gracias a la inyección de adrenalina que invadió su cuerpo, producto del miedo y de la confusión, consiguió seguir avanzando pese a la dificultad de los elementos. 

Tras un rato, que le pareció horas, una figura empezó a entreverse entre la furia de los elementos y, de repente, todo se detuvo a la vez. 

La visión se aclaró y lo que vio le dejo estupefacto, en el centro del claro, la figura tenía ambas manos elevadas con las palmas hacia arriba. De una de ellas había gotas de agua danzando, en la otra una especie de mini torbellino de aire. Ambos elementos danzando en armonía.

Stiles se acercó para verlo más de cerca, sin temor a represarías, pues en vez de ser una chica la que controlase ambos elementos, era su amigo Scott. 

-¿¡Le has absorbido los poderes!?- La expresión de Stiles no podía estar más desencajada.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- Scott le miró sorprendido por la acusación mientras hacía desaparecer los elementos de sus manos. 

De pronto se tiró sobre Stiles de un salto, haciendo que este cayese al suelo por el peso de su cuerpo. 

Antes de poder llegar a quejarse por la acción, una bola de fuego cruzó por encima de sus cuerpos, donde antes había estado su cabeza. 

-Déjame adivinar- Dijo Stiles mirando medio en serio medio enfadado- ¡Quieres mirar antes de lanzar Isaac!

-Lo… Lo siento- Las palabras del beta sonaban de algún lugar a su derecha.

Scott ayudó a Stiles a ponerse en pie mientras empezaba a explicarle los acontecimientos.

-Verás, cuando llegamos donde estaba su madre, la pobre estaba realmente mal. Gracias a la ayuda de Isaac conseguimos reducirla el tiempo suficiente para que yo absorbiera su parte licantropía. 

-¡Al curar a la madre absorbiste su poder!- Interrumpió Stiles

-No fue así- Contestó Isaac. –Scott quería asegurarse de que la bruja no volviera a hacer daño a nadie, no podíamos dejarla libre, pero la madre una vez que recuperó la conciencia nos hizo un trato. Ella haría un hechizo para quitarle los poderes a su hija, pero al ser bruja de nacimiento, el hechizo sería temporal, nunca se puede arrebatar algo que es tuyo desde siempre. 

-Eso explica lo de Derek- volvió a interrumpir Stiles.

-¿Derek? ¿Está bien?- Scott parecía realmente preocupado, pero la sonrisa de Stiles le disipó las dudas.

-Sí, solo que ahora vuelve a ser licántropo otra vez.

-Oh, vaya, me alegro de que ahora vuelva a regenerarse más rápido.

Isaac se empezó a alejar tranquilamente mientras Scott se volvía más para Stiles.

-¿Tú estás bien con eso?

-Sí, tranquilo, he de admitir que flipé un poco al descubrirlo pero ahora me siento mejor. Eso es parte de él como habéis dicho.- Ambos se sonrieron con esa complicidad que une a los mejores amigos.

-No hace falta que te alejes, Isaac- Stiles fue por él y le trajo de la mano devuelta con Scott. – Pero agradezco el gesto.

-En fin, como te decía, la madre realizó un ritual para traspasar los poderes de la hija a Scott, pero este temía volverse malo o convertirse en wendigo, aunque no hay registros porque ningún mago ha cedido sus poderes antes a un licántropo. 

-Entiendo, por eso tú dominas el fuego ¿no?- Inquirió Stiles señalando a Isaac

-Y la tierra- Añadió sonriente este mientras elevaba una mano y el suelo empezaba a temblar ligeramente bajo sus pies. 

-Ambos nos metimos en el círculo y recibimos la mitad de los poderes. Al solo tener la mitad no podemos realizar hechizos o conjuros, pero si controlar los elementos que se nos han atado. 

-Para eso no avisas no…- Stiles se giró un poco dando la espalda a los dos. 

 

-No te lo tomes así, tenía que hacer algo para asegurarme de que ella no haría ningún mal, y ahora somos más fuertes para defender a los demás de cualquier cosa que trate de dañarnos.

-Siempre que practiquéis más vuestras habilidades y no aséis a vuestros amigos- La pulla hiriente mitad en broma, mitad en serio fue recibida con una sonrisa por Isaac. 

-No es mi culpa si apareces de repente en la tormenta, estaba tratando de ver si podía mantener el fuego en esas condiciones, cuando todo cesó de repente perdí momentáneamente el control. 

-Es una forma rara de pedir perdón pero lo acepto.- Le dijo mientras despeinaba a Isaac. -Ahora sí que me tenéis que enseñar de lo que sois capaces. 

Todos rieron por unos instantes mientras Stiles se colocaba a una distancia segura y se preparaba para avisar a la manda y disfrutar del espectáculo.

Pronto Derek llegó, besando fuertemente a Stiles y realmente feliz, al perecer Deaton le había dicho que era el mismo de antes de que todo esto empezara. Lydia y Allison llegaron algo más tarde, cargadas de nubecitas y bebidas para que Isaac las encendiera y le diera buen uso a su poder.

El día fue pasando entre risas, bromas y diversiones. Y Stiles sentía una gran felicidad al verse rodeado por sus mejores amigos y por la que ahora sería para siempre, su alma gemela.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia y vuestros comentarios que me han animado a lo largo de este camino.


End file.
